Dark Prince
by DiosaDeOrquesta
Summary: HG/SS. Hermione's in her 7th year when she gets caught up in a love that consumes her. Though loving Severus Snape is not easy.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Dark Prince  
  
Author: DiosaDeOrquesta  
  
Rating: HIGHLY R...for mature readers only.  
  
Summary: My first attempt at a fic (but don't let that keep you from reading!). Snape and Hermione form a relationship, but love has to survive the good times...and the bad.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, okay...these are not my characters. I am not making any money...wah wah wah wah wah. If they were my characters...I'd have Snape in black leather pants singing to me...in French...but that's more than you wanted to know!! But you get the idea. Pure entertainment...so enjoy!  
  
A shadow grazed across the room. A figure under the covers stirred, eyes opening gingerly. The shadow leapt upon the bed. A girl screamed. The shadow leaned forward to brush his lips to the girl's, silencing her. The cover was thrown aside as the shadow pushed the girl back onto the mattress. She gasped, pulling the shadow deeper into her mouth. The girl gaped at the darkness as the shadow undressed her. She reached out and ran a hand down him, eliciting dark moans from the even darker figure. He swooped upon her, touching and tasting every inch of her skin until she screamed in long throes of passion, needing release. The shadow began to press into her. His tongue flicked across her nipples as he thrusted in and out. He took her lips with his as he entered a final time, brining them crashing into ecstasy. It was then that his dark hair slid from behind the fabric of his cloak and his eyes met hers. She unmasked him, and screamed.  
  
Hermione Granger awoke with a start. She was sweating, and incredibly aroused. She had been dreaming about the potions master again. Quietly she undressed and went into her bathroom for a cold shower. One of the perks of being head girl in her last year at Hogwarts was having her own room. At least she could deal with her dream lover without causing a stir.  
  
Hermione had had a crush on Professor Snape for over a year now. Over time he had seemed to develop a soft spot for her, as she had come to live for potions. She was the only non-Slytherin to ever win his praise, and she had spent seven years busting her ass for it. Though he never showed it to anyone but Hermione, he thought her above the mindless filth of her year. He criticized her hardest in class and embarrassed her past the point of Harry, but afterwards he would sometimes pull her aside and give her praise that no other student would ever hear. In this way had she begun to notice that his aquiline nose gave him an attractive, aristocratic appearance. On closer inspection his hair was not greasy, but shined like silk. Hermione grew weak imagining its feel between her fingers. His midnight eyes seemed to open just for her, not cold and black, but dark, with a deepness only he could possess.  
  
"Wake up, Hermione. Morning." a small voice chimed, stirring her from her thoughts. Hermione groaned at her alarm and stepped into the icy water, wanting to cleanse herself of her desires. She had double potions today.  
  
****************************************************  
  
'He looks good today', Hermione noticed. His hair seemed to have a  
bounce of its own as it shined in the light. He was wearing a black  
silk shirt that was tightly drawn over his muscles. Hermione noticed,  
on the rare occasion when he showed his figure, that he was nicely  
built. She was imagining running her hands along his chest when he  
spoke.  
  
"Miss Granger," she froze, the deep drawl running like hot liquid to  
her core. "Would you like to share with the class what is so  
interesting that you feel obliged to stare?" He raised an eyebrow,  
locking eyes with hers. She detected the challenge, and decided to  
shock him. Hermione paused, steadying her voice.  
  
"You." If he was surprised, he didn't show it.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked, taking a step forward.  
  
"I'm staring at you, Professor." Hermione smiled, shocking herself. The class gasped. Snape glared.  
  
"Pity, Miss Granger. You do seem like the type to set your sights too high. No matter, you know you do always have Mr. Weasley to fall back on when you get rejected. Maybe if you'd stop brown-nosing the teachers you'd see that your pathetic little friend has been lusting after you for years. 5 points from Gryffindor...for not...paying...attention." Hermione reddened. 'Damn him.' She glanced over to see Ron attempting to slide under the table as laughter erupted from the Slytherins. 'Bastard.' Hermione thought, although she couldn't help but suppress a smile as the potions master looked up at her, a seductive grin in his eyes.  
  
********************************************************  
  
The Head Girl walked slowly to the front of the classroom to return her ingredients. The bell rang and her classmates shuffled quickly out of the room. Hermione, however, did not quicken her pace. Her footsteps echoed across the dungeon. Professor Snape scowled at her. She heard him gasp then, and turned to see him doubled over in pain.  
  
"Class is over, Miss Granger. Get out." He shot her a look of pure venom as he crouched by his desk, his hand rubbing his forearm. Hermione gathered up her belongings sullenly. She was almost to the door when she heard a sharp intake of breath and a whimper. Hermione turned.  
  
"Professor?" She squeaked, seeing him grab onto his desk for support. Snape tried to stand up fully, but winced. He raised his eyes to the girl; eyes that now shifted wildly under his pain.  
  
"GET OUT!" he screamed, clutching his left forearm in agony. Hermione dropped her books, and ran to the crumbled figure. Her eyes grew wide as she knelt down next to her professor, seeing the Dark Mark blazing on his arm. Hermione gasped as she was shoved away. How hot her professor's hands were! She squinted, trying to recall what little was known about the Dark Mark. She remembered that the Dark Mark burned until the Death Eaters met their master, all the while growing more painful until Voldemort at last decided to stop it. Hermione knew by the way Snape glanced at the door that he was only moments away from running to Voldemort, where he would hopefully stop the pain before it killed him. She knew that Snape was a spy for Dumbledore, and that he was in Voldemort's inner circle. He stood then, and went to move past her, but she grabbed him. Snape jumped at her touch, then managed to stand up until he was looming over her, although she could still read the pain in his eyes.  
  
"Professor, please hear me. You can't go. No matter how much it hurts. Voldemort knows now, he has to. He knows that you're on our side. If you go back he'll tear you limb from limb. He's going to kill you if you go!!" Her voice grew in its intensity with every breath, and in a desperate attempt, she threw herself at him, grabbing his cloak, hoping to the gods that she could stop him.  
  
"You know so very little for being an insufferable know-it-all, Miss Granger." His voice alone could kill.  
  
"If I do not return now it will only be a matter of time before Voldemort finds me, and kills me. For now I am safe...he rejoices in seeing me suffer. Besides, with all the things I have done in my lifetime, I am past deserving it." He shuddered a little at his confession to her, but thought of nothing more than prying the young girl's hands off himself, and swept out of the room. Hermione was left on the cold dungeon floor, staring at the spot where Snape had just stood, so very close to her. She couldn't bring herself to move, only laid in a crumpled ball on the floor, and let her tears fall.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Hermione awoke shivering. She was on hard floor, and it was dark. Vaguely she remembered watching her professor leave. 'Professor Snape!' she thought, and turned to hear labored breathing.  
  
"If I do correctly recall, the dungeons are not your private sleeping quarters, Miss Granger. 5 points from Gryffindor, for being out after hours." Snape was standing in the darkness, leaning against a wall. Hermione noticed his torn cloak, and his bruised face. She walked closer to him.  
  
"My gods, what did he do to you?" She could see him turn slowly, and a streak of dried blood caught her eye. There was something unnatural in the way he moved, mechanical. Something put there by an evil monster. But she had seen that gait before, and it sunk in as he walked towards the door. "Cruciatus." She whispered. "And Imperious."  
  
He faced her, his eyes revealing nothing.  
  
"Very good, Miss Granger. Perhaps you've learned something yet. Get out of my sight now before I take another 5 points."  
  
"No." She spoke softly, barely audible. She knew he had heard her. "Let me help you, Professor. You need help, you're sick." She stepped towards him, unwavering.  
  
"I will not let you play hero with me, Miss Granger. I'm not so much a victim as your Gryffindor mind would make me out to be. You wouldn't want to help me if you knew the things I've done to earn this." he spat, thrusting out his arm, the Dark Mark glowing. Hermione closed her eyes at the blood running along it.  
  
"You see? No one wants to be a hero with the ugly ones. They all just slip away, pretending not to notice. Go now, Miss Granger, and hope that you can forget you noticed that." Hermione stepped back at the pure hate in his voice. She could tell that the hate was not directed towards her, but inward. She placed her hand on his arm.  
  
"Don't think that way about yourself, Professor...please. I want to help you no matter what...not because I want to play hero, not because I think you need it, or because I pity you! Damnit, Professor! Can't you just wake up? The whole world is not out to get you! Just because you've made some mistakes doesn't mean you deserve this torture you're putting yourself through." Her eyes shone with passion, and in the back of her mind she wondered what exactly was possessing her to keep saying all of these things to him. "Stop trying to hurt yourself and let me help you!" Snape stepped back at the unexpected rage in her voice. He was not going to allow himself to be weak in front of Hermione Granger, that he was sure of.  
  
"Another 5 points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger. If you know what's good for you you'll leave now, and never look back." Hermione looked down. She wasn't going to budge.  
  
Before she knew what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around Snape's neck and pulled his face down to hers. He wasn't stopping her, he wasn't pulling back. 'Here goes nothing.' she thought, and pressed her lips to his.  
  
Hermione had never known such softness. His lips were warm, and like velvet. She pressed into him, parting her mouth to invite him to explore her. A few seconds later she pulled away, noticing that he wasn't kissing her back.  
  
"Professor...I've had a crush on you for two years now." She whispered, and placed her lips on his again. He hesitantly pressed back this time, entwining his hands in her hair as he opened her mouth to him. His tongue slipped between her lips, massaging hers. She moaned into his mouth, and he danced inside her, his tongue scraping across her teeth and licking the roof of her mouth. Hermione rubbed his cheek with her hand, being wary of his bruises. She moved her tongue against his, causing delicious friction. Their tongues battled, until he at last allowed her entrance. She mimicked his strokes in her mouth, swirling over his teeth, soft tongue, and the delicate flesh on the inside of his mouth. Her hands grasped his hair, kneading her fingers against his scalp. He pulled away.  
  
"I've murdered girls younger than you, and ones your age...girls who had the same texture hair as you, the same color eyes. I've watched Death Eaters torture Muggles for sport, and did nothing to stop them. I've killed boys in front of their mothers, only to turn to have Voldemort turn his wand on them next. I don't think even a loyal Gryffindor such as yourself can stand a man like that, can you Miss Granger?" he spat, turning away.  
  
"Always. Not only have I had a crush on you, but with the time we spent together while doing my research project I fell. I fell hard, Professor. I've loved you for over a year, Professor. I know a little more than you may give me credit for, and I know that it is the bravest of men who will sacrifice their own honor, their own dignity and pride, to save the world, as you have done. A lesser man would not have been able to pull of the facade as you have, and your guilt shows that your heart lies in the right place. Dumbledore asked so much of you when he wanted you to spy for him, didn't he? He knew you'd have to make sacrifices. He knew that you would have to kill a few to save the many. I've never disagreed with Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and so I can't disagree with loving you." Her honesty pulled the guise from his eyes and she stared at the emotion she saw reflected in them. It took a few instants for her to realize that she had professed her hidden love for him, and she blushed suddenly. He did not turn away, and so she took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief. 'He's not so cold as they would think.' she thought, neither of them blinking. 'He really does care about me. No Hermione, don't kid yourself. You'll never have a chance with Snape, not even if he humors you with a kiss. No, the best you'll ever have is a chance to show him that he's loved, to break away that cool exterior and hope that he'll want your friendship.'  
  
"We need to get you taken care of. You're bleeding all through your clothes. I'll help you bandage those wounds, and they're going to need to be cleaned." Her voice was strong, not letting him know that inside she was hurting, inside she wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on hers again. Snape nodded. He took her arm for support.  
  
"Miss Granger, you are an amazing woman." He confided, his eyes driving into hers, seeming to search right through her soul. Hermione rightly felt that a woman had never received a greater compliment than this from the man before her, and stored it in the back of her mind for examining later.  
  
"Take me to your room, Professor." It was a soft demand, but he did not fight her. It was not erotic in the sense that Hermione would have imagined when she fantasized about speaking those words to him; it was merely an offering of her assistance. She didn't believe that her professor would ever return her feelings.  
  
Snape, on the other hand, hardly believed the girl, 'no, woman', he corrected himself, knew what she was saying. Women did not love Severus Snape, it was one of the things that was understood in the universe. Yet he wondered whether she had just missed that bit of knowledge as he caught her stealing glances at him. He led her to his private chambers, through countless secret hallways and a labyrinth of doors. Her arm stayed wrapped tightly around his as she walked next to him. He opened a final door and she found herself in a living room. The furniture was exquisite; a large light brown leather sofa claimed almost half of the room, next to dark wooden tables, where books were strewn about precariously. Hermione saw a large, black eagle on a post on one side of the room. It eyed her carefully as she looked around. She could see his bedroom from here. The most beautiful looking bed she had ever seen dominated the room, in its dark green and silver glory. 'Slytherin colors'. She mused. 'Could've called that.' Her eyes widened, however, when she took in his bookshelves. All around his bedroom, inhabiting three whole walls, were books from floor to ceiling. Golden covers, leather bindings, tattered pages, Hermione's mind whirled. Never had she seen such an impressive personal collection. She shook her head as Snape squeezed her hand.  
  
"I knew you would enjoy that, Miss Granger." He said sweetly, nodding towards the books.  
  
"I've never seen so many in one place...outside a library." She spoke, truly awed. He smiled.  
  
"I thought as much. I suppose I will have to let you visit my selection now, since you are so damn adamant in helping me, and now that you've seen it." He saw her blush at that. He walked into his bathroom, and she followed.  
  
"We've got to get you out of these clothes." She undressed him carefully. Hermione noticed that he did not utter a word when she hit his tender cuts. The only reaction was the slight closing of his eyes, and he stiffened. Being a Death Eater had taught him a thing or two about disguise, and as he had been a Slytherin, he was never used to showing his true emotion.  
  
Hermione stopped when he had everything off but his pants. She looked up at him in question. He took them off, then, and stood before her in his boxers. She handed him one of his towels, and started at his arm while he washed his face. There was a lot of damage that needed repaired. She supposed that he should go to Madam Pomfrey, but she didn't suggest it, as she knew he wouldn't have agreed anyway.  
  
The cut around the Dark Mark was the worst. It appeared as if someone had tried to cut it off of his skin, and Hermione muttered a charm to stop the bleeding. Snape grimaced as she cleaned the cut, rubbing a potion he'd given her into it to stop an infection. When she had wrapped his arm and bandaged his face and he was clean, she stepped back to look at him. He took out his wand and produced a few concealment charms to hide the damage, but she knew what had been there. Snape stared at her, unabashed. He placed his palm on her cheek and Hermione moved into it, closing her eyes. He dropped down to whisper, so close to her face that every word was a kiss.  
  
"Thank you, Hermione." She looked up at him. It was the first time he'd ever used her first name. Hermione could feel her doubts vanishing as he claimed her lips with his, and she pushed back with passion. She could feel her physical longing for him, and arched her back, pushing her breasts into his chest. He wrapped a strong arm around her, and guided her out of the bathroom. Hermione moved her hands up and down his back, a moan escaping her lips.  
  
"Hermione," he looked down with sincere regret in his eyes, "we can't." A tear fell from her eyes as she buried her face in his chest.  
  
"I love you!" She cried. "I've loved you for so long, only you, Professor. I don't care about anything but you. I need to feel...I need to feel you touch me. Please..." The last word was a whisper, and Snape gazed down into the eyes of the dark haired beauty that stood before him. In her last year at Hogwarts she had developed into a woman. Her hair grew sleeker, tamer. She was tall, slender. Her girlish figure was replaced with one to make a grown man weak. Snape turned away slightly, wanting to resist temptation. He didn't trust himself with a creature so small and beautiful; he could break her with his rough hands. 'She can't possibly know what she's seeing. She's in mental shock from all that blood and all that work she's done for me.' Snape went to push her away, sure that she was having an attack of adolescent hormones and her desire for him would quickly pass. Hermione wouldn't have it, though. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him soundly.  
  
"I know what I want." She breathed, deep and sultry. "and that," she kissed him, almost chastely, "is you." Snape pulled her tightly to him, and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Stay with me." He murmured. She smiled.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Can I just...hold you?" he asked. The innocence in his voice soothed Hermione. She kissed the palm of his hand, the roles seemingly reversed for the time being.  
  
"Anything you want, Severus. I trust you." He smiled then, and his whole face lit up. It was something Hermione had never witnessed before, and it took her breath away. She had hoped that using his first name would be the right thing to do. 'Indeed it was.' she thought as he led her towards his bedroom. Snape turned on his fireplace, casting a romantic glow over the room. He walked to Hermione, and began to take off her robe. He undressed her slowly, his deft fingers trailing over her body until she was in nothing but her underwear. He undid his covers and tilted his head towards them. Hermione got in, not afraid in the least bit. Severus climbed in next to her and pulled her to him, placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder.  
  
"You are so beautiful." he spoke, closing his eyes against her hair.  
  
"Shh." Hermione whispered, her voice warm and soft in his ear. "Sleep." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for your feedback. As many of you suggested, I kept  
this chapter. I added a small bit to it, and I believe it is much  
better. Enjoy. The third chapter will be reposted by Monday night.  
  
He was still asleep when Hermione woke up. Her head was resting on  
Severus's shoulder, and his arms were wrapped around her. Hermione  
sighed, feeling more content than she could ever recall. Softly she  
pressed her lips to his, and his eyes opened sleepily.  
  
"Hermione." he said, a bit of amazement in his eyes at the fact that  
she was still with him. He smiled. Hermione brushed a finger over  
his eyelids to close them, and then returned her lips to his face,  
trailing soft kisses over all the skin she could reach. Severus moved  
over her then, looking down on her with a mischievous glint in his  
eyes.  
  
"Make love to me, Severus." Hermione spoke, her voice quiet and laced  
with desire. In a instant, a thousand things flashed through Snape's  
mind.  
  
'She's too young, she's a student, she's so innocent, you're a  
monster, she doesn't know what's good for her, she doesn't know what  
she's saying, you're a disgusting deatheater monster!' Snape's brows  
furrowed as he stared at the angel throwing herself upon him. Never  
had he had so much trouble using self-restraint.  
  
'Jesus! Withstanding hexes and curses from Voldemort and killing  
innocent women and children are nothing compared to this.' Her brown  
eyes entreated him, and she kissed him forcefully, noticing his  
hesitation. Snape sighed, and gave in. 'God help me.'  
  
Snape took her wrists and held them over her head as he dropped his  
lips to her neck. Hermione moaned, trying to push herself into his  
lips. She let her head drop back and he feasted upon her skin,  
nibbling at the little hollows of her neck until she thrashed under  
him. He drew one of his long, slender fingers down the middle of her  
body, between her breasts and to her belly button. Hermione arched  
under his touch, craving more of it wherever she could get it. He  
circled his fingers across her stomach, stroking them up and around  
her breasts, stopping just when he would near the place she wanted to  
feel him most. Hermione groaned, realizing that he was teasing her,  
and with her arms above her head she could do absolutely nothing about  
it.  
  
"Tell me what you want." he demanded, his voice dark and liquid.  
  
"Please." she moaned. Severus shook his head.  
  
"Not good enough." he removed his finger from her chest, and she  
gasped almost angrily at the loss.  
  
"Taste me. I want to feel you all...over...me." she groaned,  
emphasizing her words. Deftly he unhooked her bra, and it fell to the  
floor. He took her in happily. Gods she was beautiful. She could  
feel his erection pressing into her, and she raised her hips to grind  
into it. He shut his eyes in pleasure, and then opened his mouth  
around her nipple. Hermione inhaled sharply, his tongue warm and wet  
over her hardened peak. Severus swirled his mouth around her,  
dragging his teeth slowly over her tip. He held her wrists in one  
hand, and took the other to play on her right nipple as he continued  
his sucking on the left. It was madness. 'Sweet, sweet torture.'  
Hermione thought. She struggled against him, wanting her hands freed,  
needing to touch him. He smiled.  
  
He licked his way down to Hermione's navel, flitting his tongue around  
her belly button. A large hand was placed behind the small of her  
back to hold her up to him. Gently he nipped the string of her  
panties with his teeth and pulled them down. He reached for his wand  
then, from the table beside his bed, and muttered a charm.  
  
"Conligatio."  
  
Hermione gasped in surprise as soft silken ribbons laced her arms to  
his bedposts, and both of his hands were free. He held her bottom as  
he lowered his mouth to her thigh, his hair tickling her. She inhaled  
as it swayed over her thigh, circling lower, and he sunk his teeth  
gently into the flesh on the inside of her knee. Hermione moaned.  
Snape ran his tongue down her leg as he removed her panties, and threw  
them nonchalantly across the room. He played his fingers up the  
inside of her thighs, stopping at the crease where her legs met her  
hips. Hermione bit her lip and shoved her hips into his hands. He  
trailed an exquisitely crafted finger to her center, and stroked her.  
He dipped a finger in. She was hot and dripping, and he spread her  
juices around her, slicking her thighs. Hermione cried out as he slid  
two moist fingers over her clit and began to massage her. He touched  
her lightly, drawing feather patterns. She groaned.  
  
"More." she murmured, and Severus closed a hand over her swollen  
nubbin. He squeezed, his hand moving up and down as he dropped two  
fingers inside of her. He filled her to his knuckles, pressing inside  
her walls. Hermione whispered his name, her eyes barely open. He  
withdrew, then pressed farther into her, pumping. She tensed, her  
walls contracting around his fingers. Her breathing became ragged,  
faster. He listened, finding her g-spot. He stroked her there, hard  
and fast, until she couldn't hold on any longer. And then a third  
finger was added, and her body jolted in response.  
  
"Severusssssss!" she screamed, her body rocking in her release. He  
withdrew his fingers and held her as she slowly plummeted back to  
earth. Snape untied her then, and her hands flew to tousle his hair,  
pulling his lips to hers and kissing him deeply.  
  
She noticed that he still had his boxers on. Hermione pounced on him,  
startling him and knocking him off balance. She grabbed his shoulders  
and held him down as she clambered on top of him. Hermione leaned  
forward, licking her lips. Her chocolate hair fell around her face  
and brushed against his cheek. His lips curved upwards slightly as  
she moved so that her hair stroked his bare, taut chest. She pinned  
him with her elbows, and he raised his head to grasp her bottom lip  
between his teeth. He bit down and pulled her to him, enveloping her  
in a deep, wet kiss. She pulled back enough to free the motions of  
her feet, and began to curl her toes around the waistband of his  
boxers. The black silk was soft against her foot and she stroked him,  
pushing the fabric down to reveal his rigid length. A growl escaped  
his throat, low and carnal as she yanked the fabric down past his  
knees. He was big, and glistening. Hermione kissed him, her tongue  
working his, her fingers pinching his nipples. He drew her to him,  
their bodies slick and warm. She stretched, trying to envelope every  
part of him with her, pressing her weight into him as her hand started  
advancing downwards. She took one of her fingers and placed it on his  
lips. He sucked it, tongue lavishing it until she was dripping.  
Hermione shoved her hand between them, and grazed her slick finger  
over his tip. His hips bucked in response. She laughed, soft and  
deep.  
  
Hermione shifted, lowering herself until her breath curled around his  
shaft, making his eyes flash, black with desire. She placed a kiss on  
his tip, and her hands caressed his balls. She held them, lifting  
them and feeling their weight in her hand. She opened her mouth  
around him. She was soft and warm on his hardness, and his breath  
caught in his throat as she whirled her tongue around him, her hand  
stroking him in long, hard strokes from tip to end.  
  
He hardened even more, and Hermione stopped as he grabbed her hands  
and pressed them to his lips.  
  
"Stop, you're killing me." he moaned, and mounted her. He touched  
her clit heavily, reveling in the throaty moans she gave him. He  
pressed his tip to her opening, hovering. "You've never done this  
before." He whispered. Hermione sighed, relieved that it was not a  
question. She nodded slightly.  
  
"I'll be as gentle as I can." he voiced, his lips on the curve of her  
collarbone. He pressed into her slowly, a few inches into her milky  
depths. Hermione groaned, her muscles relaxing as she attempted to  
take in more of him. He slid out, the slick friction deliciously slow  
and deliberate. Again he entered her, a little more this time. She  
gasped as he swiveled his hips, pressing into her sides, rubbing. He  
slid back, almost to the point where he was out of her, and buried  
himself to the hilt. Hermione cried out. In a second her pain  
vanished as he stroked her clit with his slick fingers, sending her  
reeling with pleasure. He moved, a slow, steady rhythm beginning to  
form. Hermione thought she couldn't bear to hold any more of him as  
he entered her again, but he pushed farther, and she moaned, amazed at  
how well he fit inside her, part of her. She was tight and hot around  
him and Severus had a hard time keeping his actions slow. She pushed  
herself up, capturing his mouth with hers. She sensed his need.  
  
"Faster." She growled. "Harder." he looked questioningly into her  
eyes, and she dug her fingernails into his back as she thrusted under  
him. He smiled, and drove himself deeper. He plunged into her,  
carnal and ferocious. Hermione screamed as he throbbed inside her,  
stroking her inner barriers. In and out; the friction mounted.  
Hermione could feel herself tensing, contracting around him as he  
drove into her. She held on ferociously as he sweated, their slick  
bodies moving in time. Snape groaned as Hermione bucked under him,  
her hips flailing wildly in her need of release. She muttered his  
name, and he bit down on one of her nipples. Hermione gasped and  
pulled his face to hers. He stared into her eyes as he rammed into  
her fiercely. She sunk her teeth into his lower lip, harder than she  
intended, as he worked, feeling her lessening hold on reality.  
  
"Say it." She demanded, their eyes open as she lapped up the blood  
she had accidentally caused to form on his lip.  
  
"Hermione..." he breathed. "I love you."  
  
He withdrew completely then, and slammed into her a final time before  
she was lost in the pleasure of her orgasm. She floated, the waves of  
sincere sensation and bliss washing over her as she felt his thrusts  
another few times. He came then, calling her name like a prayer. Her  
heaven lasted for what seemed like days, until finally his kiss  
brought her back to earth. The blood from his lip dripped onto her  
breast as he drew back to look at her, still buried inside. She  
stared into his eyes, his coolness and hard exterior gone, and all she  
saw was love, and passion. Hermione took one of his fingers and  
brushed it across her chest, the blood he had dripped onto her now on  
it. She took his finger into her mouth then, and filled herself with  
him. She scraped her teeth along the finger as she pulled back, and  
he moved to wrap the covers around them. He stroked her hair as it  
laid around her face, frizzy with heat. Severus took a few stray  
strands and brushed them behind her ear, sweetly caressing her face.  
She cuddled next to him, and he wrapped his arms around her, a hand  
coming to rest across her breast. He stroked her softly, in a lazy  
rhythm, and Hermione rested her head on his chest. She let his  
languid strokes lull her eyes shut...and she slept.  
  
********************************  
  
Severus Snape opened his eyes cautiously.  
  
He could feel Hermione's soft breathing against his chest. He tried  
not to move, hoping to the gods that he would not awaken from a  
beautiful dream, alone once again. He sighed as the sleep wore away  
and reality settled. He had just slept with Hermione Granger, who  
loved him! Snape smiled selfishly. Here he had this wonderful,  
charming woman in bed next to him, and she loved him.  
  
'I do not deserve her.' The thought came suddenly, and Snape tried to  
push it from his memory, only making it clearer. A small voice raged  
inside his mind. 'You fool, here is an amazing woman. She's destined  
to become great. She's smart and brave, witty, charming, and you have  
her locked in a bedroom with you. If she stays with you she'll have no  
future. Soon that wonderful little sparkle in her eyes will fade and  
she'll be a complete mess, and it will all be your fault. How would  
you like that, to ruin the one you love most? You caused the death of  
your girlfriend, your mother died calling your name. You only bring  
pain to the ones who love you. You're a fucking curse. And you're  
going to drag this poor little helpless girl in, just because she's in  
love with you?! Love isn't enough. How can she honestly love you,  
even? You're an old man, a man with a past. You can't take her along  
with you, your demons will eat her alive along the way. She's young,  
she doesn't know love. If you stay with her now she'll never have the  
chance to go out and meet someone she deserves, she deserves a king,  
and you're no king. She deserves someone other than you. So, so  
different from you, Severus.' Snape sighed.  
  
The voice was right, it wasn't enough that Hermione loved him. He  
would only bring her so much pain and suffering. He laid next to her,  
silently pondering. All he wanted to do was to have this girl  
forever, to have her be his eternally, and yet inside he knew that he  
would ruin her. He couldn't let it happen, even if it would kill him  
to let her go. He couldn't do that to her.  
  
The answer came to him as suddenly as his first thought upon waking.  
He had to lie to her, had to tell her that she meant nothing to him.  
Was it to late? They had only exchanged vows of love the day before,  
for him the very day, and yet it seemed like forever. They had both  
loved each other for quite some time, they both would feel the  
timelessness they had with each other.  
  
Gods, how he would hurt her, but she would move on, and she would  
thrive. He had to convince her that this was only the result of his  
bad judgment, and that the words he had spoken to her were no more  
than words to get her to sleep with him. He had to break her  
heart...it was the only way she'd leave him. Severus sighed, the  
weight he was carrying sinking in on him. He loved her. He loved her  
more than life itself, she was more vital to him than his next breath,  
and he had to crush her for her own good. They had had one night, one  
night to bask in the hidden love they had had for what seemed like  
decades, and now it would be gone. It would be the hardest thing he  
would ever have to do, to lie to her and tell her that he had used  
her. 'Gods,' he thought, 'give me strength to let her go.' 


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss Granger." Hermione opened her eyes to see Severus standing near  
her. He watched her, his voice cold and devoid of feeling. He was  
fully dressed, and he handed her her clothes. "I think it's time you  
left." He spoke, his words chilling her. Hermione blinked. Surely  
this was not the same man she had fallen asleep next to!  
  
"Severus?" She asked, confused. He flinched. His eyes narrowed at her as she began to dress with a wave of his hand at her naked body.  
  
"I am your professor, and you will not call me by my first name, Miss Granger. Now hurry up, I have things to do. I can't sit here and wait for you to wake up on your own time. Put your clothes on, girl!" He picked up a cup of tea, turning away from her.  
  
"I don't understand, Professor." Hermione spoke softly, timidly. She quickly pulled her sweater over her head.  
  
"I take full responsibility for our actions this morning, Miss Granger, but I expect that you will not speak of this occasion to anyone." Snape turned his head. He didn't want Hermione to see his eyes, or she would read his true emotions. He started to walk away.  
  
"Severus!!" Hermione called, stumbling out of his bed. "Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"Last night was a mistake, Miss Granger. I apologize, but as of now I cannot be held accountable for your emotions. I have business to attend to. I assume you can find your way out." With that he shut his door, silently cursing himself for the lost look she had on her face. He heard her frantic footsteps behind him.  
  
"Mistake my ass! You told me you loved me! Why are you doing this to yourself, to me?! It wasn't a mistake! I don't believe you!! What are you afraid of? I'm not going to let us go!" Her eyes were red, and tears streaked down her face. Snape paused, gathering his strength.  
  
"One night in bed together does not constitute an "us", Miss Granger! Now, whether you believe me or not is not of any of my concern, however you might be well to know that we men know a few words to say to get a woman in bed with us. That was all it meant, Miss Granger, don't flatter yourself with words like love, words you don't understand. I want you out of my sight as soon as possible, and if you so much as breathe too loudly for my liking on your way out, I'll take 10 points from your house." Snape whirled away from her, ignoring the tears now soaking through her robes. Hermione stiffened.  
  
"I am not a child, Professor." Hermione spat, emphasizing the title he now made her use. "And I know what love is. I know that I saw it in your eyes last night, and I know that you felt what I did. I love you, and I'm not afraid of whatever may stand in our way. Perhaps you'll realize that love is stronger than the both of us, Professor. I know you love me, and I won't give up until we can be together. You underestimate me, Sir." Hermione shoved past him, almost knocking him off balance. She broke into a run before he could utter the words to take away the points he had promised.  
  
Snape listened as her cries echoed down through the castle, until there was only silence. He sunk to his knees, sliding his cheek along the icy, stone wall. He held his head in his hands, and for the first time in many years, he wept.  
  
Hermione ran all the way back to her room. She ignored the strange glances from her classmates and locked her door behind her. She knew that Harry and Ron would be up to try to talk to her, but she just wanted to be left alone. She even pushed away Crookshanks, and buried her face in her pillow, muffling her cries of rage. Sure enough, there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Hermione. It's Ron and me." Harry spoke sweetly, trying to cajole a reply from her. "Are you okay? You didn't come back last night."  
  
"Hermione, we're worried about you." Ron chimed in, his voice next to the door. "Please let us in." Hermione sighed. It was not going to be easy to get rid of them.  
  
"I just...I just really want to be alone right now if that's all right. Please just don't ask questions for once, and let me have a little peace. Ron, Harry, I'm begging you. I'll be fine, really." Hermione cleared her throat, attempting to sound like she was in control of her emotions. The boys looked at each other outside her door.  
  
"Alright Hermione, we'll leave you alone." Harry spoke sadly. "But if you need someone to talk to you know we'll be here for you...anytime, Hermione, don't hesitate."  
  
"Harry," Ron whispered, "I don't think we should leave her!" He had pulled his face away from the door.  
  
"Come on Ron, Hermione knows we'll always be there for her. She just needs some time. Let's go, and I'll play you a game of wizard's chess." Hermione heard Ron's reluctant footsteps slowly recede, and she moaned aloud. 'It would make sense that loving Severus Snape would not be easy.' She picked up a book and began to read, forcing her thoughts away from her lover and his baffling reaction to her.  
***********************************  
  
The weekend went at a surprising pace. Hermione got pulled into going to Hogsmeade with Harry and Ron, and she thanked them for their unwillingness to take no for an answer. It had really helped her to enjoy herself. Night was different, though. At night Hermione continued her erotic dreams of Snape, but in these dreams he pushed her away, breaking her heart over and over each night. Soon it was Monday morning.  
  
Hermione stared at her ceiling as her alarm went off. She had been awake most of the night, after a dream about Severus. Hermione sighed. She had no idea as to what to do with her situation. She was absolutely sure that he loved her; she hadn't doubted that from the first moment he kissed her back. Still, she could not figure out his motives for pushing her away. At first she thought he was indeed afraid, afraid of not being in control of his feelings, and even her rejection. That idea was dismissed the first night. Severus Snape was not a man to be easily frightened by anything, and Hermione had made her feelings for him perfectly clear. She surmised that he was probably trying some noble attempt to protect her, although from what she could not be sure.  
  
Hermione thought. Voldemort had been close to her ever since she had befriended Harry. Just because the Dark Lord was after the man she was in love with did not mean that she would not see him. Snape had to know that. Hermione sighed. Perhaps Snape would not be able to live with himself if Voldemort went after Hermione, because she was too close to one of his Death Eaters. Hermione knew that if indeed that would happen, Severus would not be able to forgive himself, no matter if it was his fault or not...he would blame himself either way.  
  
"Hermione, you really are going to have to get up now. I feel that today will be a better day for you. Up, up, up!" Hermione slammed a hand over the magical alarm clock. She would be willing to take any chance to continue her relationship with the potions master, and she was going to show him that. Hermione huffed, her mind set. 'This should be an interesting day.'  
  
****************************************  
  
Hermione waltzed into potions class exactly eight minutes and forty  
nine seconds late. Snape whirled around at the sound of his door  
opening. Every head turned to Hermione as she took her seat, smiling.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry, Professor. You see I was just slightly delayed in the library. I needed to check out this wonderful book for some personal enjoyment. It's entitled Men: What to Do When You Know They're Lying. Would you care to have a look, Professor? I think it might be rather good for you." Hermione licked her lips at that, seductively. Snape scowled. If Hermione didn't know any better she would swear he was creating icicles merely with his stare. She laughed at the thought as she remembered just how hot he could actually be.  
  
"No thank you, Miss Granger, I would not care to waste my valuable time in your petty school girl affairs. Why don't you take it upon yourself to show up to class on time and save the excuses, as I don't think anyone in this room actually gives a damn." Snape smiled, cruelly. Hermione didn't flinch. 'My he plays the game well.' The Slytherins gave her smug looks, and the Gryffindors sympathy. Hermione ignored them both, and set to work on her potion. At least she knew she could take solace in this activity, because she guessed Severus would stay away from her, not wanting to further a scene.  
  
Hermione had assumed correctly, as Snape had not even come to her side of the room, uncharacteristically choosing not to oversee his students' work and take the opportunity to cast fear into their little hearts. He allowed himself only one glance at her during the whole period, and Hermione had been staring at him unabashed the entire time. She saw him glare, his cold exterior present. He looked away quickly as she flashed him a full smile.  
  
As the end of class drew near Hermione was distressed. She could not stay after class today, even if she knew there would be no chance of a repeat of Friday. A talk was all she required; a good, honest talk. Unfortunately she had Herbology directly after potions today. Not wanting to substantiate Harry and Ron's suspicions, she decided it would be best to go looking for Snape at night, since she knew the password to his quarters. Hermione squinted, straining to remember the myriad of turns and hallways she had gone through.  
  
'Hmm, or I could just borrow Harry's invisibility cloak. If I create a scene no doubt Filch will get Severus, and then I could wait until I had him to myself and make him talk to me. Yes, that sounds like a good plan to me.' Hermione finished her potion with vigor, eagerly awaiting the night's adventure.  
  
*************************************  
  
Hermione sighed. It was almost midnight, but Ron and Harry were still playing wizards' chess in the deserted common room. She faked a yawn.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm going in for the night. You coming?"  
  
"Yeah, we should go to bed, Ron. We have a huge transfiguration exam tomorrow!" Harry announced. Hermione eyed them suspiciously. She was about to open her mouth when Ron caught her glance.  
  
"Don't worry, 'Mione, we studied." He grabbed the chess pieces and started to put them away. "Honestly!" Ron choked, about to get worked up until he saw the smile Hermione gave.  
  
"Alright," she laughed, convinced that they would be out of her way, "good night."  
  
She retreated to her room in the deep of the Gryffindor tower, her mind working madly on her plan. She went into her room and sat by the door, waiting for the telltale footsteps of the two boys going to bed. At last she heard them, and Hermione grabbed the invisibility cloak, which she had acquired sneaking into Harry's trunk after dinner. She slipped it over her head and opened the door quietly, her wand lit. Hermione grinned as she left the common room...and spotted Peeves.  
  
The timing couldn't have been better. Hermione slid the cloak over everything but the tip of her wand as she followed Peeves toward the main hallway. She spotted a large vase as they reached the steps.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa." She flicked her wand. Peeves turned at her voice in time to see the vase drop three floors and shatter. Hermione squeezed against a wall, suppressing a giggle at Peeves' confused expression.  
  
In a flash Filch arrived, followed closely by McGonagall and Snape, both flustered.  
  
"PEEEEVES!" Filch bellowed, "What is the meaning of this?! I'll send for the Bloody Baron, Peeves, I will!" Peeves cowered.  
  
"It wasn't me, I swear! I didn't do nothing!" He flew off in a huff, indignant. Filch grumbled, eyeing the mess he would have to clean.  
  
"Professors, you can go back to bed. I don't expect him to be back again. Thank you for coming so quickly." Snape scowled and backed away. He nodded as McGonagall bid him goodnight and began towards his chambers. Hermione, however, was already waiting for him a few doors down. She followed him towards his rooms, a few steps ahead the whole time. Silently Hermione glided along, being wary of the trick steps. But the world is not perfect, and not everything could go as expected.  
  
Peeves floated around, now crankier than ever. He was throwing pieces of food around the main corridor. All of a sudden a piece of fried chicken smacked Hermione upside the head.  
  
"Ow!" She yelled, the word escaping her mouth before she'd even realized it. Peeves started. He whipped around, throwing a watermelon that grazed Hermione's leg.  
  
"Peeves!" She whispered. "Stop, please!" But the poltergeist was not one to be easily swayed. He had hit Hermione with a banana as Snape appeared from around the corner. Peeves froze.  
  
"Professor Snape! I heard a voice, really! Someone's playing with me mind! I swear, I hit someone...over there!" He pointed two feet away from Hermione, who was crouched besides the wall. "It's like someone's invisible." Peeves breathed. Hermione flinched; he had hit the magic words. Snape's eyes sharpened, poring over the corner Hermione was in.  
  
"Invisible..." he drawled, each syllable slow and deliberate. "Interesting. You're dismissed, Peeves." Snape replied silkily, all the while nearing the wall. The poltergeist muttered his thanks and a couple of words about rogue invisible characters before speeding upwards.  
  
"Potter." Snape growled, his arms outstretched the tiniest bit. "I know you're there." He inched closer and closer to Hermione. "It's about time you learned that you are not above the rules...and you will be punished. If you try to move I'll hear you, and if you stay where you are I'll find you. You can't win Potter...not this time!"  
  
Hermione shuddered. Every muscle in her body was tensed. She slowed her breathing, trying to hide. 'This is not what I planned at all.' Snape was less than a foot away from her now, and Hermione reacted, doing the first thing that came to her mind. She threw off the cloak in an instant and clasped her hand over Snape's mouth. For an moment Hermione saw surprise in his eyes, but the next second his cool exterior was back. He scowled, and roughly pulled her wrist away.  
  
"Miss Granger. What a time for the Head Girl to be out..." he glanced down at her, his grip tightening. "and under an invisibility cloak. I was not aware that one had fallen into your possession. They are very...rare." His eyes flashed dangerously as Hermione yanked her wrist from his hold.  
  
"It's Harry's." She muttered, staring up at him. "But you already knew that."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me." She kept her voice calm, but a fire was building behind her eyes. "You owe me that, at least." She spoke, a little quieter. Hermione took a step forward to emphasize her point. Snape stared at her, his arms crossed across his chest.  
  
"Talk." He commanded in a tone that he knew with experience made students cower. Hermione gave the smallest smile. Her mind whirled with what to say.  
  
"Let's think logically. If you and I both loved each other, because you know I love you, why wouldn't we work?" Hermione put her hands on her hips. Snape seemed to consider her for a long moment before he spoke. 'This is not going to be easy.'  
  
"Fine," he sneered, stepping forward to loom over her, "if you presume as much, we'll start with the fact that it is only a presumption, and you have no proof. You will also not be able to find irrefutable proof. But like you said, IF, so I'll humor you for a few minutes." His sneer widened as his voice turned even colder.  
  
"First of all I'm your teacher." He glared at her, a challenge in his eyes.  
  
"While student/teacher relationships are indeed frowned upon," Hermione started almost instantly, "nowhere is it written that they are prohibited. And you know how much time I spend in the library, I know." Hermione smiled at her quick thinking. Snape, however, was not phased.  
  
"I am a Death Eater. You would be in danger by being a part of my life." He raised as eyebrow.  
  
"Voldemort has been after Harry ever since he caused his downfall. Being friends with Harry Potter has its risks. I've dealt with the close proximity of Voldemort for seven years now. I know that he can't be avoided...and I'm not afraid anymore." Snape considered her words as Hermione eyed him closely.  
  
"I'm a man with a terrible past. I don't want to drag you into that. I've done things your young mind cannot even begin to fathom."  
  
"You've told me this before." Hermione sighed. "Whatever you've done will not make me love you less. Try me." Hermione smiled and sucked in her breath, using all of her height. She saw something she'd never seen before flash in Snape's eyes...it was something like regret. 


	4. Chapter 4

"November 1977...Wath-upon-Dearne England." Snape turned away  
slightly as he began, not looking Hermione directly in the eyes. He  
leaned against the wall for support.  
  
" Voldemort offered me a place in his league for the first time. He  
offered me unbelievable power...and at the time it was all I had ever  
wanted. Of course, I had to pay a price to show my loyalty to the  
Dark Lord. He brought me to Wath, to a hill at midnight. On top of  
the hill there was an old dilapidated house. The shutters hung on  
their hinges, creaking, as a cold wind picked up. The whole place  
looked like it needed a paint job, and even then it would still be  
classified as a shamble. Pieces seemed to break off and fall around  
us as we climbed the myriad of steps. I remember everything about  
that experience as if it were yesterday. I could smell the pine from  
the woods about forty feet behind the house. It was raining an hour  
before and the grass was slick, the air heavy, and a cold fog hung  
over the place. It was like something out of a dream, something  
surreal...but as we came closer, it was more like a nightmare. I  
could hear a woman screaming from inside. The shrieks sounded  
familiar...but I didn't think anything of it until I followed  
Voldemort inside. Upstairs a solitary light bulb shone in the  
shadows. Slowly Voldemort pushed open the door.  
  
Sometimes when a door creaks I flash back to that moment...right as I  
saw the woman's long black hair and deep eyes. She glanced up at me  
as I entered and I could see tears cascading down her puffy cheeks.  
She screamed as I entered, and I shuddered. Voldemort motioned for me  
to move against the wall. He told me to keep my eyes open or he would  
torture her more, harder and more painful than I could imagine. So I  
watched as Voldemort performed the Imperious Curse on her. The woman  
was only forty, and I stood by as Voldemort ravished her. It seems  
that you've gone through a lot at forty, but not nearly enough to die,  
when you've not even reached half a century. She was strong and  
resisted as much as she could, but as you can imagine, Voldemort in  
his prime was not resisted with much luck. He raped her, making her  
move with him as he fucked her...all the while as I watched without  
the luxury of darkness. When Voldemort was done he pinned her against  
the wall with his wand and did the Cruciatus Curse to her. I watched  
her small body writhe with pain until he laughed, cold and dark.  
Finally he relented...and her torn, broken, disheveled body fell to  
the floor. He at last pointed his wand at her forehead, and executed  
the last unforgivable, the most horrible curse of them all. Avada  
Kedarva. In a flash of green light and the most horrible scream I've  
ever heard she was gone. She died calling the name of her only  
child...mine.  
  
It took a while for the full weight of the fact that I had stood and  
done nothing as my own mother was beat, raped, and killed, and then I  
felt pain as you cannot imagine, and will not ever imagine to even a  
fraction of what it was. I was an official Death Eater now, and I had  
passed initiation." Snape's eyes were on fire. His knuckles were  
white as he clenched them next to his sides. He pivoted on his heel  
and began to stalk away.  
  
He jerked to a halt as Hermione grabbed him with a strength he would  
not have thought her capable of. He glanced down as she spun so that  
he was facing her. Her brown eyes were dark with sorrow as tears  
poured down her face, soaking her robes.  
  
"I still love you, Severus. I don't care what you did as a Death Eater. It's just like that quote... 'The past is a different country, they do things differently there'. I told you how I felt before. I don't care what you did; I will always love you. Knowing your past will only help me to understand you better...I won't judge you Severus, not on that. Not now, not ever. You aren't going to scare me away." She put a firm hand on his shoulder. Hermione watched as Snape looked her over, seemingly analyzing her. His guard dropped, and she saw the amazement in his eyes.  
  
"But what of my age?" He asked, incredulous. "I'm too old for you."  
  
Hermione smiled. "What is age? Age is knowledge and wisdom, maturity and experience. Age is truth and power, all of which I desire in a man. You and I are meant to be together. We're here, together, now. Age is merely a number...true age cannot be quantified so simply. Love has no age, Severus."  
  
"Hermione..." Snape started, speechless. Hermione took the chance to wrap her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm so in love with you, and nothing will ever change that." She breathed, her words warm through his robes. Snape gazed into her eyes as he lifted her chin with his hand. Hermione grinned. "No matter what you do I believe there is an 'us'. I'm not going to let that go." Snape let out a soft laugh.  
  
"If anything happens to you I..." he started. Hermione placed a finger over his lips.  
  
"I know." She whispered. "I can take care of myself. I'm not a child."  
  
"I know." His lips curved upwards in a smile. Hermione lifted her head towards him the smallest bit, but Snape caught her movement and dipped his head with hers. His lips brushed hers ever so slightly as he planted a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Follow me." He breathed, and began the trek to his private chambers, Hermione by his side. He led her down the twisted paths, the portraits mostly empty here because of the darkness and absence of heat that were the signature of the dungeons. Hermione grabbed Snape's hand and entwined her fingers with his. To her surprise he smiled, and his face lit up in carefree ecstasy. He spoke his password quickly and pushed Hermione against the back of the door to claim her lips in a hungry kiss. A hand slid down to knead her breasts as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Hermione shivered as Snape pressed his body against hers, and she could feel his want for her. She lifted her hips and he grinded into her, leaving her hot and breathless. Hermione's arms flew to the back of his neck and she pulled him towards her, his tongue burrowing deeper in her throat. She moaned. Her fingers massaged his scalp as she tousled his hair, desperate for any other way to feel his skin with hers. He dropped his hands to cup her ass and lift her, using his weight to slide his knees under her. He put a hand between her legs to support her, and his thumb rubbed her from over her pants. She wrapped her legs around his waist and propelled herself forward, crushing his hand between her wetness and his cock. The friction of her, moist and soft, against him, long and rigid, caused a growl from the deep of his core and she smiled against his kiss. He licked her lips, outlining them with his wet, velvet tongue. Hermione reached a slender arm around his waist and under his ass to stroke the underside of his cock. He dropped his lips to her neck and sucked, drinking in her creamy skin. His teeth scraped down her chest, drawing her clothes down. She pulled him closer and grabbed his robe, buttons scattering as she ripped it apart, exposing a black silken shirt. She pressed her hands against his chest, circling the material around her fingers. She pulled it up to his shoulders, and he whispered,  
  
"Hold on to me." She squeezed her legs around him and dropped her arms to encircle his waist. He pushed his knees forwards again, holding her up. He reached up and discarded his shirt haphazardly on the floor. Hermione pushed up to him and pressed her lips to his, feeling empty from the loss of his kiss even in the few seconds of its absence. Snape turned and Hermione gasped as she was pulled from the wall. Her fingers dug into his back as she attempted to hold on, giggling along the way. He stumbled backwards a bit under her weight, walking to his room. A few steps more and he gave under her. The two fell to the ground. Hermione cracked up as she landed on top of him and Snape, hearing her giggles, began to laugh with her. Hermione caught her breath at the uncharacteristic display of Severus Snape laughing. She decided for the moment, however, that she liked him better silent and placed her hands on his face and quieted him with a fervent kiss, her teeth worrying his bottom lip between them. She trailed a warm hand down his stomach, pressing against his muscles. She spread out her fingers, tickling a path to the edge of his pantline. She undid the buttons tantalizingly slow, eliciting a dark moan from him. Hermione glanced up as two strong hands were placed over hers, urging her to speed the process up. He then gently placed a hand between her breasts and guided her up so that he could stand. His pants pooled around his ankles. He quickly stepped out of them, and wrapped an arm under her knees as she held on to his neck, and he carried her honeymoon-style down the rest of the hall. He murmured another password to unlock his door and plopped Hermione on his bed, the both of them laughing. It was enough just being together to make each happy. Snape advanced on her and Hermione crawled backwards until she reached the dark headboard.  
  
"You're such a tease!" She breathed, amazed.  
  
"Me?!" He asked in mock innocence, eyes wide as he undressed her. "No!" He blew on her exposed skin and she shivered in delight. "Never." He remarked as he stopped and leant back, taking his hands off slightly, so that his fingers felt like feathers trailing down her stomach. Hermione gave a frustrated groan. He took the signal and pulled her shirt over her head, his hands then flying to trace the lacy outline of her bra. He heard her sharp intake of breath as he brushed her nipples underneath the tight fabric. She hardened under his touch, his every move drawing liquid fire to drip from her core, and she moved under him anxiously. Snape reached a sturdy hand behind her and Hermione's bra was off in a fluid motion. Her breasts fell forward, longer without the confines of the lacy fabric. He held them, feeling their weight in his hands. He extended the velvet tongue Hermione had already begun to know so well. She shuddered in anticipation as he dipped and touched the edge of her nipple with it. Hermione groaned, her voice seeming to liquify on its way to Snape's ears. He resisted the temptation to pound into her, wanting to make it perfect for her, and enclosed the nipple in his mouth. His tongue swirled and whirled and licked her into a frenzy as his other hand made it underneath her pants to find a lack of underwear. He paused, cocking an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What?" She protested, "Can't the Head Girl ever have a little fun?!"  
  
"I suppose," he cooed, his motions stopping. Hermione gave a tiny growl from the back of her throat.  
  
"Bloody hell, Severus! Don't stop!!!" Snape smiled, giving her an apologetic nod before pulling the remaining clothing from her body. Hermione shut her eyes in bliss as he climbed out of his boxers and pressed himself to her, bringing skin to skin. She could feel his erection against her thigh and in one perfect swoop she flipped on top of him and nudged his cock into her.  
  
"Already?" He questioned, an amused glint in his eyes.  
  
"Take me now, and take me hard. We'll have time enough later to take it slow. All I want right now is to feel you inside me."  
  
Snape didn't reply. Instead he pushed forward, burying himself in her. Hermione whimpered as their hips began a rapid rhythm.  
  
"So...good..." She cried as he thrusted inside her. Hermione could feel him pushing against her walls and the steady wetness from her core. She screamed out as he pulled on a nipple and found her tongue with his. The sheer sensation of him touching her all over brought her down and she orgasmed, holding on to him as if she would fall. Pins of pleasure erupted all over her. Snape heard his name as she called it over and over. Just when he felt her relax around him, he began to move in long, hard strokes. He grunted as she came back to earth to slam her hips forwards. Sweat trickled off their bodies, the smell of sex filling the room. Hermione covered his ass in her hands and pulled, driving him farther in than she thought possible. She lowered her face to his chest and sucked fiercely on his nipples. At a glance up from Hermione, Snape came, the passion in her eyes driving him over the edge as he pumped twice more to bring her with him. They flew, higher than just two bodies on a bed as their souls joined, and wave after wave of pleasure washed over them. He went to move, beginning to slide out of her, but Hermione put a hand squarely on his chest.  
  
"Stay."  
  
They slept, each cradled in the other's arms.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Hermione awoke to a small pressure against her thigh. Still half asleep, she kept her eyes closed as the touch continued upwards, brushing tenderly over her clit. She stretched, and the touch slipped into her. She gave a soft purr as the touch, which she now recognized as a finger, stroked her from the inside. Another finger was then trailing up her thigh slowly, and Hermione wondered through a haze of sleep if it would ever reach her center. The seconds seemed like days as she waited to feel it in her core. It made it then, pressing in time with the first and Hermione called out Severus' name lightly as the touches pushed and pulled on her inner walls.  
  
"Hermione." He whispered, and her eyes opened drowsily. "I love you."  
  
Tongue replaced fingers.  
  
"Severus..." She panted, looking down at his long naked body atop hers. He glanced up, and the sight of the love in his eyes as he was down on her made her jerk. Hermione marveled at how her body reacted to him, and him alone. It was indeed the way to wake up. Snape held her hands as she came. He kissed the insides of her knees sweetly, then licked away the residue from her arousal. When she was fully aware again, a few long moments after her climax, he led her hand in hand to his bathroom. Hermione gasped at the beautiful sight before her when he opened the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm giving you a lot this weekend, because finals are coming up next week, and I'll be far too busy FREAKING OUT to proofread any more old stuff (or write any new stuff, though as you prolly know I haven't started that yet, as I'm not to the end of the old stuff. But I'm prolly making no sense. I'll shut up now, the point was just to say don't harass me when I don't post any more this week, until next weekend. Thanks, and review, review, REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
A bath had been filled, in Severus' oversized whirlpool. Thousands of candles filled the room, hanging magically in the air. Classical music played lightly in the background. The tub was filled to the brim with purple bubbles, and a heavy fruit smell lingered in the air. A tray sat next to the bath, lined with carved soaps and glass bottles of brightly colored liquid. A line of rose petals trailed from the doorway to the tub, and Severus lifted Hermione's hand to his lips in a simple kiss before guiding her to the bath. Hermione looked around, trying to take it all in.  
  
"It's beautiful!" She breathed, stepping into the warm water. "Absolutely perfect." He bent down to kiss her. "Thank you."  
  
"Oh, I'm not done yet. I have quite the morning planned for you." He picked up one of the glass bottles and poured a sweet smelling substance into his hands. Hermione smiled, but stopped after an instant. Her eyes widened.  
  
"But it's Tuesday! Classes..." she started, a heavy frown forming. Snape patted her on her shoulder, and the cool liquid in his hands dripped down her back. He began to massage her.  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione. You have an hour and a half before class starts. Just relax." He moved his hands down her back, kneading into her muscles. Hermione sighed. With his hands moving like butter over her, soothing away any thoughts of school, she was completely at his mercy. She stretched in the warm bath as his hands roamed over her, vanishing any tension...not that she had much, considering the way she woke up!  
  
***********************************  
  
Hermione felt like a goddess. She stepped out of the bath, hand held by her lover. He had washed her, instructing her to just lie there and close her eyes, and she did. She remembered the warm play of his fingers shampooing her hair, and she smiled at him. He rubbed her body with a towel, pulling her close to him. Hermione tilted her head and kissed him. She let the towel fall to the floor and pressed against him, her body still slightly slick. He pushed her against a wall and lifted her up as she put her legs around him. His kiss deepened as he used his leverage to delve deeper into her mouth. Hermione arched her back, and Snape moved his fingers delicately over her taut nipples.  
  
"You know...I hadn't added this in my plans for you." He voiced as she reached a warm hand down and caressed him. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Well isn't it nice to be spontaneous?" she breathed against his neck before sucking on the tender skin there. Snape laughed as she pushed him backwards out of his bathroom. Hands were placed on his shoulders and she shoved him so that he fell onto his bed. She advanced on him, standing over him on the unmade covers.  
  
"Now I want you to just lay there." She spoke, mimicking his words from before. "And let me help you...relax." Hermione put her hands on him, both with fingers spread on his shoulders. Slowly she kneaded her way down, pausing here and there to flick his nipples or nip at the soft skin at his belly button.  
  
Snape felt Hermione's slender body brushing him, her touch bringing fire to the surface of his skin wherever her fingers were. She moved in slow circular motions, and he wondered what he ever did to deserve something as precious as Hermione Granger. He didn't have long to think though, because a few moments later all rational thinking stopped as he felt soft lips like a whisper against his penis. He glanced down to see her supple naked body on top his, her lips enclosing him. The sensations were more than wonderful. She was soft and warm against him, and he moaned as she let a tongue out to stroke the length of him.  
  
It was indescribable.  
  
She chanced a nervous look up to him, to see his eyes closed in pleasure.  
  
"I've never done this before." She confided, her motions momentarily paused. Snape nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, dear, you're doing fine. I'll help you." Hermione smiled, a bit of confidence returning as she lifted his balls in her hands, rolling the skin with her fingers. Snape moaned, and Hermione replaced her fingers with soft kisses all around him. She stroked his hard cock at the same time, wanting to touch every part of him that she could. Slowly she trailed her mouth back up to his tip, her teeth slightly scraping against him as she did so. Her tongue slid out and she licked his head lightly, her fingers moving up and down his shaft.  
  
"Ooohh." He sighed, and Hermione increased the speed in which her fingers moved around him. "That's it. A little harder." He instructed, and she complied. She increased the pressure of her hand, squeezing around him as she pumped up and down, her tongue stroking more firmly on his head. She opened her mouth, and took as much of him in as she could. Snape gave a groan of delight as he was enclosed in her hot throat. She moved, swirling her tongue over him as she sucked hard on him. Her lips opened and closed a bit as she withdrew from him for a moment, only to plunge back over him the next. He hardened more underneath her, and Hermione wondered if it would be possible for him to burst. She chuckled, envisioning that, and the vibrations traveled all the way up his spine.  
  
"What?" He wondered.  
  
"Nothing." She spoke around him, her words mumbled, as she was a tad preoccupied. Snape smiled.  
  
"It feels good when you laugh."  
  
Hermione sighed, relaxing her throat. She tried to imagine something funny. A picture of Neville's bogart popped into her mind. Imagining ripping a green dress off of her lover while in the midst of heavy passion made her giggle, and she could feel his reaction to her. She laughed again, the thought refusing to leave her mind.  
  
"You're going to have to tell me what's so funny when I can fully comprehend things again, Miss Granger." He spoke, looking down at her. His eyes were glazed over in the midst of the sensations he was feeling.  
  
Hermione laughed as she wondered how she would explain that to him. She sucked harder, and her fingers gripped his balls and pulled tenderly as she moved her head around him. Snape stretched, murmuring her name as she licked him in long motions from base to tip and back again. He was glistening, and she pumped harder and faster around him. Hermione heard her name as he shifted under her and pushed his hips forward, trying to bury himself to the hilt in her gorgeous mouth. She shoved him into her throat a few more times.  
  
"Hermione, look at me." She gazed up at him, her tongue still at work. Watching her lick and suck and stroke him, Snape came, the sight of her amazing in his mind. He busied his hands in her hair as he climaxed, the damp tresses cool on his hot hands. She waited until he was done and then licked him clean, her tongue moving all along his thighs and then in a line up past his bellybutton, over his chest, sucking on his neck, so that finally she kissed him deeply on the lips. He could taste himself on her, and he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth, massaging it with his.  
  
"I love you, Hermione." He whispered, and she smiled against his kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I love you like I've never loved anyone in my entire life. I never would've thought it possible to love someone so completely with every fiber of my being."  
  
"And I love you, Severus." She countered, and moved her hands along his back. Her hair fell over him as she kissed him again, then, reluctantly, she stood.  
  
"Unfortunately we both have other places to be in, oh." she glanced at the clock on his wall. "Five minutes! Fuck!" Hermione jumped up, and grabbed her robes. She was thankful for a moment in that she could just wear the same clothes as yesterday, and no one would notice. "Thank god for uniforms." She murmured, and hurriedly dressed. Snape had walked over to his closet and was looking through it flustered, throwing a few items onto his bed. He waltzed over to Hermione, kissed her sweetly on the lips, and then returned to his task of getting dressed.  
  
"You ought to do a summoning charm for your books, or you'll never make it on time." He advised, and Hermione nodded before breaking out her wand and reciting the magic words before speeding out the door.  
  
"See you in class!!" She breathed seductively as her footsteps echoed down his hallway and then out of earshot. Hermione caught up with her books as she was about ten feet from her Transfiguration class. A few students were looking at them as they flew through the air and Hermione grabbed them, giving a small embarrassed smile as she waltzed into class a second after the bell rang. She took her seat, attempting to not look flustered. 'If they only knew.' She thought, and stifled a laugh as McGonagall nodded a greeting to her before handing her a test. She seemed to eye her a bit suspiciously, as Hermione had never in her life been even a second late. She was usually the first in class, books out and quill ready before the bell rang. Hermione flashed her a smile, and when McGonagall neared her, Hermione whispered.  
  
"Sorry Professor. I grabbed the wrong book! How silly of me." McGonagall nodded, satisfied by her reply, and Hermione let out a breath of relief. She looked over the questions.and smiled. Nothing like an exam to cheer her up on her already perfect morning.  
  
She confidently filled in every answer, and checked them twice, before being the first student to hand in her test. She chanced a glance over at Harry and Ron, who, by the looks of it, were not even on the second page. They looked at each other nervously before seeing Hermione, and smiled at her, trying to cover for themselves. 'I hope they didn't notice I was gone last night. Ha, fat chance of that.' Lying to them would not be easy, but she would do it if need be. Nothing was going to spoil her new relationship with Severus. At least that's what she told herself....but then again, the unexpected happens often at Hogwarts.  
  
**************************************  
  
Ginny Weasley sat, watching Hermione eat her lunch. Ron was right, she was acting a trickle peculiar. Ron and Harry had come to her, earlier after Transfiguration, and asked her to talk to Hermione. They thought that maybe she'd feel more comfortable talking to Ginny if it was some sort of girl problem. Ginny smiled. She highly doubted that, but it was nice still to see her brother and Harry concerned about their friend.  
  
Hermione and Ginny had become extremely close in their last few years, to the point where they were almost like sisters. Ginny was sure that if there was something bad happening in Hermione's life she would surely tell her. She pondered, absentmindedly picking at her chicken while she watched Hermione quickly glance up to the head table, blush, and look away. 'Peculiar indeed.' She thought, and made up her mind to ask Hermione about it later, when they could have some one on one time. Ginny's eyes roamed the room, slowly making their way up to the Head Table. Sure, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was smart, and by far their best yet, but she doubted Hermione would have a crush on him. He was intrinsically good looking, but Ginny thought Hermione would have learned her lesson with Lockhart. Still, the more and more she watched Hermione, the more likely the possibility seemed. During the conversation, when she thought no one was looking, she'd steal glances to the Head Table. Professor Gaul caught her eye once, and she gave him a weak smile before turning back to Ginny. Of course, it wouldn't explain why Hermione had failed to return to her room two nights in one week, but Ginny thought she'd better save that for later. It was too much to think about for the moment, considering Harry was reenacting his famous quidditch victory from the week before, the one where he had yet again almost gotten killed. Ginny sighed, taking in his untidy hair and fierce green eyes. 'If only he noticed me.' She thought, but for the moment was content to picture him running to her, years in the future, after he had won a quidditch match on the national team. She saw him step off of his broom and run with arms outstretched to her, and she would be ready to take him into her arms and congratulate him.  
  
A piece of chicken was put into her mouth, and she chewed on it thoughtfully, too wrapped up in her daydream to notice Hermione yet again staring at the Head Table...and Professor Snape, trying very hard not to blatantly stare back.  
  
"Hermione...can I talk to you for a bit?" Ginny voiced loudly in the common room. Ron looked over at her and gave her a subtle nod of approvement. Ginny leaned in to Hermione from her overstuffed armchair. "It's about boys." She whispered, and Hermione gave her a knowing smile.  
  
"Sure Ginny. You want to go to my room so we won't be interrupted?" Her eyes traveled to Harry and Ron, who were working on history of magic homework on the floor. Ginny brightened. She gave a curt nod and followed Hermione towards her room, looking back to see Harry wink at her. A smile formed on the inside of her heart.  
  
"It's about Harry." She spoke as they reached her door. 'Well, it's partly about Harry.' Ginny thought as she took a seat on the red and gold comforter. 'And it's partly about you mysteriously disappearing at night.' Hermione stared at her, concern in her eyes. Ginny took the chance to jump right in.  
  
"Do you know what it's like to just, like someone...for a really, really long time?" her voice was filled with a slight annoyance, and Hermione knew instantly just which someone she was talking about. She could relate so well.  
  
"Of course, Ginny! We all get crushes." She sat next to the small, redheaded girl, and put an arm around her shoulders. "Although I don't know if I'd call what you and Harry have a crush. I'm sure he's got some feelings for you deep down, and I know that you really care about him. Sometimes the unexpected is just right around the corner. Remember that Ginny, it can always get better." She stared into the young girls eyes. "Maybe you're just not being obvious enough. I mean I know Harry's not stupid...but he IS a guy. Sometimes they just need things spelled out for them." Ginny shifted, and looked into Hermione's smiling face.  
  
"How do you know all this?! Have you been hiding something from me?" She poked Hermione in her side, who squealed. "I know you, Miss Hermione Granger...and you can't keep a secret from me! Come on then, out with it!" she tackled Hermione, pushing her over on the bed and tickling her under her arms. Hermione shifted wildly under her, attempting without much luck to hold her off.  
  
"Alright!!" she muttered, breathless. Ginny gave a triumphant grin, and sat up.  
  
"Spill." She instructed, and Hermione let out a slight groan, realizing what she had just said. She couldn't lie to Ginny, not the girl who was closer to her than her own family.  
  
"Umm..." she started. Ginny frowned.  
  
"Alright then, let me start. First of all, what I suspect is that you've been acting a little strange lately because of a boy. Is that correct?" she gazed at her with what Hermione had always thought of as all- knowing eyes, much like Dumbledore's.  
  
"Yes." She whispered, her cheeks turning the smallest shade of red.  
  
"And you've been with him those past nights when you didn't come back to bed, weren't you?!" There was a soft edge in her voice. Hermione smiled. Ginny was teasing her. At least she could have some fun with it. She imagined having the same talk about being out at night with a boy with Harry and Ron, and she chuckled. Ginny looked offended. "What? Isn't that it?" her eyes widened in curiosity.  
  
"No, no. You're right Ginny, I've been with a boy." Her cheeks were now as bright as Ginny's hair, and Ginny grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"You just HAVE to tell me all about it!!" she squealed, hugging Hermione tightly. Hermione laughed.  
  
"I can't tell you who it is, though. I know a lot of people wouldn't like us being together...especially Harry and Ron." Ginny nodded, the broad grin still plastered across her face. "I can tell you about him, but not who he is. Now, what are we going to tell the boys?!" They looked at each other, and both burst out laughing.  
  
"We can tell them you were kidnapped!" Ginny screamed in delight, knowing full well that it was outrageous. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Who on earth would kidnap me?" she laughed as Ginny gave her a playful punch.  
  
"Peeves!" Ginny countered. "It would be just like him to try to kidnap someone, just to cause a raucous!"  
  
"Too bad Peeves wouldn't be able to touch someone.he'd go right through you! Imagine Peeves floating down the hall yelling 'I'm going to kidnap you!! Be afraid, be very afraid!' And all he could do is just float right on through you and give you a nasty chill!" the girls laughed, and spent the next half hour coming up with crazy stories that they would tell Harry and Ron. They were both on the floor, red and giggling, when Hermione paused. "Seriously, though, Ginny...what are we going to tell them?"  
  
Ginny paused, and Hermione could tell by the way she chewed on her lower lip that she was deep in thought. A light bulb seemed to click on over her head, and her eyes lit up.  
  
"I know!! I don't think they looked for you in the library. You're in there enough, you could just say you were really into a book and fell asleep right there on top of it. Next thing you knew, Madam Pince was next to you, shaking you and telling you that you had to get up. Sometimes she doesn't check the library until later...it could very well be one in the morning before she found you!" Hermione lit up. It was a perfect story.  
  
"You're amazing, Ginny, you really are!" She confided, and gave the girl a high five.  
  
"So...I'll go along with this nice little story of yours.if you tell me more about this mystery boy!" she laughed. Hermione smiled. She had been dying to tell someone about Severus. Hell, she wanted to scream it out loud for the whole world to hear, but she knew that that would only bring misery. So she had kept her mouth shut. But Ginny Weasley was the best kind of friend, the one who kept secrets what they were supposed to be: secret. Hermione wouldn't have to tell her who it was, but it would be a relief to get the whole thing off her chest. She smiled with giddy excitement. Being in love was a wonderful thing!  
  
"Okay, so, it's like you said earlier. I'd had a crush on him for a long time, but I thought that we would never work. Of course now I'm totally, utterly, helplessly in love with him!" She stretched her arms over her head and fell backwards on her bed dramatically. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Really? What's it like...this being in love? How do you know?"  
  
"Well for one thing, you think about him all the time. I mean literally, like every other second. And when you're with him you just feel so happy and complete. I'm sure it's different for every person, but when you're in love Ginny, you'll just know it. I imagine that you and Harry could have something quite like me and Se..." Hermione froze, her eyes wide. Ginny pretended not to notice. She stuck a finger in her ear and pretended to clean it out.  
  
"What was that? Didn't catch that last bit!" She was almost shouting. "There's summat in my ear!" She stuck another finger in, looked at it in mock disgust, and wiped it on her robe. "That's better. Now what were you saying?" Hermione smiled. There was no one in the world like Ginny Weasley, and she felt lucky to have her as a friend.  
  
"What I was saying was that," she gave her an appreciative smile, "you and Harry might one day have what I and this boy have."  
  
"HA, yeah." Ginny laughed. "If he ever noticed me!" Hermione frowned.  
  
"Well we're just going to have to try harder, aren't we? I'm not supposed to tell you this...it's kind of a secret only Head Girl and Boy and prefects are supposed to know.but there's going to be a dance on Valentine's Day. It's pretty much a surprise, unless someone spills it to the whole school. But I'll tell you what...I'll help you on that night. I'll do your hair real fancy, and put some special makeup on you, and you can use that perfume of mine you love so much. When I'm through with you Harry will take one look at you and be speechless!" Ginny jumped up.  
  
"That's great Hermione!! You're the bestest best friend a girl could wish to have!" She stood next to Hermione's mirror, imagining how she could look with Hermione's skilled hands making her over. She grabbed a handful of hair and piled it atop her head. "We'll have so much fun!" Hermione nodded, getting up to stand behind Ginny in the mirror.  
  
"And you can help me look my best for my mystery date."  
  
"Is he hot?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. Her lips twisted thoughtfully. "He's not traditionally hot, you know, the blonde hair blue eyes real muscular type thing." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Nah, we don't like that type anyway." Hermione saw Harry flash through her mind. 'No,' she thought, 'we don't.'  
  
"But I do think he's very handsome. He has the most amazing eyes. They're so dark and deep...it's like you could get lost in them if you stared too hard. And then you'd be in there, a window into his soul, you know, because that's what they say eyes are; and they're so deep you would just wonder around in there for days, not knowing how to find your way out!" She smiled, sounding rather stupid to herself, but Ginny didn't seem to notice. She continued.  
  
"He is nice though, he has some muscle in all the right places, not too buff, but not skinny either." She glanced quickly over to Ginny, who gave a little huff.  
  
"Skinny isn't all that bad!" She said, a smile creeping up on her lips. "Aw, I know you didn't mean it like that, Hermione." She shrugged, and Hermione gave a smile of relief. She wiped her hand against her head.  
  
"Whew! Thought you were going to tackle me again there if I didn't take it back!" They laughed. It was comfortable banter, and Hermione once again felt relieved as she went on and on about how much she loved Severus, and how he made her feel. Not once did Ginny try to pressure her into telling her more, and Hermione was thankful for such a wonderful audience.  
  
It was late at night when the two stopped talking. Hermione glanced at her clock, yawning.  
  
"Good gracious, it's almost tomorrow!" She spoke, a yawn interrupting her. Ginny looked at her clock, and then stifled a yawn herself.  
  
"Darn you! You know they're contagious!" She picked up her robe, which she had taken off earlier because of heat, and placed it nonchalantly over her shoulders. "We'll have to talk more later." She yawned again. Hermione felt herself smiling.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Ginny was almost to the door when she heard Hermione chuckling.  
  
"What's so funny?" She turned and looked down her backside, making sure nothing was amiss.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that that's just something he would say. A simple 'indeed.' Sorry, my mind's a little bit preoccupied right now!" She sat back on her bed, giving Ginny a small wave.  
  
"You ARE in love." Ginny yawned, her voice filled with envy. "Well it's about bloody time too!" She stuck out her tongue at Hermione, then slipped quietly out the door. Hermione fell backwards, her hair falling around her head. She stared at the ceiling for a few moments, her expression dreamy. She wouldn't be able to steal Harry's invisibility cloak anymore without further questioning. Questioning that she wanted to avoid, so at least for now she was out of luck. Hermione sighed. She wondered if Severus was feeling the same way about her, and she wished for a way to get to his chambers without the scrutiny of hundreds of portrait people, not to mention the chance of getting caught by Filch.  
  
'There has got to be something in the library about connecting your own fireplace by Floo powder. Even if it isn't the cleanliest stuff, it's discrete...and I could travel right from here to Severus' room and be back before class, no questions asked. Hmm...what a world of possibilities that would create.' Hermione smiled against her shirt as she pulled it over her head, taking off her clothes for the night. She picked up her wand and murmured a charm. Her room grew dark, and she layed in bed, looking up at the dark ceiling, thinking about her lover. Finally sleep came, and it was filled with dreams of wonderful pleasure. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione sat up in her bed suddenly. She was sweating, and her covers were strewn about her bed fitfully. She had been dreaming about Severus when a thought occurred that was so strong as to wake her up instantly. During their acts of passion the thought had never crossed her mind, and she sat now, staring into the darkness in terror. They hadn't used any type of protection.  
  
"Shit." She whispered uncharacteristically. It was not like Hermione Granger to swear. She threw on a shirt and her robes, then left her room to run to Madam Pomfrey's. It was the only place she could go without being in trouble, as students often went looking for the nurse in the middle of the night with ailments. Hermione pushed open the portrait of the fat lady, who grumbled sleepily.  
  
"Hey!" she called indignantly. "Where abouts are you off to at this time of night?"  
  
"I need to see the nurse!" Hermione yelled back as she sped towards the main corridor. Her footsteps echoed loudly as she climbed down the steps two at time, her heart pounding in her ear. As she neared the nurse's station she slowed, and pushed up against the wall. The hard support of it behind her back was comforting, and she stood there for a few moments to catch her breath.  
  
Hermione and Madam Pomfrey had developed a bit of a friendship in her last year at Hogwarts, and it was only natural since either Harry, Ron, or Hermione seemed to be in the hospital wing at all times. She couldn't recall how many times she had sat by one of their bedsides, and Poppy, as she had instructed Hermione to call her, had sat by her side when she could. She would smooth Hermione's hair and tell her what exactly she was giving the boys, what herb or potion and what properties it had. Hermione stopped, now right outside the older woman's door. Even with her friendship this would not be easy. Sure, Poppy Pomfrey was discrete, but she wasn't stupid. Something as big as a pregnancy scare would surely warrant a lecture from her, and Hermione frowned at the prospect of losing her trust. She pushed open the door slowly. It would not be wise to go looking for Severus at this time of night, as she would look RATHER suspicious if caught, and Hermione felt that she couldn't wait till her next potions class. What other choice did she have?  
  
Madam Pomfrey sat leaning on a wall, her eyes half closed. Hermione cleared her throat, and the older woman started. She sat upright quickly, and gave the younger woman a smile.  
  
"'Ello, Hermione!" She stood, and closed some distance between the two. "What brings you in here at this time of night? I hope you're alright, dear." Concern flashed in her eyes and Hermione looked around the almost deserted wing as she heard pleasant snoring coming from the sick room. Hermione stared at floor, her mind working on how to phrase her problem.  
  
"Hermione?" She tilted her head up as a hand was placed on her arm. 'Best to just come out and get it over with.' She thought. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Poppy...I might be pregnant." Her eyes returned to the floor, suddenly interested in the boring patterns on the tiles. Poppy frowned, but kept her hand firmly on Hermione's arm...and gave it a small squeeze.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione." The girl lifted her head and looked into her eyes. She was a bit surprised when she saw no trace of anger, only concern...and the mere trace of a smile. "Too caught up in passion to think about the little things like protection, eh?" She flashed a knowing grin. "So our little 'Mione has finally grown up and become a woman." Hermione nodded, and blushed furiously.  
  
"I know that these things are not to be taken lightly, Poppy. And don't worry, it won't happen again. Like you said, we were both just caught up and not thinking. If you're going to lecture me I understand." She gave a weak look up at her friend, her mentor. Poppy considered her for a moment.  
  
"Have a seat dear." And the two of them sat down. Poppy pulled a chair over so that she was only a foot away from Hermione, and took her hands in hers. "Now normally I have this wonderful little lecture planned out. You're not the only one who gets caught up in passion." She smiled, and Hermione relaxed. "Can't think of how many terrified girls have come in here with your same problem. It's those damn teenage hormones, I'm telling you!" She laughed, and stroked Hermione's hand. Hermione laughed with her, and Poppy looked her over again before continuing.  
  
"But in your case I think I'm going to forego that lecture. I know you to be an extremely smart and capable girl...excuse me, woman." She winked at Hermione, who then found herself blushing. "I trust you to be able to make the right decisions, and so I'm going to let you in on a little secret here, but it's just that-a secret. I expect you not to broadcast it all over the school." Hermione shook her head, curious. Poppy continued.  
  
"You see, it would look a little bad for Hogwarts if we had large numbers of girls just coming home pregnant each term. So, about three hundred years ago, the professors and headmaster at the time decided to place a little charm over the school. Well...I say little, but it's actually very complex; required all of them together to do it. But you see...unless both the man and woman want a baby, than the woman will not be able to get pregnant. Quite genius, if you think about it, because we haven't had a pregnancy since. Not a lot of girls you're age have dreams of babies in their heads."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Nor do I."  
  
Poppy smiled. "Good. Because even though babies are wonderful blessings, it's no time for a bright young woman like you to go thinking about things like that. You, my dear, need to worry about homework!" She patted her hand. "Just please tell me that you really love this boy to go around in things as serious as sex." Her laughing tone was gone, and the worry in her eyes touched Hermione. A dreamy smile spread across her face.  
  
"No, Poppy, we're truly in love."  
  
"And you're sure he feels the same way? I don't want you used, Hermione. These boys sometimes have one thing on their mind." Hermione laughed at her lover being compared to a hormonal teenage boy.  
  
"No, he's nothing like that! Honestly, his intentions are honorable...he really loves me." Hermione felt a stupid grin plastered across her face. Poppy stood.  
  
"It's so nice to see you happy." She spoke as Hermione followed her lead and stood next to her. The older woman pulled her into a hug. "You had better be going back to bed. I suspect that you need your sleep!" Hermione felt her blush creeping down her chest as Poppy winked at her. And with one last squeeze of her hand Hermione left, much more relieved than she was when she had entered.  
  
***********************************  
  
Hermione slipped into the common room, then up to the girls' dormitories quietly. All around her were the sleepy sounds of her fellow Gryffindors getting up and ready for another day at school. A tall redheaded girl waved to Hermione as she went to her room to take a shower in her very own bathroom. It was nice not having to stand in line day after day just to use to get washed. She smiled at the girl, a seventh year like herself.  
  
"Morning, Emily." The girl managed to return her smile through a full-blown yawn. Her bag was tucked under her arm, filled to the brim with her clean robes and shower supplies. Hermione looked her over, and noticed her camisole sinking lower and lower on her chest. She motioned towards it, and Emily looked down, about ready to fall out. Shaking her head in annoyance, she pulled the fabric up briskly.  
  
"Too tired to care, really. See you in class!" Emily replied, and disappeared towards the bathrooms, another yawn on her lips. Hermione smiled and returned to her room, where Ginny was drying herself off. She eyed Hermione suspiciously.  
  
"I didn't know when you'd be back. Just in time though! I'm sorry 'bout taking one before you (she motioned towards the bathroom). And I know I told you I wouldn't pester you about him, Hermione, but you're making me so curious!" They had shared Hermione's shower ever since Hermione had become Head Girl in the beginning of the year, and it was no bother at all to Hermione. Ginny didn't take up much space; her belongings were shrunk onto one shelf in the tub. Somehow she managed to never be in Hermione's way. Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh Ginny! Do you have to be so dramatic? I was simply seeing Madam Pomfrey. I haven't even seen him yet today...sadly." She added, and started to undress. Ginny seemed to accept her excuse, although for fun she gave Hermione a quizzical look first. Hermione chose to ignore her and stepped into her bathroom, shutting the door behind her.  
  
****************************************  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked briskly towards the Great Hall. It was time for breakfast, and Hermione was just plain sick of listening to the two boys complain about how hungry they were.  
  
"Honestly! It's like you hadn't eaten in days!" She exclaimed as they opened the large wooden doors to the Great Hall. Harry gave her a funny look and patted his stomach.  
  
"Tell that to it! I feel like I'm bloody starving." Ron shook his head in agreement and Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other, shaking their heads.  
  
"I will never understand you two!" Hermione laughed as they went to take their seats. Almost everyone was standing, and it was a bit crowded. Hermione's eyes widened a little as she saw the Potions Master headed toward her. He had his normal, annoyed scowl on his face as he attempted to battle the throng of hungry students bustling to their seats. With as especially angry scowl he bumped into Hermione roughly, his hand near her side. Something light dropped into her pocket, and when Hermione turned to look at him he gave her a fast wink, which went unnoticed by everyone around them. Everyone...except a small redhead who was getting more curious by the minute.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Miss Granger! A move like that in class and you could blow up the entire school!" he shuffled away angrily. The four of them sat down.  
  
"Did you see that?!" Ron asked, incredulous. "He just slammed right into you!! Then he insulted you for it! The nerve!!" He muttered something along the sorts of rudeness and greasy people while Hermione busied herself in the buffet before them, trying her hardest not to pay attention. Ginny bit her lip as her Potions Professor stared at the girl across from her, and Ginny shook her head at the thoughts she was having. 'No...it can't be.'  
  
The mail arrived, it always came early on Wednesdays, and Hermione took the opportunity to slide her hand smoothly into her pocket, and pulled out a small sheet of parchment. She looked around. Harry and Ron were reading over Hermione's copy of the Daily Prophet like they did every morning. Ginny was immersed in a letter from her mother. Hermione opened the paper. Small black ink covered the page, and in a scrolly, elegant hand it said simply: 'eight o'clock, my room. I look forward to tonight immensely.' Hermione slipped the page back into her pocket, smiling to herself. She counted the hours until their meeting on her fingers and gave an inward sigh. It was going to be a long day.  
  
At a quarter to eight Hermione was finishing up her History of Magic essay and helping Ginny with her potions homework. The girl was normally excellent at the subject ever since Hermione had tutored her in it a year ago, and Hermione expected she was just using the work as an excuse to talk. Ginny had been particularly frustrated with Harry lately, to the point where sometimes she would jump up and down behind him in the hall and he would still not recognize her presence. Hermione was sure he wasn't doing it on purpose, but she was determined to get him to notice the girl. Ginny, like Hermione, had begun blossoming into womanhood. She often curled her hair, which was now almost down to the small of her back. Although she was still short, the youngest Weasley had a huge presence to her. Hermione sometimes envied her stunning blue eyes and flat stomach. It was a shame that she spent all her time running after a boy who saw her only as his best friend's little sister.  
  
Hermione glanced at her watch. If she didn't leave soon she'd be late; it was a bit of a trek down to the dungeons. Ginny gave her a pleading look.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Ginny. I have to get down to the library. I can help you later if you'd like...but I might be down there a while." She winked. Ginny knew, of course, that Hermione wasn't actually going to the library. Hermione needed someone to cover for her in case the two boys, unlikely as it was, decided to go down and look for her. She packed up her homework and books and headed to her room. As she was looking in her mirror and applying a touch of lipstick Ginny peered in from around her door.  
  
"You will tell me about it when you come back, won't you?" She asked, a little sadly. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Of course! Now you have fun with the boys. And don't worry about Harry too much, he'll come around. I'm sure of it!" She brushed a whisper of eyeshadow across her lids, a pale violet shade that made her eyes seem to shine. "And I want to thank you for doing this for me. You and I both know the boys would never let it rest if they knew I was going out to see a boy. How do I look?" Hermione turned around for her dramatically, and Ginny smiled.  
  
"Beautiful, Hermione. You look beautiful." The two walked out together, Hermione with a quill in hand. Well, she had to look like she was going to the library, didn't she? Ginny returned to her seat by the boys, who looked up as Hermione walked by.  
  
"Have fun doing research." Harry quipped playfully as she turned to give them a smile.  
  
"Yeah," Ron cut in, "we know you will!" And then Hermione was opening the picture of the Fat Lady, and on her way. A glance at her watch told her that it she had four minutes to get to his room, and she quickened her pace. Hopefully he'd be waiting for her in the classroom so she wouldn't have to find her way through the maze of corridors, but when she arrived in the room he wasn't there. Hermione walked through the back of the large room, through the storage closet, and into the secret passageway that she had walked only a few times before. She would have to frequent the path more often to become familiar with it, and she grinned at the thought. It wouldn't be too much of a chore.  
  
Slowly she made her way through the halls, glancing around at the empty pictures. Without Severus it was a bit more confusing, and she had to stop more than once to make sure she was heading the right way. At a few minutes after eight she was holding her wand outstretched and the door to his chambers swung open at her whispered password.  
  
There was immediate warmth. A fire crackled in the background, and Hermione breathed a breath of relief. She was surprised in how homely it felt, and a small thought rang through the back of her mind. 'I belong here.' Hermione glanced around, but he wasn't in the great room. She noticed a window that she hadn't seen before, its curtains now drawn back. It was fairly dark out, the purple sky looming over the frost covered grounds. Surprisingly, the room was high up, which she also hadn't noticed before. The path from the dungeons must've had an upward slope. Taking off her robe, Hermione patted the wrinkles from her sweater. She adjusted her skirt and draped her robe over the leather couch. Suddenly the sensation that she was being watched came over her, and she lifted her head. Severus stood in the doorway to his bedroom, an inviting smile on his face. Hermione closed the distance between them quickly and wrapped her arms around him as she was pulled into his kiss.  
  
He was so warm and welcoming, and Hermione opened her mouth to the doings of his wondrous tongue. His hands roamed her body, pressing down her back. He inched a hand down her chest, and Hermione arched her back into his touch. Smiles and kisses, and he put her nipple between his two fingers and worried it between them. Hermione moaned.  
  
"Hey." She greeted, pulling away reluctantly from his kiss.  
  
"Hey yourself." He countered, and she rolled her eyes. "What do you want to do?" He asked, taking Hermione's hand. Hermione looked around. She really hadn't gotten a chance to thoroughly review his massive book collection, and her eyes brightened at the prospect. Snape seemed to read her mind.  
  
"You're not here just for the books, are you?" His tone was playful, and Hermione led the way over to the shelves.  
  
"Me?! No...never!" The same words he had used to her before. He narrowed his eyes at her and gave a scowl, but Hermione saw the warmth in his eyes. She lifted herself up on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately. They held each other for a long moment, wrapped up in the act of tongues mingling and hands touching, before Hermione turned back to the myriad of leather covers. She pulled out a worn copy of Most Potente Potions. Snape smiled.  
  
"Have you read much of that? It's one of my favorites." He brushed a steady hand through her mane of hair. Hermione flipped through the pages.  
  
"Not too much...a bit for your class though." He brightened.  
  
"Oh yes, the big project last year. I remember you did extraordinarily well on that." Hermione blushed. Snape lifted her face to look into her eyes. "And I believe you even went as far as to take it from the restricted section in your second year.no small feat, I would add." Her eyes widened.  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Well," he chuckled. "There aren't too many potions that would turn you into a cat and land you in the hospital wing for quite some time, are there?" Hermione laughed and closed the book. She went to put it back on his shelf but Snape caught her hand in the air.  
  
"I believe I know more about you than you'd expect, Miss Granger. I've had my eye on you for quite some time, although I never expected to be standing here, offering to loan you a book from my private collection."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. "Really?" He nodded, and kissed the hand he held in his. "Oh, Severus!! Thank y..." her words were cut short as he took her lips in another kiss, hotter and wetter than the former. He squeezed their bodies together, his erection pressing into her. The book dropped to the floor, now unnoticed. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: as I read this over, I realize that I'm probably the world's biggest pervert! There's sex, sex, and for a change of pace, SEX!!! I'd ask you to tell me if you minded, but because you've gotten this far I know you don't! Enjoy, fellow sex-obsessed friends! ; D  
  
Snape led Hermione to his bedroom. The lights were off, and the fire cast a romantic lull of the room. Hermione smiled into his kiss as he pulled her to him with a firm hand on her back. She reached down to stroke him over his pants, her hands gripping his cock tightly. Snape moaned, and Hermione probed her tongue farther into his mouth. Stopping, she gave mysterious look as she walked backwards to his bed.  
  
Snape lifted an eyebrow as Hermione began to undress herself seductively. He watched, transfixed, as she lifted her shirt over her head to reveal her absence of a bra. Her pants came off next, and she was wearing hot little panties. Snape growled readily as he stood by, held by her gaze. Hermione lowered her head to her shoulder and kissed it, clad now in only small, red, lace underwear. Her teeth grazed against her skin and she moaned, her lips opening and spreading over skin. A lifted look told her that Snape was enjoying her display, and she arched her back and closed her eyes and drifted her hands down her chest. Hermione lifted one of her supple breasts in her hands and brought it close to her face. Blowing across it lightly, her nipple hardened, and she repeated the process with her right breast before taking her nipples in her hands and caressing them. Her gaze shifted yet again to the figure standing a few feet from her, and she continued to touch herself as the bulge in his pants grew. Her hands pushed and pulled, flowing over her body with practiced skill. Slowly she made her way to her stomach, and she sucked in her breath to lengthen herself as she drew her hand across the top of the red lace. Fingers flitted over the material, and she slipped them under the top of the fabric to pull them down. She started to, and then stopped. The disappointment in Snape's eyes caused her to laugh, and instead her hands returned to her breasts, and this time she sucked on her fingers, making them dripping wet before returning them to herself. Hearing a surprised chuckle from in front of her, she smiled, enjoying performing in front of her lover.  
  
Snape began to undress, not capable of waiting for Hermione much longer. His eyes never left her, however, and she succeeded this time in pulling off her panties. A slickness coated her nether region, and she stuck out a tongue, touched it to two fingers, and ran them over her clit.  
  
"Mmm." Hermione moaned, and Snape slid out of his pants a little faster. She batted her eyes at him, and his gaze never left hers as she stuck a slick finger into her core. Pumping into herself, she let out a throaty growl and suddenly a very naked Severus Snape was inches away from her face. Hermione closed her eyes slightly and breathed into his face as a second finger joined the first. He eyed her up and down, licking his lips seductively. Hermione sighed and fell back onto his luxurious bed, her fingers still working in her core. He moved on top of her, his knees around her waist and he watched her. She found his stare thrilling, and he let out a sigh of approval as she dragged her fingers lightly along her inner walls.  
  
"Do you like it? Does it turn you on to watch me....playing with myself, while I think of you?" her words were deep and sultry, and she breathed heavily. He took hold of her wrist and pulled her hand to his face. Hermione gasped as he drew her wet fingers into his mouth and sucked her clean, his eyes never leaving hers. There was something about his eyes, something deep and sexy, and Hermione felt herself getting moist at the passion she saw radiating from them.  
  
"Fuck yes." He whispered, his lips millimeters away from hers. "But not as much as I like to participate in your wonderful seduction." And with that he pushed into her, and she was hot and wet and tight around him. He shut his eyes in pleasure, and ground his hips against hers.  
  
"Fuck?" Hermione asked, her tone innocent. "Why that sounds like a wonderful idea, Severus!" He buried himself in her as a response, and Hermione screamed. She tensed around him, and he pressed against her walls deliciously. Hermione panted, her body slickening as she grew hotter. He worked her furiously, and she cried out in pain as he rammed into her, before crying out his name in ecstasy a moment later. He kissed her, silencing her screams, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed into him fiercely. He was swiveling his hips, and she could feel him against every inch of her insides. Rubbing her fingers furiously over his nipples, she spoke in a hot voice.  
  
"I want you to come, Severus. I want to feel you explode in me, hot and hard in my wet cunt. I want you to come so I can run my warm tongue up and down your big cock and lick you clean. Come for me, Severrrrrrrrus, come hard, and fast....and long. Oh Severus, ah, ah, AH, AHHH." She moaned as he brought her close. She thrashed under him, driving him deeper and deeper into her milky depths. He shivered. The sensations of her against his body mixed with her liquid voice and he let out a growl as he thrusted again and again, moving faster and faster. Hermione's nerves sang as he hit her in all the right places from the inside out. Tiny droplets of sweat rolled down her skin, and she was sent on a blissful ride through heaven. Vaguely she could hear Snape calling her name, and she felt him explode in her, filling her.  
  
Hermione moved slowly; she was going to be sore tomorrow, but it was all worth it as she saw the enchanted look on Severus' face.  
  
"You're a goddess." He whispered, and she moved, letting him slide out of her. She crawled down to his penis, and took it in her mouth while flipping him over onto his back. Slowly, and very gently she sucked the remains of his orgasm away, and licked him dry. Hermione then crawled up to her lover and opened his mouth to her with her tongue, letting him taste himself on her. He pulled her into an embrace, and ran his hands over her smooth body. His fingers felt like feathers, tickling her oversensitive flesh, and Hermione smiled in deep satisfaction. Her hands took up their own action and she ran her fingers through his tousled hair before letting them go lower.  
  
"Anyone for seconds?"  
  
*********************************************** Ginny looked up as Hermione opened the door to the common room. Her potions homework layed finished on her lap and she gave a sleepy grin. Harry and Ron sat, still extremely confused over advanced divination work. Hermione hovered over their shoulders and read their work. She had to hold back a chuckle.  
  
"I wish I could help you there, guys. Unfortunately we really ought to be going to bed. Ginny, you coming?" Hermione tapped her on the shoulder. "Looks like you did a fine job there without me." She pointed to her work. Ginny nodded.  
  
Walking over to Harry and Ron, who both looked very tired and irritable, she gave them their goodnights. Harry smiled weakly as Ginny's hand lingered on his shoulder...before she joined Hermione and they climbed the steps to Hermione's room. Shutting the door, Hermione gave Ginny her biggest grin. Ginny ran to sit on the bed.  
  
"What happened?" She breathed. Hermione fell back on her bed next to the redhead.  
  
"Oh Ginny..." She sighed. "It was wonderful!" Ginny leaned back and interlocked her arm with Hermione's before Hermione stood and began to change for bed. The book that Severus had given her was placed on her nightstand, and Ginny read the title warily. Hermione turned to see Ginny flipping the book over in her hands and scanning the pages.  
  
"He...er, likes potions too?" Ginny offered nervously. Hermione nodded.  
  
"He does. We really have a lot in common." She yawned. "What time is it?" Ginny glanced down at her watch.  
  
"Almost midnight. What did you two do for that long?!" There was innocence in her voice that stopped Hermione. She wanted to tell Ginny everything, but the younger girl had never even been kissed before. 'She wouldn't understand.' And then Hermione scolded herself for belittling the girl. Just because she was young she didn't need protected! Hermione thought of herself, and how Severus had tried to decide her future for her: a future without him. It had hurt her to be thought of as anything other than the independent young woman she was. She decided to tell her.  
  
"Sometimes we just sit there, and talk, and he holds me. And we just take comfort in the fact that we can just hold each other, and then nothing else in the world matters. Do you know what I mean?" Hermione peeked out the door to her bathroom, her toothbrush in hand. Ginny nodded.  
  
"Yeah. On the rare occasion that Harry and I get to talk, and you know what I mean, like really talk, then time just flies by and the world around us changes but we don't even realize it. I remember last time we stopped talking we looked out the window and it was raining fiercely. I mean we didn't even hear anything before. It was loud too, like thunder." Ginny gave a dreamy look out Hermione's window. The moonlight shined over the lake, which was clearly visible from the upper tower where Hermione's room was located. She could hear her best friend running water in the bathroom. Hermione poked her head out again, drying her face.  
  
"If I tell you a secret, will you promise that you won't tell anyone?" There was a mischievous glow in her eyes, and Ginny gave her a confused look.  
  
"You know I will, 'Mione." She sat up, interested. Hermione squealed with delight and sat down on her bed again. How would she phrase it? 'Hmm...how can I tell her this without her getting the wrong idea? We made love? No...that's a little to cheesy when you're explaining it to someone else. How can I tell her how wonderful he makes me feel, how his touch sends my body into a reaction only he can bring, how I can see a different world from the reflection in his dark eyes?'  
  
"I'm not a virgin anymore." There, she had said it. Ginny's jaw dropped. Her eyes widened, and for a few moments she was speechless...something that only happened when Harry was in the room. Hermione took Ginny's hand in hers and smiled. "Don't worry about me Ginny, I know it was the right thing to do, and we really love each other. For heaven's sake Ginny, don't look so stunned! Say something!"  
  
"Wow." There was hardly any sound at all, and Hermione laughed, then pulled the girl into a hug.  
  
"You don't know how much of a relief it is to tell someone! All I really want is to go screaming it down the halls, and writing his name in little hearts over my stuff, which I know sounds childish, but the only reason I want to is because I can't! I can't tell anyone that we're together, and it kills me! You're my best friend, Ginny, and I can't even tell you who it is. But when he's kissing me all my worries just fade away, the world outside doesn't exist, just us. It's the most incredible feeling I've ever had!"  
  
"Is he a good kisser? He looks like he'd be one..." Ginny clamped a hand over her mouth as soon as she had said it. "Oops." She murmured, her head down. Hermione froze. Ginny's hand dropped from hers, and she put her hands on the redhead's face and forced her to look in her eyes.  
  
"You know?" There was a fear in her eyes, and Ginny regretted opening her mouth. She slowly shook her head. "How?"  
  
"It sort of all came together. I won't tell anyone though, Hermione, I swear!"  
  
Hermione just kind of stared at Ginny for a few moments. "How long have you known?"  
  
Ginny blushed. "Well, not concretely until tonight when I saw that book." She pointed to the worn copy on the nightstand. "But I had an idea before. I saw him slip that note into your pocket. And I saw how you two look at each other." She gazed at the stripes on Hermione's comforter, but Hermione lifted her chin up with her hand and pulled her into another hug. Ginny gaped at the tears flowing from Hermione's eyes. She almost never cried, and never in front of anyone else.  
  
"Aren't you...like, grossed out?" Hermione asked, a smiled on her face as she wiped at her tears. Ginny grinned.  
  
"No! Actually, I don't think he's bad looking at all. I mean, I know everyone hates him because he's harsh, but I owe a lot of my confidence to him. You know how I was in my first year, 'Mione, I wouldn't even raise my hand...and he yelled at me. And boy did he yell! But now I'm fully competent, and I have more confidence. He started that, I think. Besides, after my first year and now that I raise my hand and do things right, he's been actually kind to me. So, it is a little weird...because it's you and Snape!! But I think I can handle it. I've never seen you this happy before!"  
  
The two stayed up most of the night talking. Hermione was practically jumping for joy in the fact that she didn't have anything to hide from Ginny, and Ginny was enjoying listening to her. It was exciting to hear that Hermione now had a sex life, and she paid attention with great interest as Hermione explained a few of her questions. Finally, at almost three in the morning, Ginny was being ushered out of the Head Girl's room.  
  
"Do you understand now why I can't tell Harry and Ron?" Hermione spoke, laughing. Ginny nodded.  
  
"Although that would make for quality entertainment." She nudged Hermione playfully and wiggled her eyebrows.  
  
"You do, you die!" Hermione yelled as Ginny walked down the hallway, turning back to stick out her tongue.  
  
Hermione layed down on her bed, thoroughly exhausted. It had been quite a night. She picked up a random book from her shelf and flipped through the pages absentmindedly. Suddenly the picture of a fireplace appeared on one of the pages. Hermione stared at it, dumbfounded. She had searched for hours in the library last week on the Floo Network, and here it was, right in her very own personal collection. How to Connect Your Own Secret Floo Network. Hermione shook her head, but the title was still there when she glanced back. How could she have forgotten about it, she never forgot stuff that interesting! Quickly she began to read, not fully convinced that if she didn't read the passage now, that it wouldn't be there in the morning.  
  
(A/N, Hope you enjoyed. And please tell me you didn't laugh out loud at Hermione's attempt to talk dirty. It was my first time writing it, and her first time doing it, so it's not going to be perfect! I read over it and cringed, but I wanted to leave it in to give you all a good smile!! :) please please please review!) 


	8. Chapter 8

Harry and Ron looked up as Ginny and Hermione ran into the Great Hall. Breakfast was over in three minutes, and they were finally showing. Ron squinted at Hermione, a noticeable line down her face.  
  
"Hermione....can I ask just what that is?" He pointed to the line. Hermione's hand fluttered up to feel the large crease on her skin. She frowned.  
  
"I fell asleep on a book. Sorry guys, but we really don't have any time to talk, food's a waitin'!" The two girls began to pile food on their plate and bolt their food. Harry gave them a funny look. Ginny blushed as he eyed her still-wet hair. He seemed to be looking at her admiringly.  
  
"You look nice today, Ginny." Harry spoke, thinking she needed the compliment. Her clothes were practically thrown on, her blouse was wrinkled and her robes were buttoned oddly. He moved around the table, and Ginny's eyes followed him until he stopped behind her. "Go ahead and eat, and let me fix your buttons." Ginny glanced down as two hands came from around her back and started working at her collar. She seemed to realize that she wasn't moving, and all of a sudden she shoved in another bite. Ron watched her turn as red as her hair and laughed to himself. Hermione chanced a look at the Head Table to see Severus raising an eyebrow at her. He wasn't the only one looked to her table, however. Professor McGonagall gave a heavy frown at the two girls. Hermione looked away quickly, avoiding her Head of House's eyes.  
  
*******************************************  
  
A week later, the Valentine's Day dance was drawing nearer by the minute. By now the whole school knew about it, and there was talk of it everywhere. Hermione was putting the finishing touches on her fireplace. Planning on surprising Severus on the day of the dance, she often snuck out of his bed while he was sleeping and worked on his fireplace in the quiet of the night. They had been spending only a few nights together so as not to arouse suspicion, and Hermione was getting anxious for when she could come and go to his rooms as she pleased. In their last trip to Hogsmeade, Hermione had helped Ginny pick out a new dress robe with the money she had been saving, and she had planned her entire look. Hermione had been collecting flowers for the past few days, which she kept fresh with a simple spell. She was practicing doing her hair with the flowers when a knock came at her window. A black eagle was hovering outside the window, a very large package in its claws. Hermione jumped up when it dawned on her who the eagle belonged to, and opened the window excitedly.  
  
The eagle flew in dramatically and put the package in Hermione's hands before nipping her affectionately. It buried its beak in Hermione's pocket and withdrew one of the treats Hermione always kept for it. It flapped about nobley as the two girls looked at each other. Hermione smiled, and Ginny looked a bit confused.  
  
"Is that Professor Snape's bird?" She asked hopefully. Hermione nodded, and began to undo the string on the package. A gasp was let out as she saw a silvery violet color creeping through the paper. Standing, she held up a long dress. The fabric looked liquid, and the light flowed off it magically. Hermione turned it over in her hands. Long bell sleeves flowed past the corset top, with silken ribbons traveling down the front and lacing down the back. The skirt of the dress poofed with liquid crinoline, and it looked exactly the right size. Ginny stared, speechless. Hermione ran her hands over the fabric. It was cool to the touch, and felt weightless.  
  
"Go on then, Hermione, put it on!!" Ginny breathed. She had found her voice, and was talking happily. "It's good you didn't buy another dress. Did you know he was going to get you one?" Hermione shook her head. "Put it on!!! I want to see, Hermione. It's so beautiful, your favorite color."  
  
The Head Girl raced to take off her clothes. She could hardly contain herself, and with shaking hands she slipped the dress over her head.  
  
A feeling of liquid cool washed over her, and Hermione looked down to see the dress shrinking, pulling in around her waist to fit to her like a glove, yet still feel miraculously loose. Hermione laced the ribbons at the front of the corset and turned so Ginny could help her with the back. She spun in her mirror, noticing how the dress flowed with her every move. The skirt lifted in the air as she moved, and she spun around faster and faster, watching it puff out. A hoot rang out from next to Ginny, bringing Hermione out of a sort of daze.  
  
"Okay Gwydion, hold on. Let me write something for you to take back." She ran to get parchment and a pen. Ginny looked at her. "What am I going to say?"  
  
"Err..." Ginny started. "That it's the most beautiful dress you've ever seen! And that it fits you great, and it's your favorite color. Oh, and that it's really thoughtful and ask how he knew you didn't have a dress to the dance. And that it's perfect and you love it, and him, and." she had to stop for a breath and Hermione laughed. Gwydion walked across her bed impatiently.  
  
"I don't think he'll wait for all that!" She smiled and pointed to the majestic bird. "How about, 'Dear Severus, the dress is the most beautiful and thoughtful gift I've ever received. It's perfect. I cannot even begin to describe my thanks.' No, scratch that." She moved her quill back and forward over the spot. " 'Thank you.'" Tying the paper to the eagle, she opened the window for it to exit, and shut it after he flew away. Turning back to Ginny, she jumped up and down. "I think I've had more excitement this year than I've had my whole life! Come here, Ginny, feel it; it's like water. It feels cool!"  
  
The younger girl joined Hermione in front of her mirror, and ran a hand down her sleeve.  
  
"Wow." She gasped. "Wait till Harry and Ron see you in this!"  
  
Hermione frowned then. "Ginny.what am I going to do about Ron? I know he likes me, and I'm afraid that if I wear this his eyes may just about pop out of his head." Hermione made a motion to illustrate, and Ginny laughed.  
  
"He knows you have a boyfriend, 'Mione, even if he isn't happy about it. Besides, I'm already working on setting him up with Lavender. Maybe he'll be too busy trying to put the moves on her that he won't even notice you!" Ginny smiled. Hermione started to take the dress off.  
  
"I hope you're right, Ginny. I wouldn't want to hurt him." She unlaced herself, and Ginny went to work on the back.  
  
"He'll get over it."  
  
*************************************  
  
The next day was Saturday, and Hermione had a chance to see Severus. She was ecstatic. She couldn't wait to tell him that she had connected their fireplaces, but managed, somehow, to contain herself. It was going to be a surprise for the dance. Hermione had planned on telling Severus that she would meet him in his rooms at a certain time, and then just happen to show up by Floo. She was running through her dramatic appearance, his startled reaction, and amazement.  
  
Severus looked up from his seat on the couch to see a laughing Hermione entering his chambers. Quickly he put down his book and went to her, giving her a deep kiss.  
  
"What's so funny?" he eyed her a little suspiciously. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Snape narrowed his eyes at her and gave her a worried look before breaking into a smile. He pulled her into his arms. "I want to thank you again for the dress."  
  
Snape sighed. Hadn't the thousand times she'd previously thanked him been enough? He rolled his eyes, not used to anyone thanking him. "You're welcome." He answered for the thousand and first time. "What do you want to do tonight?" And so began their normal conversation, but Hermione was in an adventurous mood.  
  
"I want to look around...every time I go to thoroughly explore your books I end up getting somehow distracted!" She motioned to the rooms. Snape shrugged.  
  
"There isn't much more, but go ahead." Hermione walked around. She didn't think she'd ever be able to learn all the names of all the books on her lover's shelves. He had such a varied collection, one that had both surprised and impressed her on her first visit into his rooms. Muggle authors like Alice Hoffman, Daphne DuMaurier and Shakespeare laid next to the works of Nicholas Flammel and Miranda Goshawk. Hermione perused the books yet again before turning to his bedroom.  
  
"Do you mind if I go through your closet?" She asked, a girlish cheer coming over her face. "Oh, I'd love to pick out your clothes, and then you can put them on, and I can do you hair. You know, if you really wanted, I could put it in little ickle braids all over." She chortled. Snape frowned.  
  
"Go ahead and amuse yourself, it's through that door. But you are NOT touching my hair." Hermione gave him a quick squeeze on his hand and pulled him to his closet. She began to pull through the hangers...seeing black. Black, black, and for a change of pace, black. Hermione groaned. She was looking through his socks, when she found a nice clean white pair, although they looked as if they'd never been worn. 'Well, that's random.' She thought.  
  
"So...you think Harry's going to ask Ginny to the dance?" Hermione had been talking about her friends to Severus, and he would always listen, even if he did cringe when she mentioned Harry's name. That was one of the things Hermione loved about him, how she could tell him anything and he would never judge her or criticize her. Earlier she had told him about Ginny and Harry, and Ginny's unwavering yet failed attempts to get Harry to notice her.  
  
"No. Potter's got his head too far up..." he stopped when Hermione spun her head around to give him his very own patented death glare. He looked flustered, and Hermione smiled. Only she could do that to him. It had taken him quite a while to lay his emotions out for her, but he had done it. They had an honest relationship, and they each knew if the other was hiding something. He hadn't even gotten mad when Hermione had explained to him that Ginny knew about them. Rather, he was impressed in the girl's intelligence and loyalty to his Hermione. He changed his words. "No, I doubt he'll even notice her."  
  
Hermione sighed. He was probably right, although she was planning to make Ginny so beautiful that he would be an idiot if he couldn't see her. And yet, she was still worried. Turning back to his closet she almost choked. A pair of black leather pants was hiding under an old Slytherin robe. An idea popped into her mind, and a very big, evil grin appeared on her face.  
  
"Would you go as far as to bet on it?" She pondered. Snape looked at her.  
  
"Yes, I would. There's no way in hell."  
  
"Alright." Hermione replied, standing up. "Then it's a bet. What do you want if you win?"  
  
Snape looked around his room, thinking. What did he want? 'It has to be something good, something she won't expect. Something that isn't easy.'  
  
"If I win, I want you to promise never to help Neville Longbottom in my class again." Hermione's smile dropped. "He's got to learn on his own sometime, Hermione. And it's his last year...he has gotten a little better." Snape cringed. He had just complimented Neville Longbottom. He made a face as if he'd just smelled something foul. Hermione brightened.  
  
"Fine." She reached back into the closet. "And now we both know that students and teachers are allowed to wear whatever they want at this dance, as long as it's appropriate. If I win..." She dug out the pants. "You wear these." A grin the size of Montana was seen as Snape fumbled for words. His eyes were wide in amazement.  
  
"I er, I didn't think I still had those. Damn, why did I keep them, haven't been in style since I bought them! They probably don't even fit right anymore." He looked down at her hopefully. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"You done yet?"  
  
Snape nodded reluctantly. "Fine, it's a deal." And they sealed it with a kiss.  
  
***************************************  
  
Before either of them realized it, Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the bleachers on the morning of the dance. They had been given the whole day off, and Harry and Ron were enjoying it by practicing on the quidditch pitch. Ron had finally made it on the team in his last year, though try as he might, he wasn't the all-star Harry was. So there they were, Harry attempting the show Ron the Wronski Feint, which he had perfected some time ago.  
  
The two girls talked excitedly of the evening before them. Ginny was ecstatic. Hermione had talked to Ron, and together they had gotten Harry to ask Ginny to the dance. Hermione smiled, thinking of the outfit she had picked out for Severus to wear.  
  
"Just you wait until tonight, Ginny. You're going to be shocked." Hermione had already told her about the bet. Ginny grinned.  
  
"Snape in leather pants. Somehow it just fits! I bet everyone's going to be shocked!! Can you just see their faces?!" She laughed, a full and rich sound that warmed Hermione despite the chilly air.  
  
"Indeed I can." She rubbed her hands together, and blew on them. Her breath froze in a white cloud in front of her face and Hermione frowned, looking at the two figures darting around the field. "Come on, Ginny, it's cold. Let's go in, we have lots to do!"  
  
They waved to the boys on broomsticks, and the two flew over to them. Hermione and Ginny bid them goodbye, and set off for the castle, a slight skip in their steps.  
  
*************************************************  
  
In Hermione's room Ginny sat, curlers in her hair. Hermione was arranging flowers across her bed, braiding their stems around wire with her wand, making a crown for the redhead. Hermione had an array of tools set across her dresser. Eyeshadows, blushes, lipsticks and glitter lined the entire top, and she was carefully choosing which shade would exactly match Ginny's pale blue gown.  
  
Hermione stood, wearing only a slip and bra. They had two hours until the dance, and she didn't want to risk getting anything on her dress. Her own hair was braided and pinned atop her head. Gently she took out the curlers in Ginny's hair and worked in the flowers, small white ones that were still magically fresh. Bobby pins in her mouth, she pulled her fingers through Ginny's curls and pinned them away from her eyes. Hermione had a muggle boombox on in the background, and the two girls sang to the hit 'Girls just wanna have fun' as Hermione danced around Ginny. She retreated into her bathroom to find a can of hairspray that was infused with thousands of silver sparkles, and popped her head out to give an evil grin at Ginny.  
  
"Should I be scared?" Ginny asked, smiling as Hermione began to put the finishing touches on her hair. They coughed as the chemical smell formed a cloud around them, and Hermione opened a window. She laughed, and Ginny got up from the chair in front of the mirror and motioned for Hermione to take her seat. And so they swapped places, Ginny taking the small braids out of Hermione's locks. Soon Hermione's face was surrounded in layer upon layer of voluminous crimps, and Ginny's skilled fingers twisted strands from the sides of her hair back into spiral shaped bun, leaving the rest to dangle on Hermione's shoulders. She added the same silver glitter spray, and then commenced the makeup process. Hermione sat as Ginny brushed on a light cream foundation, the palest of pales to match Hermione's flawless skin. She dragged a thick black line over her eyelids, and when Hermione opened them her eyes seemed to pop. A silvery shadow highlighted her brow bone, and Ginny colored her lips in a dark raspberry before dusting a light rouge on her cheeks.  
  
Ginny's makeup was slightly more elaborate. Hermione used blue liner to draw scrolls from the outer edges of her eyes back in Egyptian like designs towards her hairline. A peach blush complimented her pale blue eyes and glossy lips. Hermione dusted a sheer glitter over her eyelids, and light danced off of her eyes in every way she moved.  
  
The room was filled with the sweet smells of fruits and spices as perfume was sprayed meticulously over pressure points. Hermione dabbed some on the insides of her wrists before letting some drip down the carved valley between her breasts. Ginny raised an eyebrow at her, and Hermione blushed. She handed the bottle to Ginny.  
  
"Well go on, you never know if you're going to want it there later, do you?" she laughed, and Ginny turned crimson before mimicking Hermione's actions. "You never know, Ginny, Harry might pick tonight to finally open up his eyes and realize that you're not just his best friend's little sister!" It was a doubtful prospect, but Ginny was grateful in that Hermione had hope.  
  
Half and hour later dresses were fluttered over heads, ribbons were being laced, stockings pulled tight. Shoes were being pulled on, with long, slender heels and open fronts. Hermione pulled hers over her vigilantly painted toes. They were silver, with the tiniest stripe of an emerald green along the tip. You would only be able to notice the contrasting colors if you paid close attention, and Hermione was sure that someone would indeed notice. It was the same someone she was going to meet in less than ten minutes. Over the past weeks Harry and Ron had let up on trying to figure out who Hermione's boyfriend actually was. They had had many angry glances from Ginny, and Hermione had been unrelenting in her refusal to give them any hints. When asked if they would share a dance Hermione had simply shrugged. It was hard for her not to be able to be openly escorted to the dance, and she had felt badly when she had turned down Neville and Seamus, but she explained to them that she was hoping on seeing someone else there, although she did promise them dances. For if she was able to dance with Severus, it would do her good to dance with as many boys as possible, and not to draw too much attention to the two of them. Snape had told her that he wasn't sure of whether the professors would join in, but if they did, he promised her he would devise a way to make it over to her.  
  
Hermione grinned. Even if they couldn't share their love in front of everyone, they could dance the night away in front of Severus' fire. The scene flashed in front of Hermione's mind, and she brushed her hands across her dress in a hurry. It was time to meet him. Giving a final look in the mirror, Hermione saw herself standing next to Ginny. They were almost the same height in their heels, with Ginny's being taller than Hermione's. Ginny's flower crown looked resplendent on her, and the younger girl gave off a sort of glow that could only be matched by Hermione's. And glow Hermione did. Her dress shimmered and shone in the light, seemingly liquid as she moved. Her breasts were lifted from the corset top and peaked out from over the top suggestively. She looked like she could be set in another time period, one of tiny waists and men in topcoats and chimney hats. Hermione smiled, then cast her eyes to Ginny. The younger girl was admiring herself with an amazed glint in her eyes. Her rosy cheeks beamed and her lips shined. Hermione took her hand and they gave pretend kisses to their cheeks, not wanting to mess up their lipstick.  
  
"Hate to run, Ginny, but...." She started. Ginny gave a sigh in mock exasperation.  
  
"I know, I know...you have someone waiting for you!" She smiled, and they hugged very carefully. "Thanks for making me beautiful Hermione."  
  
"Ginny, you've always been beautiful, I just helped." She got out her wand and cast a spell over herself. Ginny cocked her head.  
  
"What's that for?"  
  
"It's so I don't get all dirty and messed up during the trip by Floo. I'd hate to have all this preparation go to waste! Thank you, Ginny." And with that she picked up her jar of Floo powder. She threw the powder onto her fireplace, and spoke. "Severus' rooms." Ginny watched as Hermione stepped forward, and disappeared into the cackling flames. Turning, she locked the Head Girl's room, and headed to meet Harry and Ron. 


	9. Chapter 9

Severus Snape was in his bathroom, pulling a comb through his silky locks. Hermione had warned him about a surprise that would appear in, he glanced at his watch, two minutes. He had eyed her suspiciously when she had told him, but she vehemently refused to tell him more.  
  
"That'll ruin the surprise!" She countered, and he had pulled her into a kiss, all thoughts of the surprise vanishing from his mind. Until now. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had used a bit of cologne, and he smelled of dark spices. Gazing down at the tight leather pants in his reflection he frowned. He was going to go out, in front of hundreds of students, in front of his peers and coworkers, in front of Dumbledore even, dressed in muggle leather pants. He shook his head, almost disbelieving. So he had lost. He wouldn't go back on his word for anyone, especially not on Hermione. He sighed, and brushed a hand over his black turtleneck. He looked strangely out of place in his rooms, which spoke of old wizarding families and tradition. 'It's for Hermione, it's for Hermione.' He repeated the phrase over and over until it became sort of a chant, a mantra to keep him sane. He smiled then, thinking of all the shocked looks he would get later. There were many shades of Severus Snape that the student body as a whole would never know, save for Hermione. Snape frowned. One minute. He paced over to his chair and picked up a book. The squishy armchair sagged pleasantly under his weight and for a moment he was absorbed in what he was reading. And then it came.  
  
A familiar tinkling sound was heard, and Snape's head snapped up from his book immediately. He froze, staring at his fireplace. He thought he had heard the telltale sounds of a guest arriving via Floo, but that couldn't be. The sound came again, unmistakable this time. Snape rushed to his feet and stood, poised ready to defend himself. This wasn't normal! It was very hard to connect someone's fireplace to a Floo network by hand, and he certainly hadn't been connected if his memory served him correct. For a few seconds Hermione was forgotten as thoughts of Death Eaters and Voldemort and even Dumbledore ran through his mind, each just as unlikely as the next. And then he saw the first glimpse of a violet heel, painted toenails, and luxurious black tights. Snape let out a breath that he hadn't been aware that he was holding. It was Hermione.  
  
She emerged, looking untouched and immaculate. Snape's mind whirled, ready to give her a tongue lashing about how she had startled him, who he thought she could have been, and the nerve of it all. He stopped, however, when he came to the smile on her face and he paused long enough to take her in. Her breasts gently bounced as she breathed, her red lips curving in the most inviting of grins. All previous thoughts were forgotten as they crossed the room together and met in a kiss. Snape felt small fingers in his hair and he put a firm hand to the small of her back, pressing her into him.  
  
"This is the surprise?" He asked as he came up for air, a shocked expression still readable on his face. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Private Floo connection, just your fireplace and mine. Do you like it?" His answer was a kiss, and he planted his tongue in her mouth, making her moan loudly.  
  
"You know I wish you could stay." He muttered as he began to work his way down the soft flesh on her neck. "But it would look rather...odd if we arrived together." His hand cupped a breast through the thin dress, and Hermione let her head fall back in pleasure.  
  
"I know. I was planning on going back and meeting Ginny, Ron, Harry, Parvati, and..." Her words were barely a whisper as Snape opened his lips against the upper curve of her breasts, kissing them wetly. He pulled away suddenly. Hermione groaned in disappointment.  
  
"I'd better let you go then." He stood, and gave Hermione's hand a squeeze. "But I'll see you soon." He kissed her deeply. Hermione was reluctant to pull away.  
  
"Soon." She repeated, and stepped back into the fire. Snape stood staring at the spot where she had just stood for a few long moments before heading to the Great Hall. Never before had he looked forward to a dance at Hogwarts. What on Earth was Hermione doing to him? He couldn't be sure, but all he knew was that she was making him happier than he'd ever been in his life.  
  
************************************  
  
Hermione walked carefully down the steps to the common room. It was like something out of a dream. Everywhere she turned there were boys in tuxes and flowing gowns sweeping along around her. The air was saturated with the heady smells of perfume and cologne, and Hermione smiled slightly as she noticed that beautiful as all the other dresses were, they paled in comparison to hers. Hermione movied like liquid into the common room, and the crowd hushed. She lifted her head and walked confidently over to her group of friends, every pair of eyes in the room on her. Suddenly Emily shook herself from an amazed stare and spoke.  
  
"You look beautiful Hermione!! What a lovely dress!" The room seemed to return to life, everyone rejoining their conversations, and Hermione gave her friend a word of thanks before she took a seat next to Ginny. Ron stared openly at her, and was only stopped when he was hit with a sharp kick from Parvati. Harry looked upon her with approval, and gave her a few words of praise.  
  
"Where did you get that dress Hermione?!" Ron asked, dumbstruck. "It's not natural!! Look, it flows like water!!" Parvati scowled at Ron while attempting to smile at Hermione at the same time. She ended up looking rather funny, and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Well there wasn't any name when it was delivered, so I really couldn't tell you. Must be a secret admirer." She shrugged, and was looked upon in amazement.  
  
"You mean to tell me you have no idea who sent that too you?" Parvati asked, suspicion in her eyes. Hermione blew her off.  
  
"Like I said, there wasn't any name." She smiled, and noticed Harry holding Ginny's hand. He had turned his eyes from Hermione and was staring at his date longingly. Ginny was eating it up. Hermione nodded her head, glad that her friend was finally getting the attention she deserved. "Well what are we waiting for?!" Hermione asked, motioning for the others to stand. "Let's go!"  
  
A few heads turned, and at once the common room was blazing with movement as students hurried to get out the door.  
  
****************************************  
  
The reaction to Hermione in the Great Hall was similar to the one in the Gryffindor common room. Silence fell over the ones who saw her, and other, confused, turned their heads until everyone sat staring at the Head Girl. Hermione looked at the Head Table. Teachers were staring at her. Flitwick looked amazed, Trelawny intrigued. Dumbledore gave her a warm smile. Her eyes fell on her lover. Snape was beaming, and he raised his glass in a toast to her. McGonagall was looking at Hermione with interest. She followed the girl's eyes, leading her to a (holy shit,is he HAPPY?!) Severus Snape.  
  
McGonagall narrowed her eyes, looking from her student to her fellow teacher. The Gryffindors took their seats, and Dumbledore raised an unnessecary hand to bring silence. No one, however, had started to talk yet. His eyes glittered as he spoke his famous words.  
  
"Let the dance begin."  
  
Suddenly the four tables were pushed to one side of the Great Hall, leaving bewildered students to hold on as they were flown. The lights dimmed and colorful lasers shot from the enchanted ceiling. A sparkling disco ball appeared, and oohs and ahs were heard throughout the hall as ribbons and decorations appeared. Punch and cookies lined the tables, and the floor magically split up into squares that glowed from underneath as different colored lights were shone under them.  
  
With a wave of Dumbledore's hands music started playing. Cheers erupted as a popular song by The Four Witches rang throughout the hall. Slowly pairs filtered onto the dance floor. Harry and Ginny were one of the first couples to get the dance going. Hermione smiled as Ginny winked at her, Harry's hands on her waist as he led her around the floor. Hermione grinned as boys from every table started coming towards her. It was nice to be thought of as attractive. In her final year at Hogwarts Hermione had enjoyed an increased popularity. She was no longer just the Gryffindor walking library that she used to be known for. Neville approached her self-consciously. Hermione gave a look to Severus, who raised an eyebrow and smiled. Taking Neville's hand, Hermione allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor.  
  
Neville was a better dance partner than Hermione had expected; he only stepped on her feet once. As a fast song came on, more people joined the crowd on the floor until almost the entire school was grooving tightly between the four walls that made up the Hall. Even the ghosts were whisking about, passing through unexpecting first years joyfully. Hermione saw Dumbledore murmur something to the teachers. McGonagall smiled while Snape scowled, and soon a few of the teachers were joining the students. In a few more moments Dumbledore was standing behind Neville.  
  
"Mind if I cut in?" The Headmaster regarded Neville with a bright smile. Hermione welcomed the old man by returning his hug, which she found a bit odd. When he saw her looking at him strangely he winked.  
  
"Good evening Miss Hermione." His hands rested lightly on her back as he twirled her about.  
  
"Good evening Sir." She nodded to him as a slower song started and Hermione let out a breath of relief as her Headmaster dwindled his pace of spinning.  
  
"You look rather stunning tonight." He spoke quietly.  
  
Hermione stiffened. 'Not the dress...don't ask about the dress...please.'  
  
"That's quite an unusual dress you've got there." He nodded slightly downwards, and Hermione forced a smile.  
  
"It was a gift." It came out a little harsher than Hermione had expected. She cringed, only having wanted a tone of finality. Dumbledore didn't seem to notice.  
  
"And a very thoughtful one at that."  
  
Hermione managed to nod weakly as she was swung dangerously close to Ron and Parvati.  
  
"Are you currently seeing someone Miss Granger? I noticed you came alone tonight." His tone was cheery. Hermione forced down the lump in her throat to reply.  
  
"I am Sir. It's just that, well..." She struggled for words. "We don't want it public knowledge yet." Dumbledore smiled brightly.  
  
"That is very wise of you, Hermione. News seems to travel rather rapidly in this place." He paused, looking into her eyes. "Promise me you'll dance with him, Miss Granger. I don't know if I've ever seen him so happy." The song ended abruptly, and Dumbledore scurried away to find his next victim, leaving Hermione standing in the middle of the dance floor, too stunned to move. Meanwhile...  
  
Snape stood, watching Dumbledore dance with Hermione. He wondered what they were talking about. The Headmaster had been quite cheery with him lately, and would often poke him about as if he knew something that he wasn't supposed too. 'Better get this show on the road.' He extended a hand to Minerva, who looked pleasantly surprised at his gesture. Tucking in her chair, she accepted.  
  
Growing up in an old, wealthy, wizarding family, Snape had had a ballroom in his childhood mansion. He knew how to dance, and he knew how to dance amazingly well. He decided, however, that he would save this talent for a young brunette he felt more deserving of his skills than Minerva. Glancing over to Hermione, he saw Seamus Finnigan attempting to woo her. Hermione looked like she was stifling a yawn as she talked with him, and a smile passed over Snape's face momentarily. Quickly he scowled and turned his attentions back to Minerva as he dipped her. McGonagall regarded him apprehensively.  
  
"Quite a dress Hermione's got there, isn't it?" She eyed him carefully. Snape feigned a yawn.  
  
"I really didn't notice. Honestly, Minerva, do you think I come here to go scouting all the pretty dresses of the students?!" His voice rose in pitch mockingly as he gave her his death glare. "Like I have nothing better to do then ogle the Gryffindor Walking Library as if she were at a fashion show!"  
  
McGonagall smiled. "Sorry, Severus. That was rude of me. I wasn't expecting to hit a nerve." Snape scowled. McGonagall decided to change the subject before he strangled her. She had learned what she wanted. "That's quite an interesting outfit you have on." She motioned towards his black leather pants. "Lose a bet?" As if on cue, a few students started snickering as he whirled Minerva past them. Others looked downright shocked. Snape ignored them.  
  
"You look lovely tonight Minerva." He spat, attempting to not sound as if he was going to gag. She smiled, tightening her grip around his neck.  
  
"You just keep telling yourself that, Severus."  
  
Snape looked more than a little relieved when the song was over, and he left her to head towards the Gryffindor table. Emily sat, absently looking around while her boyfriend was getting her punch. Emily had always been one of Snape's favorite students...well, if he'd allowed himself to have favorite students she would have been. He wondered whether or not the Sorting Hat was smoking something when it had put her in Gryffindor. She had the will, cunningness and ambition of a Slytherin. Not only that, but she thrived in potions. The tall redhead looked up to see her Professor walking towards her, and gave a satisfied smile.  
  
"Ah, Miss Samantha. Would you care to dance?" He held out a hand, and the girl took it tenderly. Snape was surprised to see her so eager. He wasn't exactly Mr. Popular, but Emily seemed not to notice.  
  
Hermione breathed heavily as she sat down. Severus was dancing with Emily, and she looked at them with amusement when Emily leaned up to whisper something to him and Snape laughed. Hermione smiled. The two girls had talked quite a bit earlier in the year about their potions master. Although Emily had never developed the crush Hermione had had, she adored him for his intelligence and sarcasm. Mainly the sarcasm...assuming that it wasn't directed at her.  
  
Ginny took the empty seat next to Hermione and the two girls waited as Harry went to fetch them punch.  
  
"Having a good time Ginny?" Hermione asked, seeing the girl staring longingly after The Boy Who Lived. Ginny turned to her friend, and suddenly pulled her into a hug.  
  
"The best ever. Thanks again for making me beautiful, Hermione." Ginny smiled. "And I think I know how I can make it up to you!" The girl got to her feet and Hermione watched her, curious. Snape was about to return to the Head Table after escorting Emily back to her boyfriend, but stopped as Ginny approached.  
  
"Professor." She blushed the slightest bit. Hermione grinned. She loved how Ginny wasn't scared of her lover, like most of the rest of the school. "Would you care to dance?"  
  
Snape stared at the small redhead in front of him for a moment. He couldn't remember the last time a student had asked him to dance. He wasn't sure if there had ever BEEN a last time. The very first makings of a smile passed over his face, and he extended a hand.  
  
"I would be honored." He nodded to her, and the two swept over the dance floor. Snape looked at the young creature in front of him. She knew, yes. But she didn't know that he knew she knew. And Snape had taken on a whole new prospective of the girl since she continued to treat him the same as she always did, if not better. He liked her. And as unusual as a thought like that was for Snape, he decided not to squash it...and perhaps have some fun with the girl.  
  
He was just itching to dance...really dance, none of this new hip dancing that the students were doing; none of the slow ballroom dancing that didn't take up too much work, really dance. Extracting his wand from his pocket he pointed it at the walls, and soon a swing song started filtering through the crowded floor. Ginny managed to not show too much of her surprise on her face. Snape felt mildly proud.  
  
"There are, Miss Weasley, many things that you don't know about me." He took her hands and together they started to swing.  
  
"Well then I guess I'd better start doing my research." She grinned as he picked her up by her hips and lifted her in the air. Ginny squealed in delight, and kicked her legs as they were in the air. Heads started turning, and people stared in disbelief as their cruel, nasty potions professor stepped forward, rocked back, and leant down to whisper something in Ginny's ear. The next second he had his hands on her hips and Ginny jumped. He swung her first on his left hip, then his right, and Ginny opened her legs and closed them around his stomach as he swung her towards him. Soon the students were making a large circle around the dance floor, leaving Snape and Ginny in the center. Ginny certainly enjoyed the spotlight, and seemed to lose some of her inhibitions. Snape was a marvelous dancer, and he even went as far as to toss her in the air a good five feet over his head and then catch her. Then he opened his legs and she slid under them, and he brought her up in the air again while he held her hips and she flailed her legs about joyously. Ginny had actually known how to swing dance, and Snape found her an enjoyable dance partner.  
  
McGonagall looked as if she'd seen the Pope on a pogo stick.  
  
Snape let out a mischievous grin at knocking the pants off everyone in surprise, but he didn't let them see it. Ginny, however, did. When the song had ended and they finally stopped, she clutched at her chest for breath as a timid looking first year started applauding, and soon the hall was alive with clapping. Hermione looked over to Draco Malfoy and company, who were not amused.  
  
"You know, don't you?" Ginny managed to ask as Snape walked her back over to the Gryffindor table. He attempted to look as if he had no idea what she was talking about. Ginny punched him playfully. "You knew I knew!" And Snape only smiled, giving her enough answer that she needed. The girl never ceased to amaze him.  
  
When they had arrived at Ginny's spot, the Professor handed her over to a very confused Potter. The boy was giving him a scowl almost as big as his Professor was giving him.  
  
"Potter." He spat the name out, a disgusted look on his face before he turned to the young woman sitting beside Ginny.  
  
"Miss Granger, would you care to dance?" There was a slightly annoyed tone to his voice, and he made it seem as if he were conducting a chore. Harry's jaw dropped as Hermione gave him a bright smile.  
  
"I'd love to, Professor Snape." And she was whisked away. Snape spoke quietly, his wand in hand, and soon a steady beat with sultry undertones came on. Couples were recovering from shock and made their way out of their circle back to crowd the floor. Many eyes still watched the Potions Master, and Hermione smiled. She didn't care. They didn't know. She was dancing with her lover, and they didn't know. It was a tango, and Snape guided Hermione skillfully around, sweeping her this way and that. They stood facing each other at arms distance, palm to palm. Moving from side to side they gradually closed the distance between them. Snape spun Hermione, and her back was against him. His hands wrapped around her and held on low on her hips. Shuffle left, step right step right. Hermione was so in tune to his body that she could almost tell where he was going before he moved, and her steps matched his with ease although she wasn't trained in dancing. She smiled as she faced him yet again.  
  
"You're going to have to teach me how to dance." Her arm wrapped around his neck.  
  
Snape frowned at this, playing the game. He squirmed a bit under her touch. "I look forward to that, Miss Granger." The emphasis was on her name, and a shiver went through Hermione. His voice was dangerously low and sexy, and Hermione tried her hardest not to shove her hips into him and take his lips right in front of everyone. 'Tonight.' She told herself. 'Soon. Tonight.' And they danced. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: SCHOOL'S OUT!!! WOOOOOOH. I am now officially a senior. : D But, in the story world...I won't have any more updates till much later this weekend. I'm going to Cedar Point for the school picnic for tomorrow and Friday, and then I'm coming home to throw a big party! But I promise you'll have something to read by Monday night. Sound good? Awesome possum!  
  
And thank you all for reviewing!! It makes me want to add more stuff quicker, so if you all review more, I'll post more! It's a give and take sort of thing. (  
  
Hermione had a hard time concentrating on not stepping on Dean Thomas' foot. He was wheeling her around almost as haphazardly as Dumbledore had. Her mind, however, was elsewhere. Watching Severus sitting at the Head Table slowly sipping his drink, she was half tempted to moan aloud. There he was, and she couldn't have him. Well...not at the moment anyway.  
  
When the end of the dance came, Hermione couldn't be more relieved. She glanced over to Harry and Ginny, who were still grooving away on the dance floor. There was reluctance in Ginny's eyes to leave, and Harry indulged her in being the last couple on the floor as the music stopped and the lights came on. Hermione was ready to bolt back to her room. There would be no sneaking off into the dungeons today; she would simply use her fireplace. The walk back to the common room was a quick one, and Hermione was thankful.  
  
Back in the common room, the party was still roaring. Hermione claimed that she had a headache, and soon she was making her way eagerly to her room. Ginny waved her goodbye, along with more than a few boys that Hermione had made an impression on. As she looked at the girl next to Harry, she saw her smile, Harry's hand in hers. They looked so cute together, and she imagined that they would soon do some sneaking off of their own. The had stayed in the Great Hall all night, which Hermione thought was a good idea because Filch had busted quite a few couples getting a little too friendly for his liking near the lake and in empty classrooms. And as she gave a last look pushing open the door to the hallway that would take her to her room, her fireplace, and then Severus, she saw a loving glow in Harry's eyes. Then the two stood, and left the commotion of the common room in preference of some time alone.  
  
Hermione wasted no time when she had returned to her room. A small bag already contained whatever she could possibly need in the night, although with a connection straight to her room she hadn't really needed to bring anything. And soon she was stepping into the fire.  
  
She was wet before she'd even reached the other side. It was enough having to sit there all night and stare at Severus in his black leather pants. They were extremely tight, and didn't leave too much to the imagination. His turtleneck was also extremely sexy when paired with the pants, and Hermione thought of running her hands down his taut chest and pulling off the smooth fabric.  
  
When she emerged from the fire, his hands were over his head, holding his shirt above him. He smiled, and began to walk towards her. Hermione looked at the dress, which she had handled so delicately before. It hung on her like a second skin, and she longed to be free of it. To feel her lover's smooth skin rubbing, stroking against her. Snape smiled as she pulled at it, starting to undo the ribbons on the front of the corset. He put a hand out to stop her. A hand that rested firmly on top of a breast. Hermione inhaled sharply, and crushed his hand between their bodies as she pushed her lips against his. They were unbelievable soft like always, and she longed to make them rougher. She forced her tongue into his mouth, hot and ready for him already. He laughed against her and Hermione ran a hand down his back. Her fingers spread over his arse through the tight fabric. She clutched at him, driving her hips into him, damning the constraints of clothes.  
  
"I can't wait." She muttered against his lips, not wanting to lose his touch. He pushed his erection into her, and she opened her legs, bending her knees so that he could get closer. Again her hands went for her dress.  
  
"Leave it on." His eyes were even darker with passion, and he had dropped a finger to play over her nipple. Hermione moaned, and he lifted her easily and carried her to his bed. His hands fumbled for a moment with her skirts while she held his head in her hands, pulling him into her so that his tongue roamed deeper into her mouth. He was so soft and warm, and Hermione felt an arousal stronger than she'd ever known. Her fingers traveled downwards as he pulled off her underwear. She grabbed his cock hard, and pulled down on it forcefully. Snape looked at her and growled.  
  
"Fuck me." Hermione hissed, and surprised herself. She'd never been so demanding before. Snape only seemed amused. Briefly, that is, before he pulled her tights off so fast they ripped almost in two. He kissed her with a passion Hermione hadn't ever seen before, not even in him. She stroked him again, and he was rock hard.  
  
"Now." She demanded, and they scrambled to get Snape out of his pants. She barely had time to register the tight black silk boxers he was vehemently pulling off. In a moment he was naked, and Hermione gathered her dress up as high as she could. The skirts came up high anyway, and she reached out for Severus as he rammed into her. Hermione gasped as he filled her. She squirmed under him, pushing her hips forwards and contracting around him as she pushed her lips onto his and contracted them around his tongue. Her teeth scraped over his tongue, and she bit down gently as he slammed into her again. He was holding onto her, and Hermione pulsed against his touch. A firm hand was on the small of her back, and they rocked together, him pulling her to him as he throbbed inside her.  
  
"Hermione." Her name was low on his lips, and he whispered into her neck as he dipped his tongue there. He sucked on her flesh until Hermione was sure that it was red, and he didn't even stop then. She was going to be bruised tomorrow, and for once she shoved herself to him, wanting him to suck harder. He dropped his teeth down to the curve of her breasts and nipped at them playfully as he moved his cock inside her.  
  
"You're so fucking sexy." She breathed, her hands reaching behind and under him to graze across his balls. Snape chuckled. Here he was, on top of Hermione Granger, who never swore, and he was pounding into her with all he had. He stopped laughing when she gave him a swift tug. He could feel his release coming, and her's too.  
  
Hermione panted for breath. She was sweating, and staring into her lover's eyes as he moved within her. A cloud of bliss was almost engulfing her, and he pushed any thoughts of reality as he dove into her over and over and over again. His fingers brushed against her clit and he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you Hermione. Beautiful." He slipped out of her for a moment before burying himself in again. "Amazing." Out and in. "Sexy." He pulled out completely, and Hermione let out a moan. Not now, he couldn't stop now! And then all thoughts were lost as he propelled his hips forward, and sheathed himself in her deeper than ever before. She screamed.  
  
They came calling each other's names, holding on to each other, and wrapped in a kiss. When they fell back to lie on the bed, Snape had pulled her to him, his arms around her protectively. He stayed in her, and they spent hours in bed. Making love, talking, and making glorious love all over again until the wee hours of the morning.  
  
****************************************  
  
Severus Snape awoke to an immense pain. He groaned sleepily, and turned over, not wanting to wake Hermione. The girl reached out for him in her sleep as he moved away from her, and he tucked his bedspread closer to her, trying to fill the void as he got up. He knew this pain; he had woken up to it many nights before. White, hot, sharp stings were shooting up and down his arm, and his head ached. He looked down at his forearm...and the Dark Mark burned black. 'I have to get to Dumbledore.' And he hurried to get dressed, putting on his cloak and a heavy winter robe. He would be going out tonight.  
  
*****************************************  
  
The old Head Master sat, the usual twinkle in his eyes gone in the early hours of the morning. Severus' news had not come as a surprise to him. He knew that the Dark Lord was waiting, biding his time until he could easily wreak havoc on the wizard world. Fudge was currently out of the county...and if Dumbledore left the school to help run the wizarding world, Hogwarts would surely be attacked. His blue eyes seemed almost gray today; like the sky, like the night, like the slow spout of evil filtering around Hogwarts. If Voldemort was going to make his comeback, now would be the perfect opportunity for him. Dumbledore sighed, staring into the deep black eyes of the man before him.  
  
"I don't know that I can ask you to go again, Severus. You've done so much for us already. It would only be a great risk to yourself if you returned now. No doubt Voldemort knows of your infidelity." He spoke softly, though Snape caught every word. Inside of his mind a battle was raging. If he returned he might have a chance to convince Voldemort that he had made a terrible mistake, and that he was truly on the Dark Side. If not, he could very well be killed. But the world was not safe now, especially with Fudge gone...and he had a chance to help. Gritting his teeth and staring into his old friend's eyes, he decided what he had to do.  
  
"I'm going." He stood, and the Head Master stood, but did not stop him. "I don't know when I may return." He whispered, and they both knew that there was a great chance the answer to that could be never. Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You had better leave now...Voldemort will be suspicious of a delay." Snape nodded. The faintest hint of a smile appeared on Dumbledore's lips. "I will give a note to the house elves to put in your room."  
  
Snape stared. "Head Master?" He narrowed his eyes, confused.  
  
"I believe that someone will wonder where you've run off to when she awakens." He turned away the very moment a slight blush crept onto Snape's cheeks, and he was grateful for the old wizard.  
  
"Thank you." A small smile was met with a larger one, and Snape turned to exit, his black cloak and robes flowing behind him.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Once outside of Hogwarts, the potions master took a look at the dark grounds around him.  
  
"I will see you again, Hermione, my love." He promised, though there was no one there. And in a moment, neither was he.  
  
Meanwhile, on a dark hill in Wath-Upon-Dearne a cold and high voice was speaking...  
  
"This will be our new meeting place. It is dangerous to return to the last because of that damned Potter!" He spit out the Boy Who Lived's name like a foul taste on his tongue, and continued. "The time of revenge is upon us. Tonight the blood will spill out over the land...blood of the innocent, blood of those who have betrayed me...and blood of those who dare to challenge Lord VOLDEMORT!" The hooded figure turned. A man in black had just joined the circle. His normal spot had been closed, and the other figures around him were reluctant to let him in...but he pushed his way through to stare his master in the eye...and bowed. 


	11. Chapter 11

Snape apparated next to an old house atop a hill. The circle was already filled, and his place had been closed. He frowned, turning his eyes to the house he so vividly remembered. It was the same house he had been brought to when he'd first become a Death Eater. It was fitting, somehow, that Voldemort should choose this place. More interesting was that he should choose it when Snape's loyalty was doubted. For a brief second the thought of dying just as his mother had...even in the very same house, flashed in Snape's mind. He looked away quickly, the hooded circle of evil and power too much for the moment.  
  
Voldemort was speaking. Snape attempted to listen, and was too preoccupied in doing this to notice the new figure standing a few men to his left. The man was quite tall, a little round, and had red hair. His eyes darted towards Snape as he began to push his way into the circle. All around him Snape was met with disdain, anger, distrust. The eyes of the group of men he once called his friends sneered at him. Lucious Malfoy appeared questioning. Snape raised an eyebrow at him before bowing to the Dark Lord, and Malfoy smiled. 'That's one bloody old bastard under my belt.' Snape thought. It would not be as easy to convince his master.  
  
Voldemort looked down upon the tall man who dipped his head before him. A sneer formed on his lips. He had known what to do with this man for a while, but he had not thought him brave enough to return. Something like amusement flashed in his eyes as he instructed the dark haired man to kneel.  
  
In a flash Snape was on his knees, his eyes on the ground. He braced himself..and was rewarded with a kick to the knees. Fighting back all urges of retaliation, he submitted to Voldemort's beating. Kicks found their way to his calves, and Snape bit his lip as he refused to let a single sound escape from his soft mouth.  
  
Voldemort stood, seemingly done. He looked down, and Snape raised his eyes to his. Voldemort walked away.  
  
"Stand and take your place." He commanded, pacing in the middle of the dark circle of men. Snape got to his feet a bit slowly, the pain shooting down his legs. Internally he swore, but his expression was impassive. Voldemort returned his stare to him. "You will not be late again. Do not flatter yourself so much as to think that I would not kill you. Your loyalty has been questioned."  
  
Snape nodded, his eyes never leaving the Dark Lord's. "Yes, Master." And there was no anger in his voice. He couldn't afford there to be.  
  
"I however, believe you." Snape's eyes widened the smallest bit. It was imperceptible to everyone, save his Master. "You risked a lot to come here tonight...right under Dumbledore's nose. You will be rewarded by the knowledge that your life shall be spared." He cast a pair of icy red eyes to him. "For now."  
  
Inside the Dark Lord's mind other thoughts were roaming. He knew that Snape was a spy; he knew that he had changed sides...for good. He also knew how powerful the wizard was. It was better to let him think himself on safe ground for now. He would get him later...he would have revenge some how, some way. But for now...  
  
"Come my Death Eaters." Voldemort's voice boomed over the deserted land. In the distance lightning lit up the sky, casting an unearthly glow over the weedy hill. "The sight of a woman about to die has been long absent upon mine eyes. Let us have a night of fun...and let the war begin."  
  
One by one they vanished into the night, and Snape stood alone. He glanced to the house he had seen so many times in his memories...the house where his worst fears had come true. Striding over to it, he lodged a foot firmly into the sides. The wood began to crumble, and Snape smiled the tinniest bit before he disapparated and joined his fellow followers in a night of "sport".  
  
**********************************************  
  
Hermione awoke to find Gwydion strutting across her legs. She stretched and rubbed her eyes, attempting to drive the sleep away. She felt glorious, and reached a hand over to touch Severus. She found the spot empty, and a tiny frown appeared on her lips. Opening her eyes, Hermione saw the note the eagle clutched in his beak. It appeared to be Dumbledore's writing.  
  
'Miss Granger, Please meet me in my office promptly. I assume you remember where it is. The password is "Funnel Cake". I encourage you to arrive as soon as possible.  
  
Professor Dumbledore'  
  
Hermione's eyes threatened to fill with tears. The only thing that he could possibly want with her had to be about Severus. Her grades were fine, she hadn't done anything wrong! Quickly thoughts of being expelled and her lover being fired filled her mind. The voice in the back of her mind that told her that Dumbledore had known at the dance and yet hadn't done anything was quieted by a stronger one screaming that she would not graduate. Picking up her clothing she hurried to the fire, and pulled a pinch of Floo out of her pocket.  
  
***************************************  
  
While the sun came up over Hogwarts, more than one girl was already wide- awake. Emily Samantha looked into her mirror, and smiled. Things were going better than she could have imagined. Her reflection showed a girl with perfect makeup, dark eyes, blood red lips, and long hair. A movement behind her made her turn around. A house elf sat on her bed, shaking with fear. Emily walked to it, and gave a satisfied smirk. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a handful of candy and extended it to the elf.  
  
"You've done well Dotty." The small creature took the candy greedily yet apprehensively. "You will be rewarded well. Now tell me again just what Professor Snape and our friend Hermione were doing when you saw them outside the dungeons a few days ago. I'm sure Father will be very interested in this." A strange smile brewed over Emily's lips.  
  
The elf nodded, wringing her dirty sack in her hands. "Yes, Mistress."  
  
"After I write to Father you are to take this up to the owlery immediately. We must waste no time in bringing him this...happy news."  
  
**********************************************  
  
Hermione reached Dumbledore's office in a tizzy. Her clothes were practically thrown on. For a few minutes in her room she had thought of packing her bags...not wanting to delay the inevitable and to just get it on with. She hadn't though, and stood now in front of the portrait blocking his door.  
  
"Funnel cake."  
  
Inside, Hermione was greeted with the same room she had seen when Dumbledore announced that she would be Head Girl. The last visit had been one of the happiest moments in her life. The memory was pushed out suddenly as Dumbledore appeared. He looked tired and worn. Hermione frowned. She had assumed that Severus would be there to greet her, and perhaps the two would get a chance to say goodbye before Dumbledore ended the whole relationship. There was no sign of him.  
  
"Please sit, Miss Grang...Hermione." He motioned to a chair and took one behind his massive desk. At the mention of her first name Hermione eyed him curiously. He did not forget the formalities often. Dumbledore thought inwardly on how smart and observant the young woman was before he set to business. This wouldn't be easy. He started again.  
  
"Hermione...you know how I feel about the truth. Even in dark times the truth is always preferable over lies, at least to me." Hermione's eyes darkened. It seemed that this was more than a problem over her relationship with Severus. His tone had lost all of its normal merriness, and Hermione suddenly became very worried. It took her a moment to realize he had started to speak again.  
  
"One of our darkest fears as wizards is that Voldemort may return, strong again. It appears he has." The old man waited for the reaction from the girl before him. He saw a set face, one that hid fear well. "Severus was called to him early this morning by the Dark Mark. It is burning brighter than it has in years, brighter than the time in your fourth year when he returned only to fail in capturing Harry." Hermione's face contorted, and Dumbledore recognized the implications of his words dawning on her. "Severus left to join Voldemort again." Dumbledore paused, and tears burst from Hermione's eyes. He stood, and before Hermione realized it, he was standing right before her. Putting a hand on her shoulder as he had done with her lover only hours before her, he tipped her chin up.  
  
"Severus has not returned yet." Hermione let out a sob. Dumbledore squeezed her shoulder, and she looked in his eyes finally. "But he is alive, that much I know."  
  
Hermione stopped crying for a moment. He was alive! Her words came out softly, and she stumbled over them. They were heavy with tears still as she spoke. "How do you know, Sir?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Voldemort is a sucker for show. Believe me dear, if he had killed Severus..." he saw her wince at the word 'killed'. "He would have sent his body back to us by now. Or at least part of it." Hermione cringed. Dumbledore was staring at his wall. "Sorry. You didn't need to know that."  
  
Hermione brushed the tears from her eyes, which had turned darker. "You've heard nothing yet though?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "I will notify you as soon as I do." He gave her shoulder another squeeze. Hermione lifted her robe to wipe her face.  
  
"Sir..." Dumbledore had started to walk away. He turned to meet the beauty before him. "How exactly did you know about Severus and me?" Dumbledore managed to laugh softly despite the grim situation. Hermione continued. "I mean you always seem to know everything...but how'd you do it this time? We were careful."  
  
"Indeed you were, Miss Granger. However you forget that I have eyes and ears in every corner of the castle within the portraits my dear. And the house elves. It is very, very difficult to keep a secret at Hogwarts!"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Indeed it is, Professor. Indeed it is." And she was dismissed.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Snape had managed to make it through the morning without touching any of the pretty girls Voldemort had preyed on. Their "fun" was lasting into the sunrise. During the night he had finally seen the red haired man. Though he asked no questions he plagued him with his eyes. He seemed oddly familiar, although he knew he had never met the man before.  
  
Voldemort and his cronies had wreaked havoc on four unsuspecting muggle villages, leaving a few dead, a good few wounded, and quite the many scared out of their bloody minds. Their last stop was Hogsmeade, where they cast the Dark Mark to loom over the small town. Instantly there was screaming, and the group retreated to safety, watching eagerly.  
  
"Soon." Voldemort promised. "Soon we will do more to Hogsmeade and cause riot. Soon we will take this village by storm, and I will rule again!!!" The Death Eaters drank to this...and Snape faked a bright smile to his master at his words.  
  
It was almost eight o'clock when the men finally disapparated. Only one would stay with Voldemort, this new character. He seemed to have gained the Dark Lord's trust quickly, and no one else was to know where Voldemort was to be hiding. Snape cursed at this, but returned to Hogwarts quickly. If he didn't hurry, he'd be late for his first class.  
  
John Samantha approached his Master, a piece of parchment in his hands.  
  
"Master." He spoke, extending the paper to him. Voldemort glanced quizzically at the man before taking it. His narrow red eyes ran over the lines on the page, and soon a smile was curving across his lips.  
  
"Our dear Snape...in love with a common Mudblood. I would've expected better from one of his status."  
  
The red-haired man nodded. He had heard quite a bit about Severus Snape. "A perfect thing to use against him, Master."  
  
Voldemort stared. He should not underestimate the man before him. It was a wonderful idea, to take the Mudblood and therefore get to Snape. Why hadn't he thought of that?!  
  
"And that is precisely what I intend to do. Send a letter to your daughter. It appears that we will need her help in the capture of this," He glanced at the parchment again. "Granger girl."  
  
The tall man nodded and bowed. "She will be most pleased to help, my Lord."  
  
**************************************  
  
Hermione deliberately took her time putting her ingredients away at the end of Potions class. Snape had returned, and he was as foul as ever to the Gryffindor seventh years. Hermione took that as a good sign, noting that at least he wasn't being nice. That would surely signal the apocalypse!! As she was wiping a rag slowly over her desk, a hand tapped her shoulder. Emily stood beside her, and odd smile on her face.  
  
"Hermione, why don't you hurry up? I really need to talk to you!" She whispered, and Hermione's heart dropped. She hadn't had the time to speak to Severus since his disappearance earlier that morning.  
  
"Well, I can't really now, Emily. I wanted to talk to Snape about my grade." Hermione lied, and forced a scowl as she spoke her lover's name. Emily did not appear to be phased. Something shined dangerously in her eyes.  
  
"Hermione dear, that's just who I'd like to talk to you about!" Emily grabbed a hold of Hermione's arm rather tightly. Hermione squirmed under her, trying to grab her books.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Well you see Hermione," Emily dropped her voice till it was almost inaudible, however Hermione heard every word. "I know about you and a certain...Potions Professor." Hermione's eyes widened, and she stopped them as they instinctly turned towards her lover. She met the girl before her with a glare of steel. Emily nodded to the door and let go of her arm. Hermione packed her things quickly, and followed her outside, casting a longing look to Snape as he stood at the back of the classroom, questions dancing in his eyes. Emily stopped once the two were in front of an empty dungeon, and pulled Hermione roughly inside.  
  
"No matter how much you deny it, I still have the higher ground here Hermione. You wouldn't want Rita Skeeter getting wind of this, would you?" Hermione shook her head, speechless at the girl who she considered one of her friends. "And even if she isn't well known for being the most truthful bitch in the business, she's read by thousands of people all over the wizarding world. I could tell the whole school! You do know that if the portraits were called into question they would have to tell whatever they know, don't you Hermione?" She paced about as Hermione sat on a dusty desk, grasping the sides for support. Emily spun to face her.  
  
"Now you're a smart girl, Hermione. So you can imagine the kind of outrage parents would have if they knew that the Professor who was teaching their kids was sleeping one of them!! Even if Dumbledore tried to protect you, he'd be no use against the thousands of angry wizards and witches, not to mention YOUR PARENTS." The redhead's voice rose sweetly, and she delivered her last punch with an added dose of sugar in it. "He would be left with no other option than to fire your beloved Snape."  
  
Hermione's heart felt like lead. The words were beginning to sink in. The picture of a life without Severus hung over her eyes as they began to tear. She took a breath, stopping her tears before they left her eyes, determined not to let her former friend get the best of her. Emily stood, watching her. Hermione resisted the impulse to reach over and slap that stupid grin off her face. It would only make matters worse. Suddenly it clicked. She was being baited.  
  
"What do you want?" Her words came out smooth, and Hermione was proud of her self-control. Emily didn't seem to notice. Her grin was widening.  
  
"You will meet me tonight, half an hour after dinner, by the lake. You will come alone, and you will not breath a word to your idiot friends or your dear boyfriend. If I find out that you've told one person as to where you're going the deal is off! I will spread the news like a wildfire, Hermione. And you will be left to stand alone in its wake. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"  
  
Hermione nodded. Emily smiled. When she spoke again her voice was high and mocking.  
  
"Then I believe you'd better be getting off to your wonderful little friends! They've probably been looking all over for you!!!" And she grabbed her, pulling her out into the hallway as they walked together, Emily slipping her arm through Hermione's.  
  
*************************************************  
  
After dinner Hermione returned to the common room with her friends. She barely noticed as Harry took Ginny's hand, and the younger girl blushed. Inside Hermione's mind she was trying to figure out Emily. There had always been talk of why the redhead wasn't placed in Slytherin, but she had always showed such compassion to Hermione. Was it all a façade? Ron challenged Ginny to wizard's chess for a change, and his sister's eyes grew wide in excitement. Harry made the excuse of polishing his broomstick to leave the two alone. Hermione smiled for the first time all day. For once sneaking off to her room would be looked at as considerate. She couldn't wait to see Severus.  
  
In Snape's private chambers the lovers met. Hermione could no longer hold back tears as she was swept into Snape's long arms.  
  
"I was so afraid for you." She murmured, her hand stroking the soft skin of his cheek. Snape smiled down at her.  
  
"I know. I was thinking of you." He dropped to kiss her, his arms snaking around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Hermione pulled away.  
  
"Will you tell me what went on today?" Her fingers entwined with his. Glancing into his eyes, Hermione saw his internal struggle. "I want to know. Please." Her words were spoken into the hollow of his neck with warm, smooth breath. Snape shivered. "You know I won't judge you." Hermione re-spoke the promise she had made to him many nights ago. Snape put his hands on her face and turned her eyes up to him.  
  
"What I do as a Death Eater..Hermione..sometimes I don't even know how to put it into words. The things that are done are so horrible, so terrible.." He placed his lips on hers. "You're so innocent to this world that I inhabit. I don't want you to know."  
  
"You can't shield me from the truth forever, Severus." Hermione spoke, pulling him to her as she did. Snape stroked a hand through her hair.  
  
"The events of this morning are too fresh on my mind. It hurts every time I relive them...Hermione, please don't ask me to speak of them so soon. I promise I will tell you about the strange and dangerous world that makes up my past, but not today. Today all I want is to know you're safe and here with me." He pushed her robe off of her shoulders, exposing the Hogwarts sweater underneath. His fingers trailed over the Gryffindor crest curiously. They laughed for the first time in a while. What they didn't know is that it would also be their last time for an even longer while. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up..I had camp at BGSU and then of course I had to finish the OOTP before I started this again. That book...woah. Some of it sorta confused me. Lol. But now I'm back!! : D  
  
Ginny watched Hermione during dinner. Her best friend didn't seem to be acting like herself. The chipperness that Hermione had acquired during the last few weeks, the sort of happy lovesickness she had had was gone temporarily from her eyes.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong? You seem a little down." Ginny looked at her from across the table. Harry glanced up from beside her, his hand momentarily letting go of hers so that he could sip his drink before he spoke.  
  
"Ginny's right, 'Mione, you look as if you'd seen a ghost!" It took Harry a moment before he realized that the phrase he'd just used hadn't made much sense to a few of the witches and wizards sitting around him. A few Muggle- borns laughed. Hermione however, did not. Ron was looking at Harry as if he'd just grown a second, evil head off of his shoulder and it was now singing Italian opera.  
  
"Harry what the bloody hell are you saying?! Hermione sees ghosts everyday!! Sometimes they fly right through 'er!" Ron shook his head, and Hermione managed the smallest of smiles.  
  
"Sorry, Muggle phrase." That seemed to put everyone right. Ron 'ooh'ed, and Ginny's expression changed from perplexed to concerned. Hermione looked up from the food she had been playing with, but not really eating, for the last five minutes. No less than three people down to the left of her Emily Samantha sat, her full lips in a smile. Her eyes darted to Hermione's and she raised an eyebrow, indication that although she was carrying on a conversation with her friends she had heard every word.  
  
"I do hope that you're alright, Hermione." Emily's soprano voice quipped in. "We wouldn't want you to get sick and miss that History of Magic 'pop' quiz tomorrow!" Emily gave a silky smile. Hermione cringed inwardly. In her mind she was planning on how to make an exit without looking suspicious. Hermione leaned over the table to whisper to Ginny.  
  
"Can you cover for me tonight?" Hermione asked, a pleading look in her eyes. "Tell them I'm sick or something."  
  
Ginny smiled. It appeared that Hermione would get out of her slump soon. Seeing Professor Snape always cheered her up. "Sure, Hermione! You just have a good time tonight." Emily caught Hermione's eye as she resumed her seat at the table.  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk, Hermione? You look like you could use some fresh air." Emily's voice was sugary sweet, and Hermione sighed.  
  
"Sure, Emily." There was a slight edge to her voice that only Emily heard. Her eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"Well then let's go!" Pushing in their chairs, Emily gave the table a bright smile before she practically tugged Hermione out of the Great Hall. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Nice to know someone's looking out for 'Mione." The three remaining friends all nodded, and went back to finishing their meals.  
  
As soon as the two girls had gotten out of view, Emily grabbed Hermione roughly by the shoulders, stopping her.  
  
"You are to go down by the lake. Walk around it so that you are on the opposite side of the one by the castle. There is a large tree that has blue leaves? You know the one? Good. I want you to sit down under it, making sure that no one can see you. Wait there until I return. I need to go to my room for a moment, but I expect to find you exactly where I told you to stay or you'll regret the day you crossed me, Granger. That I swear." And in a black sweep of robes Emily was gone, her cloak sort of billowing out after her. Hermione forced back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes and headed to the lake.  
  
*******************************************  
  
It was almost eight when Hermione reached the spot she had been instructed to find. The sky was overcast and gray, and dark clouds loomed ominously high overhead. A slow, cold drizzle started as Hermione sat down. She was thankful for it though, and unless one knew her well enough to notice the darkening of her eyes, the drops running down her face could be from the rain, just as the redness of her cheeks cold be from the cold. The same thought kept running through her head, much as she tried to push it away. 'Sit where they can't see you? What the hell is she going to do to me?!'  
  
Absentmindedly brushing her hair (which was now turning frizzy) out of her eyes, Hermione began to take on the appearance she had had during her previous years at Hogwarts. Her hair doubled in size as the humidity from the rain destroyed her every attempt to smooth it down. The rain washed any trace of makeup she had off, leaving her looking younger. Hermione sighed. She looked much smaller than normal under the huge tree. Shivering a bit, she turned her head. A small rustling was coming from the other side of the enchanted maple.  
  
Emily arrived, looking smug. In her hands she held two long pieces of cloth, a roll of duct tape, and her wand. It took a moment for Hermione to realize what the girl was going to do to her. A moment was too long. Emily broke out her wand, yelling.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Hermione's head flew back into the tree as her wand was pulled from her hand, deftly caught by the girl in front of her. The spell hit her with such force that the slamming of her head on the trunk knocked her out. She didn't even feel the blindfold and gag as Emily opened her mouth and stuffed the cloth in, putting a long strip of duct tape to hold it in place.  
  
"Only good thing those damn Muggles ever made." Emily spoke, her grin broadening. Quietly she muttered another charm, and Hermione rose, still unconscious. Emily began down the path leading to the gates of Hogwarts with Hermione floating eerily behind her, her head lolling to the sides as her feet hovered off the ground.  
  
When she reached the gates Emily saw a small group of men. Three of them stood, silent and clad in black cloaks and masks. Death Eater masks.  
  
"Hey Daddy!" Emily shouted as she spoke the spell that would unlock the gates from the inside only. Using Hermione as a door jam, she ran to her father and put her arms around him.  
  
"Hey there, sweetie." The man spoke through the black and white mask on his face. The other men remained quiet, peering at the girl on the ground.  
  
"Here she is, the stupid Mudblood. Wasn't hard at all to get her to comply." An evil grin flowed over Emily's lips. Had she been able to see her father's face, she would've seen that one intrinsically similar crept on to his face at the same moment.  
  
"Good girl." He nodded his head towards Hermione, and the two men picked her up. "You'll have a reward for this Emily, a great reward." He hugged his daughter, the malicious smile still on his face. His acts of affection were the only signs betraying the evil inside of him. Emily waved as she re-closed the gates. She knew her father had been trained well. He could come home, acting as the wonderful father who took his daughter to plays and brought his wife flowers. The next minute he would be with Voldemort, towering over some scared little girl who he would take into a room, alone. These Death Eaters were dangerous, perhaps mostly in their ability to have almost split personalities...guarding them from suspicion. The smart ones were anyway, Emily mused. Lucius Malfoy practically wore a sign taped to his back that screamed in neon letters 'I'm on the Dark Side.' The redhead chuckled, a mental picture forming in her mind. Four plops were heard, and when Emily looked back to where her father had been standing, just beyond the school's boundaries, they were all gone. ***************************************************  
  
When Hermione came to she tried to open her eyes. A blindfold was covering her face, and she could only make out shadows through the thin material. Something was stuck in her mouth, and she was unable to speak. Recognizing the smooth and sticky feel of duct tape Hermione's eyes widened. She would've laughed had it been a less dangerous situation. It was very, very cold, and she seemed to be outside as a wind touched her body. Feeling the wind whip over her, it sunk in...she was naked. Her hands were tied behind her back and a rope was pulled taut around her waist and bound to the chair she was sitting on.  
  
Hermione listened. Around her a low rumble of male voices could be heard. Straining to remember what exactly had happened to her the last words she had heard flooded back into her memory: Expelliarmus. 'Damn.' She deduced that Emily had given her over to people...but who? Clearly she had underestimated her classmate. 'And I thought I would end up doing her homework for the rest of the year. DAMN!! I should've known...I should've listened when everyone else claimed that she had no right to be in Gryffindor!' Rubbing her hands against her back, Hermione found that her wrists were bound by magic. Her legs were wrapped in a leglocker curse.  
  
'I bet the only reason they used ropes was to make me more uncomfortable.' A high-pitched voice stood out from the low drone around her. Could it be??? 'The Death Eaters. That bitch Emily must've given me over to them!!' Hermione's eyes widened, and she gasped aloud. 'SEVERUS! If he's here, maybe there's hope.' Shutting her eyes tightly the Head Girl concentrated. Her lover's voice was not in the mix. Tears brewed from her eyelids as one man's voice drowned out the rest of them.  
  
"Master...she is awake." Hermione struggled in her memory. She had heard that voice before...the low drawl, the elongated S's... 'MALFOY!' And indeed it was.  
  
"Thank you, Malfoy." The high voice said. Hermione cringed. The voice was devoid of any feeling, cold and heartless. 'If the Death Eaters are calling their Master, then it could only be...' Hermione shook her head the small amount it would move. She would not let herself believe she was in the hands of Voldemort. She *couldn't* be! A moment later her blindfold was ripped off. Hermione blinked, the horrific scene unfolding before her eyes. Four men clad in black, hooded cloaks stood in front of her, watching her with eager eyes. Hermione sneered, noticing Lucious Malfoy's erection even in her fear. Turning her gaze to the left, she saw the man who had just spoken. That was, if he could even be called a man at all.  
  
Lord Voldemort stood before her, his red eyes blazing. Hermione tried to scream, but choked immediately on the gag in her mouth. Voldemort cast his glowing eyes upon her, and Hermione could feel them like a rough hand as he scrutinized her body. A half smile crept upon his lips, and Hermione scowled.  
  
"Good evening...Miss Granger." Voldemort's voice was cold, calm. Hermione shivered. "Or Hermione, as I should say. I have a feeling we're going to get to know each other a little...better tonight." His smile made Hermione want to throw up. The other men stepped behind him, their masks off. Hermione gave a questioning look through her anger. Voldemort looked behind him, as if to see what she was looking at.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger...you wonder why my men show their true identities. Let me just say that lips of dead men tell no tales. Or, should I say...girls?" He smiled. Hermione had to force back the bile rising in her throat.  
  
" Besides, I think for your situation we should let you get a good look at Malfoy here. He's told me quite a bit about your mutual loathing with his son. I want you to be able to see his face when he rams his cock into you...who better than to fuck you like a piece of meat than the father of your most hated classmate?" Voldemort let out a laugh, and Hermione had to use all of her strength not to vomit. She knew that if she did she would surely choke on it, as her mouth was taped shut. 'I am *not* going to die tonight. I'm not!! Severus will come for me. I'm not going to die!' Her mind raced with her own thoughts as she tried to convince herself that the inevitable wasn't going to come. When she lifted her head to return a steely glare back at her kidnappers, Hermione saw Lucius taking off his pants. Her glare of steel melted, and Hermione quickly shut her eyes, hoping that if she squeezed them hard enough the whole scene before her would melt away, spinning until she was suddenly in her cozy bed, suffering from a horrible dream. Voldemort let out his horrible laugh again. Hermione lifted one eye slowly. It didn't work.  
  
Malfoy stood before her, his naked erection blatantly noticeable under his cloak, which hung open. He did not move to take it off, as the February air was cold against their skin. Hermione shifted wildly under her bonds, trying to squirm away from him as he put a hand to her face.  
  
"Hmm.." Malfoy said as he stared at her, his eyes moving up and down her body hungrily. "Ordinarily I'd feel dirty fucking a Mudblood...but I think I'll make an exception for you. Snape did anyway, and gods I can't wait to see his face when he finds out." Malfoy lowered his face to Hermione's, his stale breath filling her nose as she writhed underneath him. Breaking out his wand, Malfoy cast a silencing spell over the area before ripping the tape off of her face in one quick swipe. He meant business, and he did not want to be heard, deserted though the area was. Hermione squinted, not wanting to give in and scream, even though it had hurt dearly. Malfoy sneered at her.  
  
"Oh dear, we've left a red mark on her pretty little face." His voice was mockingly high. The next second it changed into a loud roar. "WELL THERE'LL BE MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!" His hand struck her hard across the face. Hermione gasped, tears welling in her eyes. Soon a stinging sensation was taking over her, rising on her skin where his flesh had met hers. Malfoy magically untied her from the chair, but struck Hermione again, this time as hard as he could across the front of a breast. She fell to the ground, the searing pain causing everything else to turn to black around her. Malfoy had experience with this. He knew where to hit and how hard enough to be able to shock her for as long as he needed. When the world came into focus again, Hermione was on the ground, and ropes bound her there, one going magically into the ground and wrapping around each ankle, wrist, her neck and her waist. They were snug, and as she thrashed under them, they cut into her skin with tiny sharp edges. She began to bleed, and Malfoy looked more aroused than ever.  
  
The Death Eaters, now standing around her in a looming circle, laughed. Voldemort reached a hand down to stroke himself, clearly enjoying Hermione's pain. Stopping momentarily, he spoke.  
  
"Macnair, Samantha...I'm going to call upon our belated Snape. You will take care of him when he arrives. I don't want him getting in the way!!" And with that Voldemort touched his wand to the location of where the Dark Mark would be on his left forearm, shut his eyes in concentration, and spoke the spell. 


	13. Chapter 13

Severus Snape sat on his leather couch in his private chambers, and the book he was reading fell in an instant from his hands. A moment later he joined the worn leather and parchment as he crumpled to the ground. Peeling up his sleeve, the Dark Mark burnt black.  
  
A pain like this only meant one thing: urgency. He would not, regrettably, have time to go to Dumbledore. The pain had to be stopped *now*. Snape stood slowly. His knees wobbled a bit under him, and he grabbed the arm of the couch for support.  
  
"Gwydion!" His voice was a hoarse whisper, pain emanating through it. The dark eagle, which was perched on a stand by one of his windows, hopped to life and soared over to his master. Snape fumbled for the quill on his desk. "Parchment!" He choked, and the eagle sprang into action. Snape held his quill over the paper shakily, his hand faltering as the stinging spread over his entire arm. He put the note in the bird's beak and forced the words to come.  
  
"To Dumbledore." And the bird was off, letting himself out of the window. Snape stood shakily, using his couch as a crutch until he finally willed his legs to hold him. Taking out his wand, he murmured a special sort of concealing spell. This way he would be able to walk through the halls looking his usual self, even if he did seem grimmer than normal. The spell would allow him to walk...but it would not lessen the pain. There was nothing that would soften the sharp sting of the Dark Mark, until the Dark Lord called it off. Grimacing, Snape set off for the outer gates of the castle, where he could apparate.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Hermione stifled a yelp of horror as Malfoy shoved his face into hers, stealing her mouth in a hard kiss. His lips smashed into hers, his tongue probed her, trying to get entrance into her mouth. When she denied him he bit her bottom lip, drawing blood. In the second Hermione opened her lips to scream in pain, he pushed his tongue angrily into her.  
  
Hermione shut her eyes. She couldn't bear to see Malfoy's face as he rammed his tongue inside of her, his teeth bruising her white skin. Over and over in her head she tried to imagine herself on a nice beach, somewhere soft, sandy, and warm. In her mind she pictured Severus there with her...protecting her from harm. It was taking all of her strength to hold on to the picture she had in her mind, and she was barely away of Malfoy's hands running over her body roughly. She clenched her eyes shut as he pulled hard on her nipples, and a groan of pain was left unheard, the noise absorbed into Malfoy's mouth.  
  
Hermione concentrated. On her beach she was drinking a pina colada and the waves were creating a cool, peaceful sound. In her mind she tried as hard as she could to will herself there, away from this terrible ordeal. When she cracked an eye open, Malfoy's face still leered down at her. His hands roamed over her, leaving not an inch untouched. Quickly he drowned three thick fingers into her core, and this time Hermione finally allowed herself the luxury of screaming. She knew that she had only given in to them as her gasps of pain wailed out, but she couldn't help it. He pumped his hand into her, the heel of it coming down repeatedly, mercilessly on her clit. He had horrified her, not aroused her, and she wasn't wet. There was no lubrication as his fingers moved carelessly inside her. Another scream rang out, and Malfoy kissed her. Cold laughter rang around her head, and she seemed to be spinning. Her beach was floating farther and farther away...bringing Hermione crashing back into reality. A thought came across her mind, and as Malfoy's tongue was probing deeper and deeper into her throat until she thought she would gag, she reacted. Her teeth sunk down into his tongue as hard as she could. In an instant she tasted the hard metallic flavor of blood. Malfoy gave a startled groan and pulled back immediately. A hand flew up to his mouth as he caressed his lips, a belligerent expression on his face.  
  
"You fucking Mudblood bitch." He growled, and then to Hermione's horror he smiled. "So you like it rough." A wicked grin spread over him, and her eyes grew wide in terror. This was not how she thought he would react. More laughter from the Death Eaters rang around her. Malfoy approached her again, and took off his robe. He cast a warming spell on himself so that the chilly air would leave him untouched as Hermione shivered and shook on the cold earth. He was an inch away from her face, his wild eyes driving into her very soul, making her feel dirty and stupid. Voldemort was watching the scene before him eagerly when he heard a familiar plopping noise.  
  
"Malfoy." He sneered, as the faint sound grew louder. "Hurry it up and fuck her...we have a guest arriving shortly."  
  
Hermione tensed. 'Severus!' Malfoy snickered and advanced. He clambered on top of her, crushing and bruising her with his weight. She turned her head just in time to see a figure appear out of the air. It was Snape. Hermione tried to call out her lover's name, but her attempts were thwarted by Malfoy covering her mouth with his again. He bit into her this time, and her whole body tensed as waves of pain rolled over her: him biting her lips, his fingers digging into her, his weight crushing her to the hard ground.  
  
Snape barely had time to register what was going on in front of him before he was tackled to the ground. Macnair found his wand in his cloak pocket while Samantha pinned him to the ground. Snape was too shocked to fight back for a minute, but that was too long. He found himself covered with two strong men while Voldemort watched, amused. He whispered instructions to the men and Snape found himself being thrown against the wall of the old house. Dust dirtied his cloak as he was pushed around. Lose planks of siding fell to the ground, creating a cloud of dust that temporarily blocked his view. He hadn't even seen Hermione yet.  
  
Through fearful eyes Hermione watched as her lover was magically pinned to the side of the house like she was pinned to the ground. She wasn't sure if he had seen her or not, but the answer became clear as he turned his head in time to see Malfoy guiding his penis over her body. Shock, disgust and then anger reflected in his eyes as Hermione called to him with hers in a silent plea for help. He was only ten feet away! Malfoy stirred, looking up from his work on Hermione to gaze bemusedly at Snape.  
  
"Pretty girl you have here." He spoke, his words icy and dangerous. "For a Mudblood." He spat on Hermione then, and she turned her face away to try to escape, but it was useless.  
  
Voldemort stared at the two lovers before him with a hateful sneer. He walked to Snape, who looked him challengingly in the eyes without fear. Voldemort gave a half-smile.  
  
"So we meet again Snape." His hand struck a blow to Snape's chin, knocking his head to the side. Snape spat, not letting Voldemort see any sign of weakness. "Ah," He breathed, the smallest bit of pride in his voice. "I've taught you well." Snape glared at him.  
  
"Not well enough however, I see, for you to fool me with your treachery and traitory. And for that you will pay dearly my little Severus." Voldemort put a hand to Snape's cheek, who instantly threw his head to the side, trying to avoid his touch. When his hand was removed Hermione saw what looked like a burn mark. Snape said nothing. "Now I think we'll have Malfoy here fuck your little girlfriend over and over and over again until she *begs* for more. And if she doesn't..." A cruel smile shined on his lips. "Then I will tear her limb from limb as you watch. You know," he cast Snape a daring look before turning to pretend to be interested in the house. "I feel suddenly awash with nostalgia."  
  
That's when it hit Hermione...this was the house Snape's mother had been killed in. Now Voldemort was going to take the only other person he had truly loved...her.  
  
In his mind Snape was trying to be calm. The picture that had just unfolded in front of him threatened to chill him to the core. In front of him was his old, well "friend", Lucius Malfoy, who was now atop his love, Hermione. He scolded himself mentally, attempting to keep his cool. His outer features revealed nothing of the internal struggle he was going through. He had to figure out a plan.  
  
Snape noticed something that Hermione probably hadn't dwelt on...Malfoy was drunk. Snape recalled his "friend's" drinking habits when they had been young Death Eaters together. Malfoy drank not to try to convince himself his actions were not horrible; he knew what he did was wrong and he prided himself on it. He drank not to inhibition himself, he was quite alright with following whatever orders his master gave him, and Snape recalled that once his friend had claimed that someone had forgotten to explain remorse to him as a child. He knew nothing of the feeling, nor, Snape knew, of being guilty. Why be guilty when he could blame someone else? Malfoy did not drink to cajole a more sexual side of himself. He loved sex. He used and abused women as often as he could. Voldemort had thought it rather entertaining and had made the raping of young girls, attractive women, or even frightened boys a frequent occasion. No. Lucius Malfoy drank to protect his pride. In the harsh reality of being sober, there was the fact that none of these victims had ever wanted him. He wouldn't stand a chance with them. Never would he have been able to get them into bed with them. Never. The thought had always bothered him, as he had confided to Severus in the earlier years of their pairing of Death Eaters. He drank to let loose that grip on reality, to let him indulge in the act he so thoroughly enjoyed without the slightest hint of rejection.  
  
Alcohol, interestingly enough, had a strong effect on a wizard's magic. Since the stuff was created by Muggles, not a lot of wizards drank it. Therefore not a lot of wizards knew that it had a very negative effect on your ability to cast proper spells. Voldemort had missed this bit of information, as he was not a drinker. He condemned the Muggle practice simply because of what it was: Muggle. It was also interesting that Malfoy, who came from a very long and well-known pureblood family, enjoyed the substance quite immensely. Snape had heard the story a few times. As a young wizard Malfoy had raped a Muggle girl he particularly liked. His father had been very strict and imposing on the fact that he should not have any relationship with any person who was not a complete pureblood. He had fucked the girl in rebellion, making sure his father found out about it. What he happened to find, in the girl's oversized purse, was a bottle of wine. He had been hooked ever since. Voldemort had never had experience with the stuff, so he was not able to discern that Malfoy came to his Death Eater outings trashed when he knew they were having a night on the town. 'Ah,' Snape thought. 'The easy way to fool oneself...to temporarily forget one's problems.'  
  
Snape had never told Malfoy of what exactly the effect was that the wine had on his magic. In his earlier years he had enjoyed looking the superior wizard to Malfoy's blubbering and sometimes total fucking up of a curse. Tonight, for the first time, he felt intrinsically grateful that Malfoy was drunk.  
  
Snape was a powerful wizard. He had been trained by the best of the best; Voldemort and Dumbledore. Under normal circumstances it would be extremely hard to resist a Death Eater's spell (Voldemort had all trained them to be superb at what they did, and if that failed, he had perfected a charm to make them more powerful). This, however, was not a normal spell. Another thing that the Dark Lord didn't know was that Malfoy had also gotten a few other Death Eaters hooked on the mood altering substance. When they had bound him to the house, Snape has noticed the foul smell of vodka on their breath. No, this was not a powerful spell. *This* was an alcohol induced spell. Snape twisted very gently against the manacles his wrists were in, held to the wall of the house. They were loose.  
  
Waiting until Voldemort had turned his head, but not waiting long enough for Malfoy to shove that disgrace of a penis inside his lover, he conjured all of his sheer strength to break free of his hold. He moved silently, and held his hands up as if he were still tied. The Death Eaters were too busy watching Malfoy try to force his cock into Hermione's mouth to see him inch forward bit by bit. Soon his wand was in reach, and ever so slowly, ever so silently, Snape took it from its spot on the ground. His foot reached out noiselessly as he rolled it into arm's reach. Then, wordlessly, he made his way back to the side of the house.  
  
When John Samantha took in Snape's slender form on the wall nothing looked amiss. He wore a disgusted expression and his hands were pinned magically to the house. He returned his eyes to the woman sprawled naked on the ground.  
  
Snape took a deep breath. It was now or never. Closing his eyes for a moment and gathering his courage, he took one last look at Hermione. Her eyes pleaded with him for help, she hadn't seen him grasp his wand. It was better for her not to know, he didn't want her causing worried glances his way. The next minute her face was blocked from view as she thrashed about, avoiding Malfoy's slick and dangerous touch.  
  
There were only three Death Eaters, Voldemort, Hermione, and himself. Snape whispered a few complex spells. He watched as Hermione's wand evaporated from the spot in Malfoy's pocket and was drawn to him, still not in solid form. When his fingers touched the almost invisible cloud of air it reappeared as a solid, and he took it left-handed. It always took two wands to perform the Summonus Lettering spell. Gathering his strength he held the two wands close together and spoke the words.  
  
************************************************  
  
Meanwhile...in Hogwarts...Headmaster Dumbledore's wand was acting strangely. The old wizard looked on gingerly as the wand left his hand, levitated, and formed a paragraph of writing in the air. There was no time to waste. Dumbledore instantly charmed his voice to travel throughout the school, and he called a few of the teachers. He was going to need some help in defeating a circle of Death Eaters, even despite their small numbers. 


	14. Chapter 14

A faint ringing could be heard by Snape alone. In the magical world it was like the sound of a car pulling into your driveway; it announced that someone was about to show up. Snape's spell had been brief. It had written into the air 'They have Hermione. Four Death Eaters and Voldemort. Broke loose of a spell. Can't fight them on my own. Bring help.' The Headmaster would not have enough time to bring a fully qualified Auror, but many of the teachers had been trained in their ways. Snape tensed, his whole body ready and waiting for their arrival.  
  
In a flash and a few popping noises Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sinistra appeared. They already had their wands out, poised to attack. It took the Death Eaters a moment to realize they had been ambushed. In this time, Snape sprung from the wall as the Hogwarts four separated. Curses, charms and hexes suddenly sprang from every direction. Voldemort wasted no time in belting out killing curses at every movement, succeeding in killing one of his own Death Eaters. At this Malfoy sprang off Hermione, who was ducking curses left and right. Bolts of light shot through the air as Hermione grabbed her cloak, tears flowing down her face. Snape threw her wand to her, and instantly she was composed enough to stupefy Malfoy, knocking him to the ground as he blubbered about nothing.  
  
Samantha ducked Sinistra's disarming spell and managed to knick Flitwick in the finger with Avada Kedarva. The old man gasped, and instantly set a healing spell upon him. No doubt he would survive, since the spell had just barely hit him, but his finger was glowing with an eerie green light and he clutched it in pain. Snape was after Voldemort with Dumbledore as McGonagall retaliated by giving Samantha a dose of a quite painful stunning spell. The man dropped to his knees, grabbing at his heaving chest. Flitwick was dodging curses left and right as he and Sinistra cornered Macnair. He evaded them, starting to apparate. The pair got a leg locker curse and a few pain inducing spells in before he disappeared. Hermione hit Malfoy with a quite excruciating curse, causing him to write in pain under her. In another situation she would've smiled, but this was in revenge. Taking Malfoy's wand, she threw it towards the woods behind them as the blonde man thrashed on the ground. The same thought all seemed to occur to the five standing after they watched Hermione's curse: Voldemort.  
  
Snape and Dumbledore stood in front of the Dark Lord, each with his wand pointed like a gun at the other. They were almost engaged in a battle of wits as each stared at the other unblinkingly. Snape yelled Expelliarmus as Voldemort directed a Cruciatus at him. Hermione saw the spell come out of his wand in a bright blood red beam of light. She was reminded of Muggle movies, where everything suddenly seemed to be happening in slow motion. The wand flew out of Voldemort's hand. It was caught by Dumbledore, but not before the red light flashed towards Snape. Voldemort never even hesitated before apparating, his wand being pulled to him as he turned to air. Hermione saw her lover's face twist as he realized there would be no way to move in time, the scope of the Cruciatus spell was quite wide, made so that almost no one could get away. Hermione didn't even hear herself scream as she took a running start. She wasn't going to make it. She jumped, putting herself between the light and her lover. As she fell to the ground, pushing Snape out of the way, the light hit her. The pain would have made her fall to the ground if she hadn't been there already.  
  
Tears poured down her face as her horrible screams filled the air. All around her eyes went wide with panic. Malfoy took the opportunity to reach for his wand. McGonagall, however, caught him and petrified him. His features froze in an expression of shock and horror. Hermione curled into a tight ball on the ground, her screams echoing through the thick night air. Her teachers crowded around her instantly. Dumbledore looked at them pleadingly. It would take all of them and a lot of strength to stop an unforgivable curse from someone as powerful as Voldemort. They put their wands together, the tips all pointed to Hermione. Each did something different to harness their energy. Dumbledore gritted his teeth, McGonagall closed her eyes, Snape tightened his other hand in a fist as Sinistra squelched up her face in concentration and Flitwick took a gaze upwards before they all recited the powerful words.  
  
It took almost a minute before the spell completely worked and Hermione was left weak and broken on the ground. The cloak that she had thrown on in her haste was lying open, and Snape turned to retrieve her clothes for her. He never would've expected her to jump in front of a curse for him, especially an unforgivable. The girl was getting more and more amazing every day. For now he handed her her clothes and spread his cloak in front of her, shielding her from view as she made herself decent again. The thought that almost all of her professors had just seen her almost naked didn't even occur in her mind. All she wanted was this tragedy to be over. The body of the unknown Death Eater still layed on the ground. Dumbledore walked over to it, drawing attention away from Hermione.  
  
"Edvard Zabini." He spoke, and looked to Snape, who nodded. Dumbledore shook his head. "Good kid who fell into the wrong crowd."  
  
Hermione peeped out from behind Snape's cloak. She was fully dressed now, although the tears adamantly refused to stop falling from her eyes. She walked in front of Severus and then collapsed on him, her arms seeking his shoulders as she could no longer hold herself up. The other teachers gazed with surprise and horror as Hermione sobbed into his chest, and Snape drew her into a hug, his hands moving over her back in soothing circular patterns. She turned her head up to him and he brushed his fingers through her hair. Dumbledore smiled. McGonagall gave Severus a raised eyebrow and an 'I knew it' look. Snape ignored them and bent to whisper into Hermione's ear. The forms around him instinctively leaned forward to catch his words.  
  
"Hermione....shhhh. It's going to be okay Hermione. It's all over now." To the surprise of everyone except Dumbledore, Snape placed a gentle kiss on her lips. An audible gasp was heard from Sinistra, bringing Snape back to reality. For a moment all he had known was Hermione, and their surroundings had faded away.  
  
"Crap." He whispered. Hermione fell forward then, onto his shoulder. She was asleep on her feet. Flitwick looked completely horrified. Dumbledore managed a soft smile.  
  
"For those of you who do not know..." They all turned their eyes to meet him. "Severus and Miss Hermione here have developed a well..." he smiled fully now. "Different relationship than just that of a student and a teacher. It is unfortunate that you have had to find out about it this way, but I'm sure you can fully understand my reasons for not informing you prior to this. I also expect that it will stay between the six of us. As we all know Miss Granger is an adult and perfectly capable of making her own decisions, and I trust that you will treat her no differently know that her involvement with Severus has been made known." The venerable wizard turned to the man he had been speaking of. "It appears that I'm going to have to conjure a stretcher after we apparate. Hermione doesn't seem to be quite able to walk unassisted." He went to motion them all to apparate when Snape cleared his throat.  
  
"I'll carry her Headmaster." He stood up tall at the thought, and Dumbledore frowned.  
  
"You were hit too, Severus. I don't think that would be quite as wise in..."  
  
Snape cut him off, much to the surprise of his coworkers. You did not just cut off Albus Dumbledore calmly. "I'm able enough to carry her Albus."  
  
The Headmaster looked at his friend. Determination was etched into his handsome face, and he nodded.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
And the five Professors apparated, bringing Hermione and Zabini with them back to the castle.  
  
************************************************  
  
Ginny Weasley glanced at the clock in her room. It was getting late. Very late, and Hermione hadn't been seen for hours. She sighed, staring out the window of her room, which was empty save for her. Ginny squinted through the darkness outside. Shining through the night was the glow of wandlight. Ginny breathed on the window and then rubbed the spot with her sleeve to give herself a clearer view. It seemed as if Dumbledore and the other teachers were returning. Never had she made the connection between Hermione's absence and the sudden departure of the teachers, but she saw now that they were indeed related. Hermione was lying unmoving, held in Snape's arms as they trudged to the castle.  
  
Luckily it was late when the Professors, Zabini and Hermione were coming into the castle. They were not met with many students as they made their way to the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore shielded the body from view, but students in the infirmary gaped openly at the unconscious Hermione in Snape's arms. It was an odd scene, especially to the students. To see Snape be so, well, caring with her as he laid her on a bed while Dumbledore fetched Madam Pomfrey was a little unnerving to them.  
  
Poppy stared as the procession of teachers came in. A hand flew to her mouth to hide her audible gasp as Dumbledore took her aside and showed her Zabini.  
  
"We're just going to have to keep his body here until the Ministry arrives. I'm sure they'll want it for examining...or something. Who knows? Anyway, Flitwick and Hermione were hurt. Flitwick got the killing curse." Poppy's eyes widened, and she looked at the shorter man, who was rubbing his thumb absentmindedly. "Just knicked him though. Hermione...." The two turned their heads to where Snape was sitting on the bed beside Hermione, and the other teachers crouched around them. "She's been through a lot. Lucius Malfoy got a hold of her." The Headmaster cast his eyes on the nurse, and she understood what that meant. Horror shone on her face.  
  
"Oh Albus, did he...?" She couldn't even finish the question; she looked as if she was going to be sick.  
  
"Not fully, no. Thankfully. He was about to when we got there...would've if Severus hadn't gotten out of the Death Eaters' spell and contacted me sooner." They both turned to look at the tired man who held Hermione's hand in his. Poppy gave the Headmaster a questioning look.  
  
"Severus got hit with a few things too. He won't be too happy about anybody helping him, but he ought to be looked after. I suspect he'll stay the night anyway." At this Poppy nodded, but said nothing. The Headmaster would tell her what was going on soon enough. Meanwhile he walked over to Snape. He nodded to McGonagall, who took the hint and ushered the teachers who were in good health out of the crowded room. Madam Pomfrey swept over to Flitwick and began casting healing spells on him. Dumbledore put a hand on Snape's shoulder.  
  
"It might appear a bit odd to Poppy if I don't inform her of your circumstance with Hermione. I won't do it without your consent of course, Severus. I do think it will be easier for the two of you then, however. Poppy can put Hermione in a private room, and make a bed for you to stay the night if you'd like." Dumbledore's face shone with compassion. Snape sighed. He was really too tired to care who found out about them. He nodded, and the older wizard walked away to Poppy, patting him on the shoulder as he went past.  
  
All that mattered to Snape now was the soft figure lying before him. Hermione was moving slightly in her sleep. The steady rising and falling of her chest made a small smile curve on Snape's lips. She would be alright. He squeezed her hand, and Hermione shifted in her sleep, reaching out for him. She looked so young today. He had almost gasped aloud when he first saw her after apparating. With the older Malfoy next to her she had seemed even younger, and he was reminded of her innocence. At least now she would see some of the things he had had to do in his past, and he would not have to explain everything to her. He wasn't sure if he could have, staring into her beautiful face.  
  
Dumbledore stuck a head in. He nodded to Snape, and waved a goodnight. Snape acknowledged him with another nod, and soon Madam Pomfrey was bustling about, bringing a tray with potions and bandages into the room. 'It will be good to get a private room.' Snape thought as his gaze turned to the beds of the two other students left in the hospital wing. Their eyes were closed, but he could tell that they weren't sleeping. In this moment he didn't care. Hermione was safe, and he vowed to himself never to take her for granted. If she would've be lost tonight it would have been his entire fault, and yet she still would stay with him. He loved and hated her at the same time for it. While her love for him was so strong that she would face Voldemort for him, as she had done tonight, he still felt the need to protect her. In the back of his mind he hardly thought himself deserving of her. His thoughts were halted as Poppy took his arm.  
  
"Will you help me move Miss Granger into her own room? You can get her things if you'd like. I know that you want to stay by her side, seeing as you were the one who found her." She winked at him, and Snape saw the other students stir. Poppy was surely a remarkable woman. Not only had she accepted their relationship together, she was covering for him in front of other students. His eyes extended a thanks and he nodded, picking up Hermione's wand and discarded cloak.  
  
Behind Poppy's office was a circular room. It was very comfortable looking, and two beds had been placed side by side in the middle, they even touched. Snape smiled at the woman, who seemed to blush under his uncharacteristic gesture.  
  
"Let me just bandage Hermione up in a few places here, and give her a Dreamless Sleep potion. Then I'll be gone. You know," she looked him up and down. "You really ought to take one yourself. No." She shook her head, causing Snape to give her a raised eyebrow. "That's an order. And you're going to let me give you a quick look-see."  
  
Snape sighed in mock frustration. He really quite admired the witch. She was discreet, pleasant, and intelligent. Concealing spells were placed on a few rough spots on Hermione, where Malfoy's touch had grown so vicious that he left reminders on her skin. Snape had to turn his gaze away for a few moments. He couldn't bear to see Hermione in pain. Bandages were placed thoroughly and tightly around Hermione's arm, and one was stuck on her neck. There were scratches from fingernails that just didn't want to be concealed. She guided a few drops of potion on to her tongue and rubbed her throat so it would slide down. A full-blown smile was then directed at Snape. He scowled. Poppy laughed.  
  
"Don't give me that, Severus. This wonderful little woman here is proof that you're not as cold and cruel as you would have everybody going around thinking you were. I can see right past that fake expression of yours. Give it up, dear. It's only Hermione and me." And she squeezed his shoulder, lifting his sleeves to give him a look. She was a little surprised when Snape immediately complied. Hermione looked a ton better now, he noticed, and it was thanks to this witch. He pulled her into a hug. Poppy gave a little gasp as Snape's arms moved quite awkwardly around her. You could tell he hadn't much practice in hugging. Poppy rubbed his back for a moment before handing him the potion.  
  
"That's better, isn't it? Always knew you had a soft, kind heart, I did." To this Snape didn't reply, he simple drank the potion. Instantly he felt tired, and Madam Pomfrey handed him a pair of shorts. She smiled, and stopped just as she was in the doorframe.  
  
"I'll lock this for you. Sleep well, Severus." And Snape cocked his head as she gave an unmistakable wink. He shook his head and climbed into bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. It was, however, enough time to take Hermione's hand. She reached out to him instinctively in her sleep, and as they slept in the dark room their figures moved closer and closer to each other. Finally they were in the middle of the two beds, Snape's arms wrapped around Hermione's middle as their hands were still intertwined. Hermione's head rested on Snape's shoulder, and she smiled somewhere in her dreamless subconscious. 


	15. Chapter 15

Snape woke earlier than Hermione. The two were still wrapped around each other, and Snape reluctantly and gingerly pulled away, trying not to wake her. Even if Madam Pomfrey was discreet, she wasn't an idiot. One look at the two of them curled up in each other's arms would tell her they had become used to sleeping together. He didn't want that to get out, at least not yet. He couldn't bear to think about what Hermione would have to go through if students found out about their relationship. He had dealt with all sorts of animosity and hatred for all his life, it wouldn't bother him. 'Poor Hermione...' he mused. 'It would crush her.'  
  
Getting slowly to his feet, Snape grabbed his wand. It would do some good if he could brighten up the place before Hermione woke. With a swish and flick roses were conjured on one table, daisies on another, and mums on the window ledge. A box of chocolate was made next to the roses. Snape smiled. 'Chocolate...the cure for everything.' He took a caramel piece for himself before turning to make his side of the bed, finding it a bit difficult because Hermione was currently moving about exactly between the two mattresses.  
  
Snape threw on his robe as voices from outside seemed to be getting closer. A new set of clothes had been brought for both him and Hermione by the houselves, and he was grateful to them. Coming out of the hospital wing with yesterday's clothes could be a trifle embarrassing. Poppy's was surely in the mix, and it sounded like a few of Hermione's friends had finally gotten wind of where she had vanished to. 'But they don't know the half of it.' Poppy, the dear woman she was, sounded as if she was trying to get the students to wait in another room. It would not look too good if Snape waltzed out of Hermione's private room, nor if they walked in to find him there with her.  
  
Snape was jolted out of his thoughts by a soft knock on the door. When he grunted a low "enter", the head of the Mediwitch was popped into the now bright room. Poppy smiled.  
  
"Is she...?" She motioned to Hermione. Snape shook his head.  
  
"Still asleep. Should I wake her?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey frowned, and seemed to consider. "No." She said at last. "The poor lass needs her rest. Severus, why don't you go get yourself cleaned up and I'll inform you when Hermione wakes up." She glanced at her watch. "Breakfast is in half an hour."  
  
Snape's face fell. Breakfast. He could skip that; he made a habit of sporadically attending. It was what came after that irked him. Classes. "Damn."  
  
Poppy almost read his mind. "I'm sure Dumbledore would let you take the day off. I mean really, a lot has happened to you over the course of one night!" She busied herself in opening the curtains and changing the sheets on the side of the bed Hermione had not rolled on to. Snape frowned ever harder.  
  
"Looks like I'm going to just have to suck it up and go." The witch before him smiled. Snape didn't know what it was about her, but she somehow always made him calmer. He never talked quite harshly to her, and if he did she merely laughed at him. There was no point, she could sense his emotions. It was like they connected. A sudden urge came over him. "Thank you, Poppy."  
  
"Oh don't go thanking me, I'm only doing my job!" But her grin was genuine, and Snape left the hospital wing in a more than considerably better mood than he'd arrived in.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Hermione woke with a start. 'Where am I?' It took a moment for her to recognize the room behind Madam Pomfrey's office, and that she was in the Hospital Wing.  
  
Hermione lifted to a sitting position slowly. She could feel aches and soreness in odd places on her body. And then it all came screaming back...the Death Eaters, Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Severus...  
  
"Severus!" Hermione called, looking at the empty bed beside her. She knew he had been there, his scent still hung smoothly in the air. She remembered him standing there, then her other professors showing up. She must have fainted, or passed out from exertion. At least they were all right...or were they? Hermione squinted, recalling that someone had been hit.  
  
Poppy stopped, and Hermione's voice filled the still air. She was calling for her lover. Poppy sighed, she loved Hermione dearly, and wanted nothing for her but happiness, and she felt a strong affection for her coworker Severus...but the two of them together? She knew that they would make a great pair, and that they would be good for each other, but it would be so hard for them. She shook her head. 'Let everyone else say what they want, those two should be together.' And with that she put down the tray she was carrying and headed to the room behind her office.  
  
Madam Pomfrey poked her head in after a short knock on the door. She took in Hermione's weak smile, and gave the younger girl a hand as she stepped out of bed. A crease of worry appeared over Hermione's brow, and Poppy answered her just as her mouth began to open.  
  
"Professor Flitwick was hit, but only grazed, actually. It was his thumb. I fixed it up right for him, and he's going to be just fine. Don't worry about anyone else dear, they're all alright." She handed her a set of robes. "Severus will be down shortly. Go on then, these are yours, Miss Weasley brought them down for you."  
  
Hermione smiled and blushed slightly when the mediwitch had mentioned her lover. "Thank you Poppy."  
  
And she left Hermione to change.  
  
Just as she had promised, Snape was soon outside Hermione's door. Harry, Ron, and Ginny, he told her, were still at breakfast, and he gladly avoided the whole event to see her. As soon as the door had been closed and locked behind him, Hermione flew to Snape and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I love you." Tears flowed from her face as Severus bent to kiss her cheek, not wanting to touch her too intimately. Even if she hadn't been fully raped, she had been violated, and it was enough to make her wary of a man's touch. He held her as if she was made of gossamer that he could not afford to break.  
  
"I love you too Hermione. So, so much." He gave a slight squeeze of the hand around her waist, and she dropped her head to rest on his shoulder. "I'm here for you, to hold you and love you and talk about whatever you need to."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes against him, and stroked her hands down his back. It was comforting that he was there, just to be there for her, and she felt his love roll off of him in waves. Only one thing upset her...why hadn't he actually kissed her?  
  
"Severus." She lifted her chin to look into his deep ocean of eyes. "Kiss me." He hesitated for only a moment, and then his lips were on hers. Hermione moaned in pleasure as flesh met flesh, and he was so soft and warm against her. When he was close, when he was touching her, all thoughts of evil and Voldemort and Malfoy were banished from her mind. Deep in the back of her mind a small voice was telling her than she couldn't escape last night in her lover's arms forever, but for now it was good enough.  
  
"Even through all that I went through last night, it will never make me shy of you. I love you, Severus, and I love when you touch me. I know you'd never hurt me like that." She spoke softly, into his ear, and a hot tear fell onto her cheek, but she had stopped crying.  
  
Snape let Hermione pull away to look at him. A single tear from each eye was falling. One had dropped upon Hermione's cheek; the other flowed toward his chin. He drew a hand upwards to brush it away but was halted by Hermione catching his wrist. She pressed her lips gently against his cheek and let her tongue catch it. Snape smiled and pulled the young woman before him into his arms. She kissed him again, and their tongues met for the first time that day, like old friends embracing. Severus hardened under her touch, and Hermione pushed her weight into him while her fingers worked through his soft, damp hair. He smelled fresh and clean and like cologne, and she dipped her lips to play upon his neck. He shuddered with ecstasy as her fingers found the ever-growing bulge in his pants, and squeezed roughly. His breath came in ragged gulps.  
  
"Hermione..." he panted. "Breakfast...over soon...your friends." It was all he could string together as the woman before him dropped to her knees and used both hands along his length. She paused, and Snape cursed himself for stopping her. She gave him a look of disappointment.  
  
"Oh alright, but you better come visit me tonight, when I'm back in my own room!" Hermione stood, and pouted her lips. She loved making Snape stumble for words with her. It was a rare treat, something he never did in class, as he was usually the one making everyone else squirm under his steel gaze. She smiled, and walked out of the room when Snape managed to nod. Snape, breathing heavily, took a moment to compose himself before following her out into the main hospital wing.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Dumbledore had informed the students of what had transpired the night before, leaving out many details, as Hermione learned from Harry and Ron after breakfast. The two were both ecstatic to see her, and Hermione smiled as they made their way to the Gryffindor tower to get her things for class. Dumbledore had told them only that she had been taken, and that she was in the hospital wing, and would be alright. He told them about the meeting the Death Eaters had with Voldemort, and that Snape also had been involved in being captured by Voldemort, and that he had been a crucial part in the safety of Hermione and the capture of another Death Eater. Hermione knew this to be Zabini, as Voldemort had called him. Dumbledore had informed them that there had been injuries and fatalities, and that those who were in the hospital wing were lucky to be there.  
  
When talking to Severus, as they made their way to the great hall, he had told her that the Ministry was already at Hogwarts, and that they would be meeting with Dumbledore to discuss the body that lay waiting in the secret storage area in the hospital wing. He assured her that he would try to tell them everything that concerned them so that they would not need to question Hermione, but he told her the possibility was still there. He would not, he promised, go into detail about how she was treated if she wished him not to, and Hermione had told him that to know she was hurt was enough, and she thanked him for his discretion. She debated on telling her friends. The night was still raw and recent in her mind, and to talk about it so soon to them would hurt, but there was no point in delaying the pain. She decided then to tell Ginny, as Harry and Ron would more than likely simply do something stupid to get back at Malfoy. And while the thought of them cursing him into oblivion made her laugh a bit inside, she knew it would only cause trouble for them.  
  
So she would talk to Ginny in private that night. It would be good to have someone to talk to, and then she could be with Severus, and if she still needed someone, he would be there for her. A smile curved on Hermione's lips as the three of them, she, Harry and Ron, entered Transfiguration. She had Potions to look forward to next. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm in a giving mood!! 3 new chapters in one day...what are you to do with yourselves?! Please please please review. And btw, I have one more chapter of old stuff to post, and then I'll actually have to start writing new things again! *look of horror* and I know that then the chapters will be shorter and longer in between, so enjoy this treat while you can!! : D and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!  
  
Hermione walked into Transfiguration with Harry and Ron on her sides. The bell rang as they made their way to their seats, and the class turned to look at them. An inkbottle smashed, and Hermione's gaze spun to find the source of the clatter. Emily Samantha stared, oblivious to the black ink seeping over the floor. Hermione ignored her and continued to the front of the class as McGonagall snapped Emily back into reality.  
  
"Miss Samantha!! Are you planning on picking that up or are you trying to give your shoes a new look?" She gave her a piercing glare and Emily stuttered as she waved her wand over the mess, which was now trickling onto her brown mary-janes. Hermione watched Ron smile as he and Harry watched Emily's odd behavior; she was normally so composed. They shrugged and Hermione stared at the ceiling, not wanting to give an expression. 'I'll find a way to get back at her. She can't threaten me...Dumbledore will want to know how I got to Voldemort. Severus doesn't even know that. After he gets through with the ministry and he realizes that no one knows how I arrived with the Death Eaters, Emily will be done for. Her father can't save her now, Dumbledore saw him, even if he was one of the ones wearing a mask he has to know it was him! He just has to!'  
  
Emily, meanwhile, was staring angrily at the floor, which was now spotless. She took no notice as McGonagall started to give a lecture and everyone else started taking notes. And even though she never so much as glanced at Hermione, the Head Girl could see the fury in her eyes. Hermione wouldn't be walking anywhere alone anytime soon, and she doubted Harry, Ron and Ginny would have a problem with keeping her close.  
  
Close to the end of class, there was an impatient knock on the door. It opened before McGonagall could even open her mouth, and the class turned. It was Snape. Hermione tried in vain to hide the small trace of a smile creeping up on her. Snape looked his usual scowling self, but to Hermione he was beautiful.  
  
"May I borrow Miss Granger, Professor? The Headmaster requires her." McGonagall smiled.  
  
"Go right ahead, Professor Snape. Get your things, Miss Granger, I don't think you'll be returning." And she continued to teach. Hermione packed quickly, and Snape rolled his eyes impatiently as he stood in the doorway. Harry and Ron muttered something about a greasy git, but she paid them no attention.  
  
"See you two at lunch!" She whispered, and was off.  
  
Outside the classroom, after Hermione had closed the door, Snape gave her the quickest of smiles. It vanished, however, momentarily and was replaced by a frown.  
  
"I take it you know what this means, Hermione." He kept his voice down even though there was only one other student in the corridor. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Questioning." Snape nodded and opened a door with one hand. His other he placed gently on the small of her back to guide her through the doorway. In a flash his touch was gone and Hermione wondered if it had just been her imagination, but she saw the affirmation she needed in his eyes.  
  
"I have a free period now, so I will be accompanying you to Dumbledore's, and will be staying even though I have already given my account. Only because the ministry wants me there, of course." He winked.  
  
"Sure, Professor Snape, you just keep telling yourself that." Hermione murmured with a grin. A passing student gave a silent gasp that a student should speak to Snape like that, and Snape gave the both of them his glare- o'-death for good measure. It seemed too soon that they were standing in front of Dumbledore's office, and the pair stopped.  
  
"Dum dums." Snape muttered irritably, and Hermione stifled a chuckle. It figured that the venerable Headmaster's password would not fit well with the dark Potions Master. Snape, who was keen on hearing everything, raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"It's so predictable. I mean anyone could just waltz up here and start guessing candy and they would probably get in!" He sneered. Hermione recalled the time Harry had told her he had done just that in the fourth year, which only caused her grin to broaden. Snape gave a nonchalant wave of his hand as they came into view of Dumbledore and a few members of the ministry, one being the slightly new Minister of Magic, Maxim de Winter. He motioned for Hermione to advance to join them as he took a seat shrouded in shadows in the back of the circular room. Dumbledore smiled warmly at the two of them, and beckoned Hermione to sit.  
  
"Good day, Miss Granger. I trust you know why you're here."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"This, as you may know, is Minister de Winter. Hermione Granger, Minister." Dumbledore nodded to Hermione and the two shook hands. Minister de Winter muttered a greeting Hermione didn't quite understand, but she smiled politely at him nonetheless.  
  
"Shall we begin?" Dumbledore questioned, a concerned look in his eyes as he stared, not impolitely, at Hermione. She nodded. "First off, Miss Granger, I would like you to tell me how you got to the town of Wath-upon- Dearne." Hermione scrunched her face in confusion before realizing that it was the town she was taken too. Now she would get to the part about Emily, and her façade would be revealed. Reliving the night wasn't going to be pleasant though. She gave a backwards glance to Snape, who nodded to her, and she started.  
  
"Emily Samantha, a fellow seventh year Gryffindor...do you know of whom I'm speaking Professor?" Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"John's daughter." He said to de Winter, who nodded, a look of association coming over him. "Continue."  
  
"Well she approached me, and she, well, threatened me." Hermione paused, wondering if either of the men before her was going to ask about exactly what Emily had threatened. She surely couldn't lie to Dumbledore, but things would become very different very quickly if the Minister of Magic was informed of her relationship with Severus. Dumbledore gave her a knowing smile, and neither said a word. She continued.  
  
"She told me that I was to meet her after dinner, and she told me to wait by a tree next to the lake, on the other side of it, and to make sure that I was blocked from view. I went, assuming she simply wanted me to do her homework or something petty of that nature, but when she returned she cast a disarming spell on me. The last thing I remember was hitting the tree behind me, hard. I must have passed out. When I awoke, I was in the town you spoke of..."  
  
"Wath-upon-Dearne." Dumbledore added. The Minister looked at Hermione, and she nodded.  
  
"Yes, Wath-upon-Dearne. The Death Eaters were there. Not all of them mind you, only a few. I know that Emily's father and Lucius Malfoy were among them, also Voldemort." In her later years with Harry, Ron, and running into the Dark Lord more times than half of the wizarding population combined, Hermione had finally deserted the fear of speaking his name, and she did so now freely. The Minister had not these experiences, and he flinched visibly when she spoke his name, yet said nothing. Dumbledore nodded, and his presence, along with Snape's, eased her.  
  
"They were all wearing masks except for Malfoy and You-Know-Who." she avoided his name a second time only for the sake of de Winter's. "But I heard him name a few. I heard Samantha and Zabini, but that's all. There was another man besides the two of them and Malfoy, though."  
  
"Macnair." Snape confirmed, and the two men facing him glanced at Snape. Hermione watched them nod. It took her a moment to put two and two together, and then she remembered the tall man at Buckbeak's "execution". The scene replayed in her mind, and she recalled the man's features, then shuddered as she remembered him in his Death Eater's mask. Dumbledore was calling her name for the third time before she snapped out of her reverie.  
  
"Sorry." Hermione mumbled. "I was subjected to the Cruciatus curse, and also was hurt physically by Malfoy. Madam Pomfrey healed most of my injuries, but you can still see the one here." She pointed to a long, thin, red line, and de Winter's eyes grew wide. A low growl of fury was heard from the back of the room. Hermione grinned inwardly. It was nice knowing that someone cared for her. Dumbledore gave Snape a look, which calmed him down, and the Minister pulled away from examining her cut.  
  
Hermione was about to continue when there was a rapid pounding on the door, and it flew open to reveal a flustered Flitwick...and Emily behind him.  
  
Snape was at his feet immediately, a menacing glint in his eyes.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded. Flitwick was taken aback. He placed a hand on Emily's shoulder.  
  
"Severus, please, calm down! Miss Samantha here needs to speak to the Headmaster. I'm sorry, Albus, I didn't know you were busy. Shall I wait outside?"  
  
Hermione gave a look to Snape that made him glower but stay put. Dumbledore's eyes flashed in what was almost rage, and Hermione thought about how powerful a wizard he really was. Emily was cleverly hidden almost fully behind Flitwick, who was about to lead her out of the room when Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"No, Professor, the two of you should stay. Sit." He magicked two chairs across the room, and locked the door behind them. Snape's eyes followed Emily across the room, and Hermione noticed how there were tears flowing freely down her face. It was Emily who avoided Hermione's eyes this time, and looked at the floor. Dumbledore gave her a piercing gaze while Snape made no effort to mask the hate in his. The Minister seemed not to know what to think, and looked pleadingly at Dumbledore.  
  
"Miss Samantha, may I have your wand please?" Even when the redhead handed the wand to her Headmaster, she refused to meet his eyes. Dumbledore almost had to pry the wood out of her hand, and he scrutinized her quite clearly. "Priori Incantatem." He spoke as he placed the tip of his wand to hers. Instantly the ghosts of spells appeared and vanished one by one. There were spells she had done in class, a drying spell, most likely for her hair, and then they hit gold. The disarming spell, along with a levitation spell were shown. They seemed to match Hermione's account of events. Dumbledore frowned; de Winter looked angry; Snape, livid.  
  
"I suggest that you explain yourself, Miss Samantha, before you find yourself in more trouble than you can possibly imagine with that feeble Gryffindor mind you call your own." Snape spat, and Hermione could see the icy fire raging behind his dark and clouded eyes, visible only to her. Emily smiled through her tears, and it dawned on Hermione. Not only was she probably going to execute a well drawn out plan to claim her innocence, but she was going to reveal the nature of the relationship between Severus and Hermione. Hermione gasped, seeing the look of satisfaction brewing in her eyes. Dumbledore put up a hand as she opened her mouth.  
  
"No! If you speak, Miss Samantha, so help me, you will be thrown out of Hogwarts faster than you can say 'unfair'."  
  
Every pair of eyes turned to the old wizard, who, in all of Hermione's seven years of knowing him, had never acted this way before. The Minister was clearly thinking the same thing, and gave him a puzzled expression. Emily stared, and Hermione thought she heard the softest voice swear. He looked at Hermione, and then at Snape, and Hermione saw the affirmation in his eyes. Of course, he would've figured it out too, he was a genius!! Hermione smiled, and Dumbledore asked her to continue her account. She paused, trying to remember where she had left off.  
  
"Well I was tied down during all of this, as was Professor Snape. And they tortured us both." A tear escaped, running hot and wet down her cheek. She didn't brush it away, hoping that they didn't notice.  
  
"And then you showed up, Professor." She nodded at Dumbledore. "And you, sir." A look to Flitwick, who smiled fully.  
  
"And I'm sure they've already told you what happened from there, but if you want my account I can give it also. I didn't see too much of what transpired, however, because I fainted shortly after."  
  
"That will not be necessary, Miss Granger. We've already spoken to your fellow teachers and they've given us all they can. Their stories match up perfectly, another one is not needed." The Minister frowned as he looked at Miss Samantha. Dumbledore stood to intervene.  
  
"Miss Granger I think that will be all, am I correct, Maxim?" The Minister nodded. Hermione gave a sigh of relief and turned her head to the other side of the room to wipe away her tears, which had not yet ceased falling. Snape stood.  
  
"We still have the matter of Miss Samantha here. She has some information that may be vital to figuring this all out, Albus." Flitwick said, rising. His tiny little eyes were alight in excitement. Snape rolled his eyes, and walked to Hermione.  
  
"If he only knew." He murmured, and swept a hand towards the door. Hermione was about to object when Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Minister I'd like to question Miss Samantha by myself first if you don't mind, seeing as how she is one of my own students."  
  
Hermione felt rather than saw Snape relax next to her. He gave a nod to Dumbledore and the two of them left his office. They heard Flitwick's voice, and Snape shut the door, muffling the sound. There were never really students around this area, as none of them thought there was anything useful in this part of the castle, so they were alone. Hermione took one look in his eyes, through caution in the wind, and wrapped her arms around him. Their lips pressed together, and Snape pulled his fingers threw Hermione's hair, and their bodies flew to each other. They kissed fervently, quickly, passionately. And then they were off before anyone had seen them, the Minister walking out shortly after being none the wiser. 


	17. Chapter 17

The stress of the night before, and of the morning questioning was starting to take a toll on Hermione. Her head had lolled threateningly in History of Magic, and while nobody else seemed to worry about her less-than- studious nature, as they were all half asleep themselves, Hermione was thankful to get back to the serenity of her room. She had promised Ginny, who had seemed most upset, a talk later on. A tinge of regret hung over her head at the prospect of sleep, but she decided to take a shower to refresh herself.  
  
It was almost as if she had temporarily lost feeling. Cranking the water up until it was as hot as it could go, Hermione still felt nothing. Her skin turned bright red, and she would have thought the shower was malfunctioning if it wasn't for this fact. No, it was her mind playing tricks on her. Hermione sighed, and the scenes from the night before came hurtling back at her. She gasped, as her imagination produced a strong picture of Lucius Malfoy in her mind. She could almost feel him touching her, and she shivered despite the temperature of the water crashing over her. The image of Severus, tied to the house, frightened out of his wits, not for himself, but for her, made themselves known.  
  
She was crying before she realized it, her tears mingling with the other droplets of water running down her face and neck. If it wasn't for her moaning, she would've heard the telltale signs of someone arriving in her room, but she didn't. Covering her face in her hands, she slunk to the floor, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around her slick body, trying to warm herself. In an instant everything went black.  
  
Hermione tensed. This wasn't right, there was a window in her bathroom. The sun couldn't just have popped out of existence, but there she was, bathed in midnight black. A sudden pang of fear lurched in her stomach, and she strained to hear any noises. She heard none. Then, as suddenly as the light had gone out, it was back. Hermione scrunched her face in confusion. The light wasn't the same as it had been before. Little specs of light were visible through her thin curtain, and she understood. The sunlight had been blocked out, and was now replaced with numerous candles, floating in midair. 'There is only one person who could've done this.' Hermione thought, and wasn't surprised when the curtain was pulled back to reveal a smiling, very naked Severus Snape.  
  
"You scared me half to death, you know." Hermione spoke, but there was no anger in her voice. Steam rose around her, yet she shivered. Snape frowned as he looked down on her.  
  
"I get that a lot."  
  
Hermione managed a laugh as he reached down and pulled her upright, turning the water a bit cooler as he did. She opened her mouth to protest, but was quickly silenced by a finger on her wet lips.  
  
"I think we can find other ways to keep warm." He closed the curtain behind him, and Hermione shivered...this time in anticipation. Taking each of his index fingers, he placed them in the inner corners of her eye, and pressed lightly. At once tears stopped falling, and a tingling sensation started where he had touched her and worked its way over her whole body. Hermione gasped as the sensation rolled across her body, down her arms, passing in circles around her naval to dance down her legs and off her feet.  
  
"What was that?" She breathed, her eyes wide as he stared down at her with amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Not all magic requires wands or incantations, Hermione. There are some with can be merely done with the will of mind."  
  
Her bright eyes shone at him, eager to learn as much as she could from this wonderful, interesting man she now found in her shower. He raised a hand to cup her chin, but looked lost in thought.  
  
"Though I did say 'merely', that kind of magic is some of the most difficult to learn. You won't find it in many books, and its mention is always vague. It is a practice, my dear Hermione, which has to be passed on from person to person."  
  
His thumb caressed her cheek, and she tangled her hand in his hair, the water rushing over them all the while. Her eyes burned with questions, wide and shining at the thought of new magic she could learn. Snape laughed, leaning to whisper so close to her ear that his lips brushed her skin with every word.  
  
"I guess I'm just going to have to teach you one day." He looked down at her, and she nodded. "One day when we're not both standing in the shower about to make love."  
  
He gave a hearty chuckle at the widening of her eyes, and knew for a fact that she had been so completely immersed in her own happy thoughts about something new to learn that she had forgotten just exactly where they were, and his obvious reason for joining her. She regained composure in a moment though, and reached up to pull him into a kiss. Her mouth opened instantly, an invitation, and he took it. His tongue massaged hers, pressing here and there in her mouth, and she gave soft moans of pleasure as he cupped her face roughly and pushed her into the shower wall, using his weight to give him leverage and open her to him even more.  
  
Hermione gasped as her whole backside was met with cold tiles, and the steam leapt around them. She felt a knee raise to open her thighs and she parted them willingly, her lips never leaving her lover's. Running her fingers through his wet hair, Hermione smiled into his lips. She had always thought of herself as a drowned rat in water, but he looked absolutely stunning. She wasn't hearing any complaints from his department about her appearance, so she pushed all thoughts of rats out of her mind, and her tongue forced its way into his mouth with a passion. Snape growled, deep and low in the pit of his throat, and her hands moved to push in circles over his back. Her touch excited him to no end, and he told her that by shoving his painfully hard erection against her. She smiled, an evil sort of grin he would have expected from a Slytherin, and he looked taken aback. He probably would have told her what she reminded him of too, if not for the fact that at that moment she dropped to her knees and took his length in her mouth.  
  
Snape moaned, his throbbing member now surrounded in the hot, wet, sweet tissue of Hermione's mouth. Her little pink tongue darted out to move across him, and she managed to stroke him with it and look into his eyes at the same time. At the moment he wouldn't have been able to tell you what color her eyes truly were for all the galleons on earth; they were so dark from her desire that they were almost black. He stared down at her with his own darkened eyes, and the intensity between the two of them managed to create the slightest glow around their bodies. Hermione smiled, and he moaned her name as she returned to her previous ministrations, sucking almost his entire shaft into her throat. His fingers flew to twist and massage in her hair, unconsciously pulling her head closer to him so that he was buried deeper in her mouth.  
  
Hermione reveled in the sounds he made and she dipped her fingers lightly over his balls as her tongue swirled around him. A pull there, a push here, and he was almost screaming in delight. He did scream, in fact, as she took both hands covering his balls and pulled down gently in time with her sucking. A laugh crept up in her throat, tickling him pleasantly, and he made guttural sounds of approval. Finally, as she pulled her mouth off of him and replaced her tongue just at his very tip, slowly gliding over it, he formed coherent words.  
  
"Hermione..." She looked up but didn't stop. "Hermione please..." A smile, still not relenting. She opened her mouth to allow just his head in, and she felt the shudder that racked his body.  
  
"Tell me what you want." Her words mimicked the touch he had given her as he'd spoken in her ear, giving the feeling of each word being a kiss. This time the reaction was slightly different. He pulled her up suddenly, and Hermione smiled as he thrust his tongue into her mouth.  
  
"I want to come inside you." He murmured through kisses. The wicked grin returned, and Hermione pulled him down on top of her, onto the tile floor. She tried to brush droplets out of her eyes, but the water just kept spraying her. Severus moved, positioning himself over her so as to block the jets from hitting her face, and she smiled a thank you.  
  
"As you wish...Professor." Hermione spoke seductively, and he growled. She gasped as he suddenly filled her to the brim, his glistening cock moving inside her, and then she relaxed, feeling him start to withdraw. The friction blew her mind, and all her worries left her as he started to thrust back and forth, brushing against her walls and completing her, making her whole. Hermione moaned and sighed, and rocked her hips in time with his. Sweat soon poured over their bodies, unnoticed in the rainstorm from the shower head, and Snape grunted in exertion as he moved in and out of her, driving her deliciously wild.  
  
"Hermione." He spoke breathlessly as he started pumping faster. Never had she heard her name spoken so exquisitely. From every syllable he dripped ecstasy, and for a fleeting moment she wondered whether or not her mother had intended on giving her such a sexy name. The thought was gone as he shifted, driving himself even further into her as he picked up speed.  
  
"Severus." She moaned, adding her own liquid touch to his name. Their eyes locked, and their bodies hummed, moving faster and faster in time with each other. He rubbed against her in every direction from her insides, and she screamed and thrashed under him. He held her hips with both hands and bent down to kiss her, his hips still rocking and thrusting and pumping her. As he met her lips he shoved her hips forward onto him, and slammed into her. Hermione let go, and waves after waves of pleasure flowed over her. Snape wasn't far behind, and as her muscles contracted and pulled around him, he came, watching her screaming his name.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Time didn't seem to matter anymore. Hermione opened her eyes to see Severus dangled over her. How long they had stayed like that, still like that, she didn't know. The water was still pounding down on them, and he was still sheathed inside her. For a few moments she debated on whether or not to move at all, but the meeting with Ginny nagged at her from the back of her mind. That, and the fact that her back was pretty much telling her off for doing the kinds of things she had just done on a hard tile floor. She ran a hand through Severus's shoulder-length black hair, and he opened his eyes to shine love down at her. He pulled out, and Hermione let out a sigh of disappointment as she felt him leave her. Snape, not being one to miss anything, heard her and pulled her into a kiss, making their bodies connect yet again. Without breaking it, he turned off the water, picked Hermione up, pulled back the curtains, and walked out of the room to place her gently on her bed. He picked up his wand and spoke a drying charm, then watched as Hermione carefully selected pajamas.  
  
"Well." She gave him a piercing look as she pulled up her pants, but he didn't miss the mischief in her eye. "I can tell Harry and Ron for a fact that I know you shower at least twice a month." She ducked as a pillow narrowly missed her head, but smiled as he welcomed her back into his arms.  
  
"Hmm." He spoke into her hair, breathing in its scent. "I'd love to see their faces if you told them exactly how you knew." He gave a laugh, imagining the look of horror on the two boys who caused his ass quite a lot of pain.  
  
"Well I suppose we will have to tell them someday, won't we?" She looked into his eyes, and he grinned at the innocent air she managed to keep, no matter of what they had just been doing. He kissed her lips softly.  
  
"That my dear, is up to you." He slipped a tongue into her mouth, and ran his hands over the silk pair of pjs she had put on. "Black, nice choice."  
  
Hermione hit him playfully, and resumed kissing him. They went on for what seemed like hours, each now content to hold and touch each other. And they did, until a knock at Hermione's door caused both of them to jump.  
  
Ginny Weasley put her ear to Hermione's door. She could hear absolutely nothing. This normally meant one of two things. One being that she wasn't there, but Ginny erased that thought since her door was locked and she never locked it unless she was inside. So...the young woman pondered, there was probably a silencing spell on the room. Ginny frowned. Normally anyone would've just walked away right there, seeing that the other person didn't want to be disturbed...however knowing the lot of trouble Hermione, her brother and possibly-sorta-kinda-almost-not-really boyfriend got into, it could also mean she was hurt. Or captured again. Fear swept through Ginny as she pounded on the door, calling Hermione's name.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side...  
  
Hermione groaned, and moaned a reply.  
  
"She can't hear you, you know." Snape spoke softly, a hint of amusement in that she had forgotten about the silencing charm.  
  
"That's right." Hermione said, and kissed him again. "Then maybe she'll go away." Normally Snape would have frowned at the thought of the woman in his arms ignoring a friend like Ginny, but at the moment he was too busy being sat on by her, her tongue continuing to explore his mouth.  
  
"Maybe." He grinned between kisses, and Hermione moved on top of him, sliding her silk covered body over his bare on.  
  
"Mmm." He murmured into her mouth, and the door flew open.  
  
Snape had, unfortunately, just decided to flip Hermione over when the door was magically knocked down. So there he was, naked, on top of her, as Ginny Weasley stared at them. Snape flinched, as he had charmed that door so well that it wouldn't be able to be unlocked by just one wizard. And sure enough, Potter and Weasley flanked the red haired girl.  
  
Ginny looked away, but Harry and Ron couldn't help but stare. Then, in a flash, Ron was running as fast as he could towards Snape.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!" He cried, fighting Ginny off as she grabbed a hold of one of his arms. Harry merely stared. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER? GET OFF HER YOU GREASY PIECE OF FILTH!!" He struck, his fist landing with a smack on Snape's side. The older man showed no pain, merely grabbed Ron's fist as he tried to hit him again. Hermione was screaming.  
  
"RON!! RON GET OFF HIM, I'M FINE!! RON, *GET OFF*!!!" Ginny, who was trying very hard not to look at her extremely naked professor, flew to Hermione's aid. The two of them managed to hold Ron off as Snape changed as quickly as he could into his discarded robe. Ginny slyly reached her hand in Ron's pocket and grabbed his wand, but Harry still had his raised, an expression of horror on his face. He couldn't stop staring. Hermione saw him, and his wand.  
  
"Harry, don't!" She moved to stand in front of Snape, and Harry made no attempt to hide his angry groan, nor his scowl. "Please, Harry, Ron, calm down!"  
  
Ron yanked his arm free from Ginny's grip and yet again advanced on Snape. He stopped as Hermione stood her ground, moving each way he did so as not to let him by.  
  
"Don't you worry, Hermione, just back away! This greasy git'll never touch you again!!" His eyes were alight in rage, and Hermione sighed. Snape, now dressed, tried to move around her. Hermione stopped him too, and he scowled at the boy trying to attack him.  
  
"Hermione, let me handle this, I can *make* him listen."  
  
Harry flinched when Snape had said Hermione's first name, but Ginny had walked over and took his hand, and he let her put his wand back in his pocket.  
  
"It's okay, Harry. Calm down." She said, and took his arm. He sneered finally, thrusting his arm away from hers. Ginny looked hurt, but said nothing. Once Ginny was sure Harry wasn't dangerous she put her hands on Ron's shoulders. Ron gasped as Hermione spoke.  
  
"No, Severus, they're my friends, I might as well deal with them." He nodded, and sat on her bed, all the while keeping an eye on a still obviously very enraged Ron. Hermione looked at them.  
  
"May I talk without another attempt to end our Professor's life?!" She glared nervously at Harry and Ron, and Harry nodded. Ron only narrowed his eyes. Snape looked from face to face. 'At least Miss Weasley has some sense in her.'  
  
Ginny gave an awkward smile. "Hello Professor Snape." The Potions Master looked at her, for once not masking his amazement. Ginny blushed crimson, noticing he only had on a robe, a not fully buttoned robe, and large amounts of the top of his chest were showing.  
  
"Miss Weasley, always a pleasure." Snape nodded, and Ginny blushed even darker. Ron and Harry looked as if they didn't know what to do. They exchanged confused glances, and Hermione would have laughed, had the situation not been so serious. They had never heard nicer words from Snape, they hadn't even thought he had nice words in his vocabulary.  
  
Hermione sat on her bed, next to Snape, and he took her hand in his. She looked into his eyes, and Ginny saw the love and passion as he stared back at her. He nodded to the brunette. Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
"Harry, Ron...um, I guess I'd better just come out and say this. Severus and I are well, involved." Hermione cringed, awaiting their reactions. Ginny smiled deeply, but it went unnoticed by everyone except Snape. Ron's jaw dropped to the floor. Harry's eyes widened. Neither, it appeared, could speak. Finally Harry found his voice.  
  
"How? When? WHY?!" His eyebrows were furrowed, and Ginny tried again with a reassuring pat on his shoulder. He didn't pull away this time, and she took his hand in hers. Hermione tried to manage a smile. She looked to Severus, who nodded encouragingly.  
  
"Well it just sort of happened, I guess. Not something we planned, really. But now we're together, and we're in love." Hermione faltered a bit as Ron gave her a look of death. He gave a moan of rage and kicked Hermione's chair...hard.  
  
"Oh Ron, please don't be upset!" Hermione started to walk to him, but Ron cringed and moved away as if she would burn him.  
  
"BUT HE WAS TOUCHING YOU!" He yelled in fury as he hit a leg, yelping in pain and stopping his assault on the chair. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Yes, Ron, I know. He had permission to."  
  
This just seemed to infuriate Ron more, and he screamed again. "WHY?! He's a greasy bastard, Hermione!" Ron went to stand, but stopped at one look from Snape. Hermione frowned.  
  
"Oh Ron, I wish you wouldn't say that. Really, you don't actually know him, you have to give him a chance!" There were tears dripping onto her face now, and Severus put a hand on her back, moving it in small circles, which made Harry glare harder.  
  
"He's been nasty to us for seven years. I think that's enough of a chance." Harry spoke softly. Snape tried his hardest not to stare evilly at the boy, giving what came off as a look of annoyance.  
  
"I think it's sweet." Ginny voiced, blushing harder than ever as every face turned to look at hers. Ron looked at her as if she'd just grown a second, evil head. "What?!" Ginny yelled, raising her voice for the first time in weeks.  
  
"They love each other, can't you just accept it?!" She stared moodily at the boys, who looked astounded.  
  
"You're supposed to be on *our* side, Ginny!" Ron spoke, disbelieving. Ginny scoffed.  
  
"Sides?! There are no sides here, Ron! You should see that, Harry! Honestly, both of you! For once Hermione's happy, and she's in love. She also has someone who loves her back deeply, and you two want to go ruining it for her because you have some nasty grudge!! Who's the immature ones here, you tell me?! Just because Professor Snape happens to have a strict way of teaching which you two don't understand doesn't mean you have the right to choose who Hermione loves!" She was screaming, and Harry made sure to shut the door finally. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny was only taking a breath.  
  
"URG!! You guys! Don't you understand that not only is Snape a spy on *our* side, but he risks his life probably daily just for you, Harry!" She gave a penetrating gaze at his direction. "And for political reasons he has to act like he hates muggles and Gryffindors, but honestly he doesn't really because he's in love with one! AND she falls into both of the categories! Now you two need to accept that this is what makes Hermione happy, and just DEAL WITH IT!" Ginny finally collapsed next to Hermione on her bed. She had been pacing as she ranted, and her face was red. Snape put a hand over hers hesitantly. Her deep brown eyes stared up at him, and he was afraid he'd done something wrong by touching her when she smiled.  
  
"You do really love her, don't you?" She asked softly. Snape nodded to her. "I can see it when you look at her." And for the first time for Harry, Ron, and Ginny, they watched Snape give them a genuine smile. Ginny squeezed his hand in hers before returning to sit next to Harry and Ron, who were both on Hermione's bench for her desk. They both were speechless, and stared at her. Ginny gave a frustrated choke and swept out of the room, her anger making her walk faster, and her robes billowed in a very Snapey way. They took a look at Hermione, and then one at Snape, then at each other.  
  
"You're sure about this, 'Mione?" Harry asked timidly. Hermione smiled and shook her head.  
  
"The most sure I've ever been in my life." And she looked at Snape, who smiled at her. He squeezed her hand. Ron, though he looked like he was going to gag, said nothing. Snape stood up, and he walked towards the two boys, both of whom looked menacing. He tried again not to revert to his usual cruel insulting manner. It was hard enough for Hermione as it was.  
  
"I assure you that I am indeed in love with Hermione. And I want you to know that my intentions are purely honorable. Never would I take advantage of her, never. She has changed my life completely, and for that I am not worthy. Now, as for being as greasy git, I can honestly tell you that I do shower at least twice a month, as Miss Granger can confirm." Harry and Ron's look of horror widened at this, but Hermione laughed, knowing he was at least trying to be funny for her sake.  
  
"However as for being a bastard I'm afraid you're right." The horror on their faces turned to looks of surprise, and their jaws dropped. Hermione scrunched her face and looked at him.  
  
"I've done nothing to deserve Hermione, and I told her that it would not be wise to spend her future with me. However, I'm sure you're already aware of the repercussions of dealing with Miss Granger and exactly how hard it is to change her mind once it's set. I'm going to forget those little outbursts because I know that you're only concerned about Hermione, to which I am grateful beyond what you will probably ever know. Because I know that should I ever hurt this beauty, and I'm sure it's bound to happen seeing as how my life is connected with the horrors of the world, at least she will have friends to see that she's taken care of." He paused and looked at the Head Girl, who had tears in her eyes. "I'll try my hardest never to hurt you, Hermione. And I know it would be right of me to say that I wish you'd just walked away, as it would be much more beneficial to your well-being, but I can't. I'm so happy that you've come into my life."  
  
The two boys stared, and Harry gave the closest thing to a smile he could, his resolve softening finally. 


	18. Chapter 18

Ron stared. Clearly the picture was not getting to him.  
  
"But you LIKE it?? When he touches you?!" He asked, his eyes wide and untrustful. Harry's demeanor had softened, and she mouthed 'thank you' to him silently. He nodded.  
  
"YES, Ron!! I do. Why is that so hard to understand??" Hermione asked, her voice sharper than she had intended. Ron crossed his arms.  
  
"I don't believe you. I don't."  
  
Snape shrugged. Hermione glared. Suddenly she grabbed Snape's shoulders and pulled him to her. She pressed her lips to his, and his tongue slid into her mouth. His hand roamed over her back, rubbing her neck, and pulling through her hair. Harry looked away. Ron stared, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped. Hermione let out a moan and Harry cringed. Snape continued to feast on her skin, dropping bruising kisses all the way down her neck to the low neckline on her pjs. Hermione looked up, a steel gaze in her eyes as she watched Ron while Snape's lips still moved against her flesh. She then released his gaze to pull his face up to hers and kiss him deeply again. Ron looked like he was going to be sick.  
  
"See?" Hermione said defiantly. She punctuated every word. "I. Like. It!!!" Snape pulled away from her, licking his lips slightly. Harry saw this and resisted the urge to vomit. He turned to Ron.  
  
"There? Have you got your bloody proof now?!" He was angry, Hermione was angry, Snape was, well, not quite so angry. Had Ron really stopped to think about it he would have thought this rather odd, but apparently it was rather hard to be angry when Hermione Granger had her tongue in your mouth. A hot swoop of jealousy sprang through him, and he let out a frustrated growl before turning and storming out of the room. Hermione looked pleadingly at Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I'll talk to him." He muttered before turning to leave. Hermione was at him just as he opened the door.  
  
"You realize what would happen if certain people found out about this?" She asked, her voice laced with something darker. Harry nodded.  
  
"You know you can trust Ginny obviously, and I won't say anything." He looked at her.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione's voice was weak, she was worried.  
  
"Ron's been after you for years, Hermione. He never had the guts or brains to go after you though. He's not going to want to go telling the world he lost you to Snape." He took a look at the professor, who raised an eyebrow. "Professor Snape." Harry corrected himself, and Hermione pulled him into a tight embrace. Cautious and very confused, Harry pulled away and left. He shut the door behind him, and Hermione heard the lock click into place.  
  
In a flash Hermione was in Snape's arms. Down her cheek ran tears she hadn't known she'd been suppressing, but when he held her in his strong hands she felt safe. She whispered to him.  
  
"Oh Severus! What are we going to do?" She breathed warmly into his chest, and he sighed, pulling his arms tighter around her.  
  
"Shh, Hermione. Everything's going to be okay." He dropped his head to rest on hers, rocking back and forth slightly, the same as he would do to a child. Hermione stopped crying to speak.  
  
"Why do they have to be such jackasses?! WHY is Ron so stupid?!" Her fists pounded into her bed, and Severus picked each one up in his own hands and kissed the tops of them.  
  
"They'll come around, Hermione. Don't worry." Her tears soaked through his robes, and his embrace was crushing in a comfortable way. Hermione breathed deeply into his chest. Vaguely she noticed how nice he smelled.  
  
"I'm here for you now." He whispered, and Hermione's tears eventually stopped. She looked up at him. Her cheeks were pale, her nose red, and her eyes had turned a different shade, but she was beautiful to Severus. He picked her up and helped her to her feet.  
  
"Take me to your rooms. I don't want to sleep here tonight, and I want to feel you next to me." Hermione spoke softly, but Snape caught every word. He could pick her voice out through all of the noise in his classroom every time she spoke, and he listened as intently now as he would then. Hermione held him tightly as they stepped into the fire, and out into his rooms.  
  
Snape lit a fire and warmed the bed with a spell. When he came out from the bathroom she was already in bed. Assuming she was asleep, he pulled the covers up and climbed in gingerly next to her. She was awake still, however, and spoke softly.  
  
"Through everything that happens in this world, you're still you." And then, soft as a whisper, she began to sing, and Snape found himself transfixed, watching her full lips and hearing her voice.  
  
"Through the darkness, I can see your light  
  
And you will always shine, and I can feel your heart in mine,  
  
Your face I've memorized,  
  
I idolize just you.  
  
I look up to...everything you are.  
  
In my eyes you do no wrong,  
  
I've loved you for so long, and after all is said and done,  
  
You're still you.  
  
After all, you're still you.  
  
You walk past me...I can feel your pain.  
  
Time changes everything, one truth always stays the same,  
  
You're still you.  
  
I will remember you, and what life put you through.  
  
And is this cruel, and lonely world, I found one love...  
  
You're still you.  
  
After all, you're still you."  
  
And when Severus reached down to stroke her hair and ask her about her song she was already asleep. He curled up next to her, and pulled the covers up to her ears, just the way she liked. He sighed, and wrapped his arms carefully around the girl next to him. In his mind a battle was being fought. Yes, he did dislike Potter and Weasley very, very much. But they were also Hermione's friends, and he would endure endless amounts of pain if her meant her happiness. Surely he could try to get to know the two of them a little better; perhaps be a little more friendly to them when not in class, filled with watching and suspicious eyes. Severus sighed. As much as he loved Hermione, getting to love her friends wasn't going to be easy. He had rather enjoyed their expressions as he kissed Hermione, making Ron believe her. He shook his head. How was he going to befriend two seventh year boys?! He rolled his eyes under his eyelids, since they were closed. And soon he fell into a restful sleep, his arms tightening around Hermione and pulling her to his warmth. In her sleep she smiled.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Emily Samantha sat a little uncomfortably in Professor Dumbledore's office. She kept crossing and uncrossing her legs, a fact than did not go unnoticed by her Headmaster. Besides for Flitwick, they were the only two in the room. Emily wasn't sure whether or not the absence of the Minister of Magic was in her favor, but she decided to be thankful. If things went wrong she could find herself in more than just a bit of trouble. Fortunately, she had managed to create an alibi. And a good one at that. She smiled inwardly despite her nervousness.  
  
A/N: fanfare please!!! This, as the readers who've read the original version of this story will know, is where it leaves off. This is the cliff hanger I left myself to deal with last summer! Geez. So don't feel bad when I leave you in suspense, I do it to myself too. Except now I've got to get myself out of it! I'm going to start writing today. I'll have a chapter up in no more than two days, but it might not be as long as the others. I'd also like to ask a favor. Since this is new stuff, and I'd rather just get it up rather than proofread it myself a million times, I'm asking if one of you would please help me. I'd like someone who is proficient at grammar and who knows the story well, so they can catch me if I do something stupid and contradict myself (as I found when I proofread all of the previous chapters!). Someone who can read a chapter and get it back to me the same day, and someone who can do this any given day of the week would be absolutely wonderful. Please email me at thepurplebunni@hotmail.com if you are interested. THANKS! 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Yay, more reviews!!! I love you all. And I would like to thank Atalaya...who single-handedly was responsible for most of my new reviews. LOL. Also a thanks to my new beta readers...Sarah and Sierra (QTpIeCoYoTe17). Without them I would probably be a wreck right now, as this is the first new chapter since last year!! WOOO! Now on with the show!  
  
"We have heard the accounts of yesterday." Dumbledore began. "You are accused of trapping Hermione Granger, blackmailing her, and giving her over to Death Eaters. I am not an unfair man," Dumbledore looked at her, but there was no smile in his eyes for the young woman in front of him. "And I allow and expect you to tell your side of what transpired. Begin."  
  
Emily sighed, then looked Flitwick in the eye, who nodded to her, and began to  
  
speak.  
  
"Yesterday I received a letter from my father. The package also contained a  
  
potion. I had told my father about my upcoming Astronomy exam, and how it all  
  
had to be done at night. I explained to him that I'd been having trouble  
  
staying awake for the night classes, because the amount of homework and stress I have. I was told in his letter that this potion would help me to stay awake,  
  
keep me alert, and at the same time give my body enough rest to seem as if I'd had a full night's sleep.  
  
Grateful, I took the potion quickly. The instructions were that I should take it the night before the night of the test, meaning yesterday. I found out shortly after that it was not the potion my father had described, and was something like a liquid Imperius curse." At this Flitwick gasped. Dumbledore's expression never changed, he merely looked at the girl, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"By the time I realized what was happening to me, it was too late. I'd drunk the entire bottle. Soon it was what I remember the Imperius curse that Professor Moody had put on us fourth year to be like; I had no control over my own actions. I heard a voice in my head that instructed me, and no matter how much I disagreed, my body followed those instructions. The voice, I then came to realize, was my father's." Emily spat out the word, and she managed to squeeze another tear down her cheek. In another occasion, one would've commented on how well she could act.  
  
"I soon found myself owling the bottle back to my father, and then later, at dinner, I determined the reasons my father had for doing this to me. I did hear the words I gave to Hermione, and I am sure she told you exactly what I said.but I had no control over them. My father then had me go to him, with Hermione. When I handed her over to him, he even made me hug him, looking to the others with him as if nothing was wrong. Nothing could be farther from the truth." She had spun the perfect amount of rage and despair into her voice, and the small, cheery Flitwick even looked determined, convinced by the beautiful robe of lies she had placed on him.  
  
"I have, of course, always protected my father and denied his involvement in any of his.darker activities, but I will not do so after this. As you surely know by now, my father is a Death Eater. I will give you the passwords to the seals on our house, and tell you how to get there so that you may search for him. I believe that people like this should be brought to justice, and I will aid the Ministry now that I have actually seen what my father is capable of." Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but Emily started once again. Her tears had stopped, and she looked at her Headmaster challengingly.  
  
"I have a witness, besides Hermione, that can verify that I was indeed under the influence of this potion." She thought she saw something spark in the old wizard's eyes, but the next second it was gone, and she shook her head, regained her confidence, and went on. How could he possibly know she was lying?  
  
"I have had sort of, an um...." She paused and blushed, looking shyly at the floor. "Relationship with Draco Malfoy." Flitwick's eyebrows rose. Emily paid him no attention.  
  
"Before dinner, he approached me. We were walking in the halls of the school, and he leaned in to kiss me. Had I been myself, he and I both know that I would've let him. As it happened, my father had me slap Draco across the cheek, glare at him, and storm off. I will tell you, as will Draco, that I had no reason, no instigation to do this. If you'd like, he will tell you what happened, and about his conviction that I was not myself." Emily went on, and it would have been extremely hard to catch the hint of triumph creeping into her voice now that she had almost finished her practiced speech, but Dumbledore was not an ordinary man, and saw it like a giant red flag.  
  
"I will apologize profusely for what I have done under my father's control, and for his actions. My family has been disgraced, and I assure you I have been nothing but a friend to Hermione Granger. She will surely tell you that. I could wish no more harm to her than I would to my own mother." She stopped, and looked at the two men in the room, finally finished.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stared at the student before him. She was much calmer now then when she had entered, and he was not exactly pleased with that fact. There are signs even without magic to show that someone was lying, and he had seen every one of these in the girl facing him. This would prove quite difficult to deal with. The Ministry could scour the Samantha residence all they desired; Dumbledore was sure they would not find a trace of the man they searched for.  
  
No, he was somewhere else by now, that was undeniable if that man had any sense in him whatsoever.  
  
Her story was, however, one cleverly concocted plan. There was nothing substantial enough to be cause for her expulsion, and there was nothing that could be done to find John Samantha. And there was also the threat that faced with punishment; Emily could tell the Daily Prophet whatever she knew about Hermione and Snape. Knowing that even though there was no mention of blackmail in Emily's version, it was clearly there, Dumbledore found himself between the hypothetical rock and a hard place. The Daily Prophet had enough reader loyalty, no mind its horrid writers, that the people would be outraged at such a story of the student and teacher relationship Emily would reveal. If the  
  
Ministry fell into this and demanded an investigation; Dumbledore would have no choice but to allow them. The people in portraits, house elves, and students could be called into questioning, and they would eventually have more proof than they could know what to do with. It appeared; Dumbledore thought with a frown, that he would have to let Emily go. His tired eyes sought out the girl in front of him, and he spoke with an air of resolution.  
  
"You are surely aware that your story fits in with everyone else's. You have indeed spoken of exactly the same events, telling them in tune with the others' accounts. I do not doubt that you are also aware that your story cannot prove or disprove your version, and that there is not much myself or anyone else can do about it either way. I am therefore regrettably forced to let you go."  
  
Emily's face broke out in a smile of relief, but Dumbledore gave her a glare that wiped the smug look from her eyes.  
  
"I do not, however, believe you." And at this she looked shocked. "I would advise you to stay out of this sort of trouble. You cannot possibly imagine what you are dealing with, and if you can." He paused, his brow furrowing.  
  
"Then you are already lost to dark side. I will be watching you very closely,  
  
Miss Samantha, and if something like this happens again, you will be expelled and you will never set foot in Hogwarts again." His eyes twinkled with his promise and threat, and Emily avoided his eyes, choosing to glare at the floor.  
  
"You are dismissed." She walked as fast as she could in order to not look suspicious, but when she heard the click of the door behind her and turned to find herself alone, she ran blindly, tears falling from her cold eyes.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Hermione woke to find herself completely rested and comfortable in Snape's bed. She smiled, realizing that it was the weekend, and that she could spend as much time as she desired just lying here next to him...well, by herself actually. Hermione frowned, and picked up the note that was left where a tall, dark and handsome man had lain the night before.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Gone to Diagon Alley to pick up some ingredients for potions I'm working on. Should be back shortly after lunch. Will cook you dinner if you'd like. I'm truly sorry, but it was imperative I went today.  
  
Love,  
  
SS  
  
The bushy-haired brunette smiled. 'He's going to cook me dinner!' She could hardly wait. Then something began tapping from the back of her mind. She would have to deal with Harry and Ron today, and for that she COULD wait. Sighing, she dragged herself out of the luxurious bed and began to dress. It could turn out to be an awfully long day.  
  
************************************************  
  
Ginny Weasley sat next to the famous Harry Potter, trying to get a reaction from him. He was staring moodily into the fire. Ron had not left his room, and had uncharacteristically missed breakfast. When Ginny had prodded Harry to go up and talk to him and attempt to cajole him to come downstairs, Harry had told her angrily that there was nothing he could do.  
  
"You and I both know that Ron's like this, Ginny." Harry said finally, and the youngest Weasley almost jumped. "He gets all steamed up, and he just needs to boil down some of that anger before anyone can talk to him. He'll come down when he's ready."  
  
Ginny sighed. "Have you talked to him at all? What about last night?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes before throwing little bits of parchment into the fire, watching as they lit up with a small 'pop'. "He wouldn't speak last night. After...well, you know, he just went straight up to the room, not talking to anyone. I talked to him though, and he listened. I told him that we have to love Hermione no matter what, because that's what good friends do."  
  
Ginny smiled, and went to hug the boy sitting next to her. Harry scowled as he allowed her arms to encircle him.  
  
"That doesn't mean I'm happy about it. And I still think he's a greasy awful git."  
  
Ginny nodded and only squeezed tighter. "I know Harry, I know. We'll just have to get to know him better, that's all. Hermione wouldn't love someone as horrid as you make him out to be, she's the smartest girl I know."  
  
"I suppose Ginny, I suppose." Harry mumbled, and let the girl hugging him entwine her fingers with his. They sat like that for what seemed like hours, and a few minutes before lunch a very tired looking Ron made his way past them.  
  
"Let's get some food." He muttered, not even attempting to smile. Harry and Ginny glanced at him, then at each other, and grinned. It was the first stage of the Ron Weasley Acceptance Ritual.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Harry and Ginny tensed visibly as Hermione walked into the Great Hall. The three of them, including Ron, were already seated for lunch. Not knowing (and perhaps not wanting to know) where Hermione was, and thinking it best not to disturb her, they had spent a quiet morning together. Ron was getting progressively better at talking, and had managed to string a few sentences together as they waited for the majority of students to arrive, and for lunch to commence. Ron was staring, still a bit moodily, at his empty plate. When he realized that the two had stopped talking he glanced up. Trying not to frown, Ron plastered an indifferent look on his face and attempted to look her in the eyes.  
  
Hermione smiled nervously as she approached the table and took a seat next to Ginny and across from Ron.  
  
"'Ello!" She had a false cheeriness, and dropped it immediately when Ron gave her an odd look. "Sorry, I just..." They all turned to look at her as the peers filled up empty seats around them. "I don't know quite how to act around you now."  
  
As Hermione looked at Ron, who had given up looking at her and was now greatly interested in the wood grain of the table, she frowned. Ginny put a hand on her should.  
  
"You should act like you always do, 'Mione. There's nothing different about any of us, we just know things now."  
  
Harry muttered "And what a thing to know", and Ginny and Hermione both stared.  
  
Hermione looked a bit hurt; Ginny, angry. Harry sighed. "I'm sorry Hermione.  
  
I'm really going to try to be accepting, it's just bloody hard!"  
  
Ron nodded slightly, but said nothing. Hermione gave a small smile in Harry's direction. "Thank you Harry. It means a lot to me. And Ron..." Ron looked up, but refused to meet Hermione's eyes. "I know this is especially hard for you. You have to remember that I love you, I just love you as a friend, and only that." Ron's expression fell even lower.  
  
"I don't expect you to like Severus," Ron cringed. "Sorry, Professor Snape, but  
  
I do expect you to treat me exactly the same as before. Like Ginny said, act the same. I'm still the same person Ron. Do try to see that, please."  
  
Hermione smiled as Ron nodded and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"I'll always love you, Hermione." He confessed, and watched as a small tear rolled down her cheek. He blushed, and Harry and Ginny turned their eyes away and pretended to be listening to what Seamus was saying a few seats down.  
  
"Then you know how I feel about Professor Snape." Hermione stated, and Ron looked surprised.  
  
"I hadn't thought of that." He squeezed his lips together, thinking. Hermione put her hand over his and nodded.  
  
"However much you love me, I love him. And however much you love me, he loves me, I assure you of that. Now, can anyone who loves me as much as you do be all that horrible?"  
  
"I suppose not." Ron admitted, and Hermione squeezed his hand and smiled.  
  
"Oh Ron! I know this is going to be hard for you, and for you Harry," She turned to him, and he stopped pretending to listen to someone else and looked at her. "But I'm just so happy, and if you three will accept our relationship it will indeed be the most wonderful day in the world!" Hermione gushed, and hugged each of them in turn.  
  
"I know we have a long way to go in this, and that everyone is not just going to get along right off the bat...but if everyone makes an honest effort and tries I think you all will be pleasantly surprised as to how we might get on with each other. Oh, I can't wait to tell Severus that I really do have the best friends in the world!" Hermione blushed, and all of them smiled at each other. They would make this sacrifice for their friend, and they would stay her friends.  
  
"We'll stand by you no matter what Hermione, right boys?" Ginny asked. They nodded, and Hermione grinned even wider. "Food!" She exclaimed, and they watched as mounds of food magically appeared on their plates, silencing them for quite a while. And when they were so full that they thought they would explode, they were all in a much better mood, and talks of Snape vanished, drifting away as laughter rang throughout the Great Hall. 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: It seems that, as I read some of the reviews, some of you think that was the end to this story. Let me assure you that it is indeed not. I truly have no clue where this thing will end, although I don't expect it to happen too soon. So keep reading and reviewing!! And Miss Crystallix, I realized that I hadn't had one of those scenes for a while (wink wink) so here comes one! Hope you enjoy! And about what's coming up later in the chapter, I've never written anything like it, or had that sort of experience, so I hope it's believable, and if it's not, you can all shake your heads and go "stupid virgin." : )  
  
After an afternoon with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, Hermione was looking forward immensely to her dinner with Snape. Her mood was sunny after the three had their talk at lunch, and Hermione reminded them throughout the day of how grateful she was; adding that they would not regret their decision. When she told them that she would not be meeting them to attend dinner in the Great Hall their expressions fell, but not even Ron complained.  
  
"I know this will be very taxing on all of you," Hermione had said before she returned to her room to get ready, "but I appreciate it more than anything in the world and I know we will make it work. He really is a wonderful person...you just have to bring that part out!"  
  
She was now fixing her hair after a long, relaxing shower. She had sprayed herself with her favorite muggle perfume, Chanel Chance, and had put on the still-amazing dress Severus had given her. When she saw him after lunch he had told her to dress nicely, as he was going to go all out for her and she'd might as well look appropriate for it. Hardly containing her excitement, she pulled her hair into a loose bun, letting a few curling tendrils to fall around her face and neck before tying a purple ribbon around the bun. She took a pair of simple silver hoops and transfigured them into dangling strings of sparkling amethyst that matched her dress.  
  
"You'd look perfect with just a small bit of makeup my dear." The mirror advised, and Hermione smiled at her reflection.  
  
"I do believe you're right!" She still used muggle cosmetics, but she charmed them so that they would stay on until she decided to remove them. Now she chose a lengthening mascara and a lipgloss with a subtle hint of wine red and applied them both.  
  
"Absolutely gorgeous." The mirror replied with delight, and Hermione gave it a quick "thank you" before slipping off her shoes, checking her clock, and then taking to the fireplace.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Severus Snape's kitchen had been transformed into an unearthly paradise. Hundreds of candles floated in midair while classical music played in the background. The carpet and walls had been changed from their normal dark green to a purpleish red, and rose petals were falling magically over the ivory tablecloth from the ceiling. A delicious smell wafted through the air...a smell of savory filet mignon slow cooked in its own juices until tender and almost done. An apron rested over Severus' black pants, oxford and silk tie as he prepared light and smooth mashed potatoes. If there was one thing even stranger than Severus Snape's loving heart, it was his skill at cooking. He had found that while magically prepared food could be quite tasty, there was nothing like a good, old fashioned, muggle-cooked meal, and he had grown quite accustomed to the taste. He did, in fact, cook for himself almost everyday, and he had grown into a culinary expert. Perhaps it was the eye for detail and timing required in a potions master, or his need for perfection, or his fine-bred taste, but Severus Snape made one hell of a meal.  
  
He was placing the last things on the table and pouring wine when Hermione entered. Looking up, Severus almost dropped the bottle he was holding. He simple stared at her for a few long moments, closing his mouth when he realized he was about to drool. She blushed, and his pants all of a sudden became a bit snug.  
  
"Hermione...you look...absolutely amazing."  
  
She strode over to him and wrapped her arms around him, still blushing, as he put the bottle safely on the table.  
  
"As do you, darling." Snape smiled, and took her lips in a slow, soft kiss. His tongue pried gently at her lips, and he was allowed inside. She tasted as if she'd just eaten a mint, and Snape moaned silently as she ran her fingernails teasingly down his back. She squeezed into him, rubbing his erection slightly with her crotch as her tongue swirled against the soft, warm tissue of his mouth before she pulled away. Her lips were slightly swollen and her cheeks flushed, and she looked good enough to eat. She winked, and then took a seat on one side of the table.  
  
"It looks beautiful in here!" She exclaimed, taking a full look around.  
  
Snape, who had just regained his ability to speak, growled at her. "Vixen." He commented, referring to her previous actions, and Hermione laughed softly. Their eyes locked, and she bit her bottom lip gently, looked him up and down slowly, lingering on his obvious hardness, and then smiled as she regained eye contact.  
  
If not for his pants getting ever-tighter, he could die happy. He broke away before he jumped and took her right there on the table, and returned to the stove. With a few homemade rolls and some butter, he returned. Hermione had her hands in front of her, catching rose petals in her palms and then blowing them, smiling in childish delight as they flew around her. Snape grinned, and placed the last of the food on the table.  
  
"It smells positively wonderful." Hermione told him as he took the seat across from her.  
  
"And it will taste even better, love." Snape replied with a twinkle in his eye, and grabbed a roll, buttered it, and handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you." She bit into the soft, warm bread, and closed her eyes as her tastebuds rejoiced. It was airy and buttery, and perfect, and Hermione could help herself as she let out a sound of bliss. Severus chuckled.  
  
"What was that noise?"  
  
"I said 'mmm'." Hermione told him before opening her eyes to find him staring at her. When he used to do that, Hermione had felt a bit awkward. Now, when she was used to it, she reveled in it. She loved that she had his complete attention, and she loved the feeling of being watched by him. His eyes searched hers, leaving no part of her unscrutinized, and she felt confident and sexy when he did so. Smiling seductively, she stared back before finishing off her roll. As an afterthought, she realized that he was too busy watching her to notice that his roll was still in his hand halfway to his mouth, and she laughed to herself. Only she could make him act this way, and she loved it.  
  
"I talked to Harry and Ron earlier today." Hermione spoke as she buttered another roll, and he finally started eating his. His eyes widened slightly in curiosity.  
  
"And?" he wondered, taking a sip of wine and taking the lid off of the salad bowl.  
  
"And they're getting better." She replied, holding out her bowl as he filled it with lettuce, cucumber, tomato, and spinach topped with a balsalmic vinegar dressing and sprinkled lightly with parmasean cheese. "I know that we will all have quite a while before we all mates sitting down together to watch a quidditch game, but it is a start."  
  
"Indeed." Snape nodded, chewing thoughtfully on a bit of lettuce.  
  
"I know you rather detest them," Hermione stated as she watched him and took another forkful of salad, "but they are willing to try to get to know you better and I think that would work best if you actually allowed them too. You know, obviously, that the detestation is mutual, and that all involved will have a hard time overcoming it, but it can and will be done. I was thinking that if we started small, like inviting the three of them, or each individually, over to dinner or something of that nature, we could start that. Better all three of them, I think." She spoke, nodding her head. "They might feel even more awkward and on-the-spot if they came by themselves. And it would be a casual dinner, mind you." She said, looking around. "Not that this isn't simply wonderful, but you know what I mean."  
  
Snape nodded, noting that she had hardly breathed in the last two minutes. She had talked as if she didn't want him to interrupt her, and so that she could get everything out before he disagreed, but he wasn't planning to. "I think that's an excellent idea."  
  
While getting to know the rest of the dynamic trio and the sister of one of said trio's members threatened to leave him feeling naseous and intensely snarky, he would do it for Hermione. He was rewarded by a mammoth grin like the one she had given Harry and Ron earlier, and he smiled in spite of himself.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Dinner went very smoothly. Hermione loved everything about it; the food, the atmosphere, the wonderful conversation, and the man who was now taking the dishes into the kitchen.  
  
"I'll get that." He nodded to the plate in her hands and took it, piling things into the sink. Hermione frowned as she looked at the mess before her, and the thought of house elves came to mind, but said nothing. Snape, as if reading her thoughts, comforted her.  
  
"I clean up my own living quarters." He said, leaving the kitchen and sitting in a leather chair by the fire. "I wouldn't have those elves going around in my private rooms, who knows what mess they could make, especially with my cooking and potions lying around! Not to mention that I don't like my space invaded." Snape confessed, and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Never would've guessed." She teased, and he laughed softly. His eyes lit up and he relaxed, smiling.  
  
"I love it when you laugh." Hermione confided, and Snape transfigured his two chairs into a couch suddenly, and Hermione landed on top of him. He chuckled deeply.  
  
"Like that?" He asked, a very seductive undertone. Hermione looked into his eyes, not missing anything. She leaned into him and opened her lips.  
  
"Mmm-hmm." She purred, settling in to his lap. His eyes widened as he made a groan low in his throat and claimed her lips in a forceful kiss. Her lips were soft, warm, and inviting under his, and he explored her mouth with his tongue, stroking and licking her into a frenzy while his hands ran below the hem of her dress, pulling it upwards slowly and exposing her milky white thighs. They panted as they pulled apart, both so passionate in their kiss that they had forgotten to breathe. Hermione batted her eyelashes at him as she sucked in a cool breath and took his face in her hands. Her palms cupped him and caressed his cheeks and his fingers glided up her legs. Hermione gasped, her lips on his, as he dragged a hand over her, just brushing her clit before continuing up.  
  
His lips molded to hers and he allowed her hot, wet tongue into his mouth. It traveled over every centimeter it could get to, pushing down his throat, stroking his own tongue, running over the insides of his cheeks. With mounting arousal, he pulled the dress high enough to expose her luscious breasts. Breaking away from her kiss, he quickly dipped his head and fastened his lips around a taut pink nipple. Hermione moaned, dropping her hands to play in his hair and hold his mouth to her breast as he sucked her. Teeth nipped teasingly over her, and she shivered. Teeth biting, sliding, rubbing, touching her everywhere as he switched breasts, his hand coming up so that the previous one was not left alone.  
  
Hermione arched her back, pushing herself into his skilled mouth. This action also pushed her pelvis into his blatant erection, and she rubbed back in forth over it as his lips fastened snugly over her. His hips jerked as he tried to keep his composure, seeking out her moist, hot core. She was so wet he could drive into her right there, pumping as fast and hard as his body could until he came in glorious waves, and he groaned at the thought, trying harder to restrain himself. He wanted to make it last.  
  
Hermione grabbed the fabric that pooled around her breasts and threw it off unceremoniously. Neither paid any attention as it hit a wall and dropped into a bundle on the floor. Snape paused for a moment, his eyes searching over her now naked body, and he growled carnally. Hermione smiled and stood, taking his hand.  
  
"Bed?" She ventured, and his eyes glittered. He stood and pressed himself against her, grinding his rock hard cock against her thigh. The corners of his lips twitched upwards slightly.  
  
"I was thinking something different. Up for it?" He asked as he dipped his lips to her neck and started gently biting her skin. Hermione closed her eyes.  
  
"Mmm-hmm." She moaned, excited at whatever he had in store for her. Snape released his teeth, licked the now-red mark he had left, and blew on it, making her shudder invouluntarily. Pulling out his wand from his pocket while his other hand slipped a finger into her, Snape muttered something Hermione was too flustered to catch.  
  
Instantly the furniture had vanished and the floor was turned into a giant, soft, springy mattress. Hermione's eyes widened as her heart fluttered in excitement. Snape then conjured a jar of something, and Hermione looked at him, curiously. He detracted his finger from her, and she groaned softly in protest. He smiled and guided her down onto the "floor".  
  
"Get on your hands and knees." He commanded, his voice darkening. Hermione's breath caught in her throat, but she did as told. He stood behind her and over her, and also kneeled before cupping both breasts in his hands. His lips blew warm air next to her ear as he spoke.  
  
"Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you?" His whispered dangerously. Hermione nodded, unable to speak as both hands made their way to her opening. "It will hurt at first." Her brows furrowed in thought. He slipped two fingers simultaneously into her, and she moaned.  
  
"Do you still want it?" He asked innocently, his voice betraying his actions as he buried his fingers all the way inside of her and twisted them this way and that. Hermione moaned, and nodded. Snape smiled almost evilly. "Good answer." He confessed, and murmured another charm that left him instantly nude. Hermione looked back at him as he pressed his body to her, melting and molding it seemed, meeting her curves perfectly. He was hot and hard against her warm lithe softness, and he let his hands run back up her thighs, over her stomach, and onto her buttocks. She watched him with wide, curious eyes as he opened the jar and smoothed a gel-like substance on his hands. He was still knelt behind her, and he returned his fingers to stroke her arse.  
  
His fingers drifted until they swirled over her anus, and Hermione gasped. Severus smiled as he continued, and she moaned softly.  
  
"Have you ever been touched here my sweet?" He asked, pushing against her for extra emphasis. Somehow finding her voice, she turned back and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"No, never." Snape licked his lips as he held her gaze and pushed his index finger into her to the end of his fingernail. Hermione closed her eyes, trying not to tense up, and inhaled deeply as his lubricated finger made its way in to the second knuckle. His finger seemed so much bigger than she knew it was, and she bit her bottom lip as he drove slightly deeper.  
  
Snape's mind was spinning. She was so wonderfully, perfectly, goddamned tight! He was almost salivating, imagining how his impossibly hard cock would feel inside her as her walls milked him for all he was worth. Groaning, Snape twisted his finger inside of her as he pushed in as far as he could go. She squirmed under him, and he noticed her biting her lip. His other hand ran in small, soothing circles over the front of her thigh.  
  
"Are you alright, love?" Snape asked with concern, though he inserted a second finger, and she gasped. Nodding, she turned her head to look at him and smiled. He grinned back at her, pushing his second finger tantalizingly slow into her.  
  
She could feel every single centimeter as he pushed inside her. Her walls tightened around him, and she wiggled uncomfortably against him. Noticing her discomfort, Snape applied another squeeze of lubricant into his hand and moved faster. Hermione groaned with a bit of pain as he twirled his two fingers inside her and pushed against her insides. He was slick and deep, and her muscles closed in upon his fingers like a glove. He was moving faster still, and to her surprise the pain suddenly stopped and was replaced with mindless pleasure. She moaned, and Snape rubbed the spot he had just hit again and again, making her writhe and wriggle under him as he grinned.  
  
She was starting to loosen up, and soon he was able to add a third finger, making her scream in half pain, half delight. Her breath was coming in gasps now, and he quickened his pace and the depth to which his fingers plunged. She was tightening and loosening in spasms around him, and he put his shoulder into it, thrusting into her with such ferocity that she let out short, soft sounds with each pump. He could feel her walls milking his fingers as he twisted them restlessly about.  
  
He knew she was close when she backed up, trying to get him as far in as possible. She wriggled this way and that, her hips moving in erratic circular patterns as he pumped faster and faster. It was all blackness and white as she closed her eyes, squeezing them as her face scrunched up with effort. Three fingers were ramming, ramming inside of her, and his other hand wrapped came up in between her legs to stroke her clit. He was pushing and stroking so fast, Hermione thought she barely had time to breathe. She thrust her hips backward against him as her neck turned and she looked back and caught his eyes. When their gazes locked she came, screaming and thrashing.  
  
Severus held her as the hot, liquid bliss left her senseless. He kissed her gently, and she moaned every time his skin met with hers. When she opened her eyes he smiled.  
  
"Wow." She gasped, and he brushed a hand across her cheek. "Can we do that again?"  
  
He rewarded her with a deep laugh, and she grinned dreamily. He kissed her rougher then. "I was quite hoping you'd ask that." He confessed, and put her back down on the floor. She started to get on all fours when he put a hand on her back.  
  
"A bit different this time, alright?" He asked, curling his index finger. She jumped up, dizzy with anticipation, and followed him into his bedroom. With a wave of his wand (which he had picked up off the floor on the way in), the wood on the front of his bed vanished, and the end of the bed was suddenly lined with pillows. He inclined his head towards the spot, and watched, eager to see if she understood.  
  
She was not the head of her class for a reason, and she stood, leaning over, her stomach resting on the pillows. There was more than a hint of lust in her voice as she peered over her shoulder at him.  
  
"Like this, Severusss?" She purred, and his erection moved with a mind of its own. She giggled shortly after this, but was stopped by the look of extreme passion and arousal in his eyes. He advanced on her, and grabbed the jar he had used before. Hermione got up, walked to him, and enveloped him in a passionate kiss. Her hands took the jar out of his, and she knelt once again on the floor, looking up at him deviously. She dipped her fingers in the cool substance, lifted them to her face, and warmed them with her breath as she stared into his eyes. After a few moments, she lowered them to his cock, and with feather-light touches smoothed the gel over him. Snape's eyes drifted back, his lids closed, and a moan came from deep inside his throat. She made her fist into a circle, and then pumped him from the head back, so that he felt like he was entering her over and over again. He moaned her name softly, and she added her other hand into the mix, cupping and stroking his balls in opposite tempos of whatever her other hand did. It was enough to drive him mad and let him come right there, and he reached down and halted her actions. With a knowing look, she took his hand and led him over to the bed.  
  
He could barely contain himself as she bent over the high bed, and he came up behind her. Her body was so extraordinarily exquisite he noted as his eyes roamed over her behind. She could feel his eyes on her, and stuck her ass out a little more, making him growl with approval. Suddenly his hands were all over her, and she could feel his hardness against her anus. She pushed herself backwards, and he was pressed tightly against her. His arms snaked around her waist to fondle her breasts as he pressed his tip to her OTHER entrance. A hand slipped down over her stomach, and her eyes closed in acute pleasure as he made his way to the spot she knew he loved most. His left hand guided his tip into her and he slipped a finger inside her. He had only pushed his head in, but Hermione felt as if she would burst. She moaned in pleasure and in pain as he stroked her with his right hand and pulled almost all of the way out simultaneously. The double stimulation caused her to gasp and writhe as she dripped, covering Severus' fingers generously. He pushed farther in this time, and she was amazed that she could take any more of him when he slipped another finger in and pushed farther. It felt as if his erection and fingers were one, and they moved at the same time deeper inside her. She moaned, letting out incoherent sounds of bliss.  
  
He couldn't hold on much longer, not with her wriggling against him, only pushing him deeper inside. Her small moans were driving him mad, and he soon found himself moaning along with her, forgetting to be gentle and take it slow, and thrusting into her. She called out as he filled her with himself, her tight walls upon him like a vice. She moaned louder, and he pumped two fingers into her core with a frenzied pace. They moved together, her thrusting her hips backward to meet him as he rammed into her. She thought she would explode, she didn't know how much more of him she could take, and then he pushed deeper, and she saw stars, amazed at how her body reacted to him. He fit inside of her perfectly, and she tightened, milking his rock solid cock harder and harder. They were both panting, calling out each others' name in ragged gasps, and she used all of her strength to keep pushing herself back into him as his fingers and cock impaled her at the same time, filling her in every sense of the word.  
  
Reality was slipping away, and Snape pumped harder and harder, with all the energy he could muster, and finally drove himself home. His world went black as he closed his eyes and stars exploded all around him. He felt her coming as he pushed a finger against her clit and rammed himself inside of her for the last time. Waves of nerve-tingling, mind-numbing pleasure racked his body, and he rode out the waves as Hermione spasmed around him. He took her hand as their bodies flew, melted into one being, and she squeezed lightly as her breathing started to slow.  
  
********************************************************  
  
In potions class the next day, Snape watched with amusement as Hermione shifted restlessly in her seat. He stared at her, amused, as she tried to get comfortable, but could not. He knew she was sore from the previous night, and the corners of his mouth turned up as she caught him watching her.  
  
"Miss Granger," he glared, inflicting as much venom as he could muster into his voice. She looked at him questioningly. "With all that shifting and turning someone must've had a rough night! Now will you please stop being a distraction and sit still?!"  
  
He raised his eyebrows at her. Those that had caught his meaning laughed or smiled. Ron looked over at a clearly horrified Harry and asked what was going on. Hermione smiled inwardly, not bothering to respond. 


End file.
